


Black Holes & Revelations

by blueskyhawk



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Femslash, Light Angst, Predominantly Quinn's POV, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyhawk/pseuds/blueskyhawk
Summary: Rachel's figured out Quinn's secret, a secret Quinn doesn't even know she's been keeping, and Rachel is determined to make her fess up to it. "You have a secret crush on someone...me." FaberryTakes place in the first season, but aspects from the rest of the seasons are blurred together after that.





	1. This ship is taking me far away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, therefore I do not profit from them, etc., etc. The title comes from a line in the song Starlight by Muse. I don't own that either.
> 
> Spoilers: This starts in the first season and basically anything before Sectionals is fair game, but the fic itself will move past Sectionals eventually in the timeline of the story. Given that I am picking up this fic years after the conclusion of Glee, I may play with the timeline for my own purposes of the story. In other words, I may blur seasons and plotlines together for the purpose of my story.
> 
> Copyright/Archiving: Only with permission of the author (that would be me).
> 
> Author's note: Any sentences in italics are the inner thoughts of the characters, but not to be confused with the individual words in italics meant for inflection.

It was a typical day at McKinley High. Classes began, classes ended. Little did Quinn Fabray know that her life was about to change as she walked down the hall towards her locker with Santana and Brittany at her side. As Quinn told her two friends that she would meet them in the cafeteria after getting a few things out of her locker, a 5'3" argyle clad shadow was lingering around the corner waiting for her moment to pounce.

Once the Cherrios were out of earshot, she made her move stealthily sliding up behind the blonde. "I know your secret" Rachel stated simply as Quinn nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, Berry! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She glanced over her shoulder with disgust at the shorter girl while steadying herself once again as she looked back into her locker. "What the hell do you want, and why are you lurking around in the hallways like a little troll? Oh wait, that's right - because you _are_ a little troll." She smiled inwardly at her slam on Rachel. After all, one must always remind her what her place is in this school.

Rachel, however, was completely unfazed. "I said, I know your secret."

The blonde froze. How could Rachel Berry possibly know about Puck being the real baby daddy of her unborn child? Steeling herself and making her face as unreadable as possible, she turned towards the brunette. "Excuse me?" she spit out with as much venom as she could muster given this surprise attack.

Rachel smirked at the ex-Cheerio, for she had her right where she wanted her. Being that they were in the hallway, she knew Quinn wouldn't make a scene after dropping this on her. "I've noticed you've been trying to hide something for a while now, and I've been trying to figure out what it is. Then this morning while I was on my elliptical during my normal morning routine, I had an epiphany of just what it is you've been trying so desperately to hide."

Quinn did her best not to show the fear that was rising up in her. She knew that if Rachel had discovered that Finn was not the father, it wasn't going to take long before she'd open her big mouth and tell him. She absolutely had to laugh and make the younger girl feel as though she was completely insane for even suggesting such a thing. With as much spite in her voice she could muster, Quinn simply said, "Enlighten me, Sherlock."

If it was possible, Rachel's smirk grew. "You have a secret crush on someone."

The blonde's first reaction was to breathe a sigh of relief. Berry knew nothing of the baby drama that had been keeping her up nights. She was just about to scoff when it dawned on her that Rachel wouldn't be standing in front of her looking like the cat who swallowed the canary if there wasn't something more to this than a mere crush. Playing it cool, she rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker. "Stop wasting my time, man-hands. Don't you have some horrid Myspace video to practice for?"

She couldn't see her, but she figured Rachel had to have withered a bit at her disinterest in the conversation, but instead the brunette's grin continued as she began her run down on her supposed discovery. "For the longest time I thought you hated me."

"That hasn't changed" Quinn laughed out while still digging in her locker.

"But then I realized that all of the nasty nicknames you call me, all the despicable comments you leave about my nightly videos, not to mention all the daggers and threats you throw at me to stay away from Finn were all just a clever disguise you wear."

"Spit it out, Rupaul, because I'm really tiring of this conversation, and unlike you, I have friends waiting for me" she stated as she turned to face the shorter girl. "Who is it that you think I supposedly have a crush on? I just can't wait to hear this." She crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes, trying to look as frightening as possible. Quinn was really not in the mood for this. She had woken up with a horrible case of morning sickness, only to be followed by a brutal headache that refused to go away.

Rachel smiled once again, fully reveling in the moment and the bomb she was about to drop on the girl standing in front of her. "You have a crush on..." Quinn turned her head slightly to the right as if to say, yeah? Rachel took in a self satisfied breath while adding, "me."

Quinn scrunched up her face as though she had just smelled something unpleasant, then threw her head back and laughed at the preposterous notion that she, Quinn Fabray would have any feelings other than hatred for one Rachel Berry. She stared her down and threw out, "You've _got_ to be kidding me." Rachel just shook her head with the same smile playing on her face. "You mean you're serious?" The brunette nodded and Quinn's cold smile started to fade. She _was_ serious, and Quinn didn't find it the slightest bit amusing. "Did Puck make you a batch of his cupcakes, cuz clearly you're high if you think I even remotely like you, let alone have a crush on you. You're completely out of your mind! I've heard you say a lot of ridiculous things before, and I know you think quite highly of yourself despite so many people trying to remind you what a loser you are, but this" she motioned to Rachel with her hand, "is just insane."

Despite, or perhaps because of Quinn's growing anger, Rachel didn't waver. Her smile just continued to grow as if completely proud of herself, and deep down Quinn knew it was because the brunette had shaken her.

"Keep talking, because you're only proving my point. As Queen Gertrude says in Hamlet, _The lady doth protest too much, methinks_."

Composing herself slightly, Quinn stared down at Rachel with as much irritation as possible. "Ugh, why doesn't it surprise me you would quote Shakespeare in a normal conversation, not that there is anything _normal_ about this. Do me a favor, treasure trail, and keep your crazy to yourself, I really don't have time for this." With that she turned, slammed her locker, and began walking off down the hall but not before body checking the brunette as she went. Quinn wanted to make her feel as unsteady as she did herself, but it didn't work. Immediately she heard soft footsteps coming up fast behind her.

"During Homeroom I comprised a list of the reasons, or facts, that have brought me to this conclusion which I understand has no doubt unsettled you. After all, you may not even be aware of your feelings for me on a conscious level. Knowing you, and your very strict and religious parents, you have probably stuffed these feelings down so far that you have convinced yourself that you hate me, when in reality you really like me. And I mean, like _like_ me. Me, on the other hand, having grown up with two gay dads, I'm much more open about human sexuality. Therefore, I was able to spot your real feelings for me which you have been hiding behind faux hatred." Rachel was practically running to keep up with the longer legged girl, but Quinn finally stopped with Rachel nearly crashing into her from behind.

"Are you finished, Dr. Phil, cuz I'd really like to go to lunch now." At that moment she realized just how close Rachel was standing in front of her, and she did her best not to show how flushed she felt being so uncomfortably close to the young singer. With a sharp intake of breath that she hoped went unnoticed, she said with far less conviction than she wanted, "I really detest being analyzed, especially by someone so far down on the food chain."

"I'll leave you alone for now, since you are clearly startled by my proclamation, but I would really like to talk to you more about this and offer up my findings regarding your crush on me."

"I don't have a crush on you" Quinn quickly retorted, but the wind had long since left her sails.

Rachel saw the defeat in Quinn's eyes and in turn lowered her voice to a soft unobtrusive tone. "Perhaps after glee?" The blonde's eyes slipped to the floor slightly, but she did her best to return the intense gaze she was receiving from the brown eyes in front of her. Rachel didn't miss the pleading look. "But not today, because, you know, I have things I need to do after glee." The taller girl looked slightly relieved. She knew there was no use in arguing with Rachel about having to talk about this. She knew the girl would just show up every day at her locker until she gave in, but at this moment she didn't have it in her to talk about this. "You should have a few days to think about what I've said since I kind of just sprung it on you without much warning."

"With no warning." Quinn couldn't help the shy smile that was tugging at her lips begging to be let out.

"Right," Rachel smiled softly back, "with no warning." They stood in awkward silence for a moment before the brunette gave Quinn her out. "I'll see you in glee...?" It was more of a question than a statement. She had won this round, but chances are by the time glee rolled around it may be a completely different Quinn that she found in practice than the one who was timidly standing before her.

"Yeah, glee." Quinn rung her fingers together finding them very interesting for a second before adding in one quick breath, "I've gotta go." With that she walked off in the direction of the cafeteria where she'd have to come up with an excuse for a testy Santana of why she was so late getting to lunch. Morning (afternoon?) sickness always seemed to work.

Rachel watched Quinn walk down the hall until she turned the corner and out of sight. Then, with a very satisfied smile, Rachel too headed to lunch.

**tbc**


	2. This tunnel vision, it's turning out all wrong

Several days and many awkward moments later, Quinn very reluctantly found herself sitting at a table in the back of the school's career center with Rachel Berry. Rachel had been good the first few days by not hounding her, but after the 4th day she started her fierce onslaught. It became nearly impossible to avoid her. Around every corner, lurking in every shadow, hiding in every bathroom.

Finally admitting defeat, Quinn agreed to meet her in the career center after glee today knowing that it would be empty at this time of day. She felt as though the whole thing was a game - who would crack first. Going into it Quinn had a game plan. She would remain completely indifferent to anything the brunette had to say. It was no longer a surprise, she knew the position Rachel was going to take, the blonde just had to remain calm and unfazed.

"Ok, what should we start with first? The nicknames, the threats, or the comments on my videos on Myspace?" Quinn just stared at Rachel as she sat across the table with her chin resting on her fist and a completely uninterested look on her face. The brunette looked at her expectantly, but after receiving no response, she continued. "Ok, I'll choose. Let's start with the nicknames, and more specifically your weakest, i.e. using my last name to refer to me."

The blonde's facial expression still hadn't changed, prompting Rachel to prattle on. "Though calling someone by their last name can be endearing, to show acceptance, or as just a fun nickname, the way you use it is to demean me." Quinn blinked as if to agree. "For the longest time I thought that was the case, but then I realized it was just a way to distance yourself because you have feelings for me that you weren't comfortable dealing with."

Quinn sighed as if bored, and just waited for this torment to end. She knew there was no use in arguing with Rachel, at least not until she was done with her 'presentation of the facts' as she had referred to it earlier. In actuality, Quinn was surprised the brunette didn't have a PowerPoint for this, but she knew the girl probably had notes prepared to combat any contention Quinn may have to her supposed findings. Quinn absolutely would not make this fun for Rachel, and she knew any arguing she may do would only fuel the young singer on.

Oblivious to the blonde's inner musings, Rachel continued on with her 'facts'. "Then there's Rupaul, which I don't believe you even came up with, I think that one was from Santana. Knowing you had a reputation to uphold, it is easy to understand why you would soon adopt it. Plus, you needed all the arsenal you could use to throw people off the track of your true feelings."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she couldn't help herself. She suspected that Rachel was going to mention her "true feelings" each time she made a point. _Fine Berry, go right ahead. You're not going to get a rise out of me_, she thought to herself as she continued to stare at the girl in front of her.

"Next we have man-hands, which honestly is just ridiculous since clearly" Rachel looked briefly down at her hands "I have very soft, feminine hands." Quinn couldn't stop herself before gazing down at the delicate, yet strong looking hands in front of her. Her eyes traced the lines of perfect cartilage and sinew, moving gently into slender fingers that ended in perfectly shaped nails.

It was true. There was nothing manly about Rachel's hands. As if suddenly coming to her senses, Quinn blinked a couple of times to shake herself from her thoughts and found she had been caught by brown eyes that had been watching her reaction closely. With great restraint, Rachel tried to reign in the smirk that was dangerously close to revealing itself.

While not moving her chin from her fist, Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel after catching the smile tugging at her lips. "_What_?' she growled out with a warning tone.

Rachel bit down on her lip to keep from giggling. "Nothing, moving on." The blonde continued to eye the other girl warily as Rachel proceeded. "Next we have treasure trail which to be honest, I never really understood."

"But now you do" Quinn said flatly, speaking for just the second time since they sat down.

"But now I do" Rachel returned brightly, shifting in her chair slightly as if very proud of herself. The blonde stifled a yawn to express her ongoing boredom with the whole ordeal. "I started to think about what a treasure trail is, which as I'm sure you know, refers to the trail of hair on a man that goes from his belly button to his, uhm, _treasure_." Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded once in response. "I know both treasure trail and man-hands were meant to degrade me. After all, using opposite gender references are a common way to put someone down. However, I realized that though this may look like your intentions to the rest of the school, you were using them because in reality you don't like either of those things. You don't view a man's, shall we say, _equipment_, as a treasure at all. Nor his hands for that matter."

Quinn arched an eyebrow while trying to decide whether to say something or not. She could tell Rachel was waiting for an explosion, so she cautiously weighed the pros and cons in her mind as they stared at each other. As much as she wanted to tell the other girl how pathetic this all was, Quinn decided against it. Instead she just lowered her eyebrow to indicate that she would not be responding at this time.

Not missing the subtle cue, Rachel picked up where she left off. "Now having said that, one's argument could be that if you really didn't like a man's hands or his other manly parts, then it would make sense for you to use both phrases as insults if you truly disliked me. I don't agree with that argument, for you see I've noticed you looking at my hands on several occasions. I always thought you were scrutinizing them, thinking to yourself that I have these unsightly manish hands, yet there was always this far-off look on your face that I could never quite place. If you were really thinking something hateful towards me, I would have expected your face to be scrunched up like it is right now."

Still remaining quiet, Quinn just rolled her eyes as if to say - _whatever_. "Course even now I don't believe you're thinking anything hateful, just wondering when I'm going to be finished and leave you alone with your thoughts." Still no reaction. "Therefore I know you actually like my hands, so the real insult is against a man's hands, not mine."

The blonde took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, but her disgruntled behavior wasn't detouring Rachel. If anything, she seemed to be gaining momentum with each "fact" she brought up. "In addition, treasure trail is obviously something you find distasteful, so to use it as an insult makes perfect sense. However, I have also noticed you watching me closer than usual when I wear something that may show off my midriff slightly when I stretch or move. Again, at the time I thought you were just insulting my outfit in your mind. I realize now that what you really desire is a smooth stomach with no viable flaws, such as hair. In essence, you want to touch a woman's stomach, and more specifically, mine."

"Ok, that's it - _RACHEL_!" Quinn spat out, her nostrils nearly flaring as she sat forward in a menacing way while Rachel sat back with a very satisfied smile on her face. _Finally_ she had struck a nerve. "I don't know who you think you are to tell me what I am and am not feeling, or tell me what I mean when I say something. I don't have any hidden desires, hidden feelings, or hidden anything except outright contempt for you and that incredibly obnoxious mouth of yours! If my bank account was half as big as your head, I wouldn't have to worry about how I'm going to pay for all the doctors’ bills that are stacking up fast." She suddenly stood up, startling Rachel out of her victory. "You've wasted enough of my time. I am so out of here" Quinn grumbled as she grabbed her things and began to storm out of the McKinley High career center.

Standing up quickly and nearly knocking over her chair, the brunette tried to catch Quinn as she sped out of the room. "Quinn, wait!"

"No, _RACHEL_, we're done!" she yelled over her shoulder as she practically ran out the door.

"For now" Rachel muttered to herself. There was no use chasing Quinn down, for she wouldn't listen to anything more that the brunette wanted to say. Not today, but tomorrow was another day, and Rachel wasn't finished with her yet.

**tbc**


	3. Maybe it's time for me to halt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! They are much appreciated!

They say the power of suggestion is a masterful force. If Quinn Fabray hadn't been thinking about Rachel Berry before, she certainly was now. It had come to the point where the ex-Cheerio found herself in a near obsessive state, thinking about the diva day and night and it was really starting to piss her off. She was sure Rachel had to be up to something she just couldn't figure out what. Something told her it had to do with Finn, and the blonde chalked it off as yet just one more pathetic ploy Rachel was trying in an attempt to break up the golden couple.

Quinn knew she was becoming paranoid, but she couldn't help it. She was sure Rachel was hiding behind every corner just waiting to ambush her once again with more of her crazy, delusional ideas that somehow Quinn had developed a crush on her. _Ha!_ Every time the blonde thought about it she would sourly laugh out loud in a scoffing manner. It was becoming a bad habit of hers as she found herself doing it in one too many of her classes which garnered her plenty of questioning glances from her classmates, and irritated looks from her teachers.

A week had gone by and much to the blonde's surprise, Rachel still hadn't bombarded her with further 'evidence.’ Quinn knew the other girl had more up her sleeve in regards to the supposed crush, it was just a matter of time before she struck again. _Ha!_ This time it was in glee that the pregnant girl had scoffed out loud eliciting confused looks by everyone in the room. Her timing of zoning out couldn't have been worse since it had just been suggested that the glee club hold a fundraiser for the Haiti relief effort.

"Quinn, do you disagree with the idea?" Will Schuester asked completely puzzled by the girl's outburst.

Much to her horror, Quinn had no idea what everyone had been talking about, but considering the looks on everyone's faces she thought her answer would best be replied as, "No, Mr. Schue. I'm sorry, I was just coughing." For good measure she threw in another cough thinking it would somehow help. Glancing over in Rachel's direction, she caught a small smirk playing across the brunette's features. Quinn's eyes narrowed, and if looks could kill then the diva would've been vaporized. _Damn it, Berry I hate you even more now than I did before, and I didn't think that was humanly possible!_ For the rest of practice, Quinn sat sulking in her chair while claiming she didn't feel well enough to do the dance routine. Her eyes never left Rachel as she scowled at the girl in the argyle sweater vest and knee-high socks.

Unfortunately for Quinn, her torture didn't end at the close of that day. Soon the dreams began. They started off slow and harmless enough, but seemingly endless nights were filled with images of Rachel Berry. In her dreams Quinn found herself hanging out with the girl as friends, walking to their classes together, sitting next to each other in glee - normal average everyday friendship sort of stuff. Nothing to be alarmed about the blonde would tell herself each morning, yet she couldn't help feeling more and more unnerved. She didn't know how, but in some way she knew it must all be a part of Rachel's big plan.

_She's up to something I just know it. She's probably betting I will be the one to bring it up next which is why she's been so quiet lately. Well, quiet to me anyway. This is Rachel Berry after all. You'd have to gag her to keep her mouth shut. If she thinks I'm going to bring this up first, she's crazier than I thought. Crush?! On her?! HA! _Quinn was pacing back and forth in the Hudson basement while mumbling to herself when Finn walked down with armfuls of laundry.

"Quinn, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

For a moment she froze like a deer caught in headlights. She wondered just how much he had heard before he said something. "Fine, Finn. I'm fine" she quickly replied hoping he would forget anything he may have heard upon his dissent into the basement. "Why do you ask?" She found herself unable to meet his eyes in fear she had been caught babbling on about Rachel.

He paused and looked at her as though she had two heads, then started separating the clothes into piles while he continued to talk to her. "Well you've been acting kind of off lately, and I was wondering if something was wrong." His voice was still full of concern without a hint of prying in it.

Quinn, however, was too much on edge to care. "Hmm, well let's see. What could be bothering me?" she began with sarcasm dripping from her lips. "I'm an ex head cheerleader who got pregnant then thrown out of her house by her parents who were supposed to love her unconditionally. Now I live in my boyfriend's basement where I sleep on a pullout couch and wonder what I'm going to do after the baby is born. I don't have a job, therefore I don't have any money, therefore I can't afford the doctors’ bills from the appointments I have to have in order to keep me and the baby healthy. Meanwhile, my social status has gone straight down the toilet thereby making me an instant slushie target. Now, why on earth would you think anything is wrong?!" Quinn was practically panting by the end of her rant, leaving Finn at a complete loss for words. She saw the dejected look on the boy's face, and instantly she softened her tone. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I've just had a lot on my mind." Her gaze returned to the floor while he took a tentative step toward her while sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make it sound like you don't have a reason for being a little off because of everything, you know, you just said. It just seems like lately you've been more off than you had been a week ago. I just wondered if it was something I did, or if there's something I can do to help." Finn kept looking up and down from his feet to her face in a nervous fashion like a little boy who was afraid he was going to get yelled at again.

It broke Quinn's heart. This is why she had started dating the boy in the first place. That and the fact that he was the football quarterback and she was the head cheerleader - it just made sense for them to be dating. He was, however, more than that. He was a nice guy who cared about her. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but a nice guy. She understood why Rachel was attracted to him, because despite his flaws he was a very loyal person who would stand up for what was important to him. _Rachel._ Quinn growled her name in her head and was about to go off on another mental rant before remembering that Finn was still waiting for a reply. "It has nothing to do with you Finn." _Well it might be_, Quinn thought to herself. "And there isn't really anything you can do to help." _Except stay the hell away from Berry_. "But I appreciate your concern."

He smiled lightly, relieved he wasn't in trouble. "Maybe it's cuz you haven't been sleeping very well lately. I know when I'm overly tired I get a little crazy."

"I'm not crazy!" Quinn interjected, startling him.

"I didn't mean you were crazy, I just mean that I get a little 'off' when I haven't slept well" he quickly amended trying to keep himself out of trouble.

After a long pause, Quinn asked suspiciously "What makes you think I haven't been sleeping well?"

Feeling as though he was going to get yelled at again, Finn looked around at the clothes he had been arranging earlier while trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible. "Uhm, well I've gotten up a few nights to get a glass of water and I've heard you talking." A perfect blonde eyebrow arched at the mention of this. She didn't remember talking at any point during the night. "At first I thought maybe you were on the phone with Santana or Brittany, but then I realized you were talking in your sleep. I just kind of figured that if your dreams were keeping you so busy that you probably haven't been sleeping very soundly." His little boy stance had once again returned as he fearfully awaited her response.

Quinn, on the other hand, was mortified. "What, uh, did you hear? I mean, what was I saying?" Her mind raced, completely terrified of what she may have been saying out loud in the night. Without her consent, a blush slowly crept up her neck and face coloring her a distinct shade of embarrassed.

Finn stopped fidgeting and replied, "You weren't really saying complete sentences, it sounded like mumbling more than anything. Once in a while I'd hear a word, but nothing that made any sense." Quinn let out a breath of relief. "But you did say Rachel's name more than once" he continued. "Which I thought was really weird because you kept giggling, but not in an evil 'I'm out to get her' sort of laugh. You sounded almost - _happy_." He searched her eyes looking for answers to this growing puzzle that was his girlfriend. For her part, Quinn was staring blankly ahead, completely shocked and unable to move or say anything. Sensing she was waiting for more, Finn continued once again. "You almost sounded like you were moaning at one point, and I thought you might be in pain, but then you giggled Rachel's name again."

In an instant, all the blood drained from the blonde's face. Her once crimson features tainted by a deep blush were completely gone, replaced by an ashen white. All at once she began freaking out in her mind while trying to remain calm on the outside. Images from the previous night's dream washed over her as she remembered that in it, she and Rachel were much _friendlier_ than they had been in previous dreams.

Noticing the sudden change in his girlfriend, Finn became concerned again. "Quinn, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick. Is it the baby?" The blonde looked dazed as she glanced at Finn, then over to her bed, then back at Finn again. "Quinn?" he asked gently as he became increasingly worried. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

Still in a haze, she finally mumbled out "No. No, I-I, I'm fine. I think I just need to lie down for a while. By myself. Alone." She stared in his eyes trying to make sure he got the hint that she no longer wanted company. "But thank you for your concern, Finn. I appreciate it. A lot." _Even if you're suffocating at times_.

Sensing her eagerness to be alone, and definitely not wanting to get into any more trouble, Finn began his retreat. "Okay, well I'll just be upstairs if you need me, or want something." Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he turned back and looked at her longingly. "Maybe later we could go out for lunch or something. It's still warm out, and it wouldn't make sense to waste a warm fall Saturday."

It was true that the autumn air would soon be turning cool, and not long after that the snow would begin to fly. Quinn knew she'd drive herself crazy, even more so, if she spent the day stewing over everything. But right now all she wanted to do was lay down and try to make sense of the R-rated dream she had last night involving Rachel Berry. Looking over to her hopeful boyfriend, she softly replied "Sure, Finn. That sounds nice."

He smiled genuinely, "Okay, well then, okay. Uhm, have a good rest and I'll be upstairs when you get hungry." He took the stairs two at a time, and shut the basement door behind him.

Quinn took in a deep breath and exhaled as she slowly laid down on the sofa bed. She stared up at the ceiling almost afraid to shut her eyes because she knew the images from last night's dream would come flooding in as soon as she did. The blonde remembered how she felt in the dream, how Rachel had made her feel, and it terrified her. What if Rachel was right? What if she really did have a crush on her? _Ha! _was the last conscious thought as her mind slipped into the memory of the dream.

**tbc**


	4. Lung of love, leaves me breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To give you fair warning, this is a dream sequence. Like many dreams it is a bit trippy and odd, but I hope you all can follow it and I don't completely lose you. Also, since it is a dream, and this is Glee, I thought I'd through in a bit of music - not really a songfic chapter, but rather a way to add to the oddness of the dream. I used several Frou Frou lyrics from several of their songs as part of the dialog. I placed them in italics within quotes to establish that they are not my words, but not to be confused with Quinn's inner thoughts that are in italics but not in quotes. I hope I haven't lost you already.  
Also, I took a few artistic measures with the songs/lyrics to suit my purposes.  
Frou Frou does not belong to me, nor do their songs.  
The songs used are as follows (but not necessarily in this order in the chapter):  
1) Shh  
2) Breathe In  
3) Psychobabble  
4) Only Got One  
5) Let Go  
6) It’s Good to Be In Love  
7) Must Be Dreaming

In one night's sequence of dreams, Quinn saw her and Rachel's relationship played out. It was if she were watching a film of her life up to the present, but with future scenes added onto her present situation. She relived the times she insulted Rachel with nasty comments, graphically drawn pictures, and angry threats. The blonde then relived the most recent events she had shared with the diva. The dream jumped from scene to scene in a seamless dance of ease with soft edges and warm colors.

The dream seemed as though it were having itself, sometimes with Quinn taking center stage, while other times she was watching it happen. When she was revisiting the moments she had already experienced, things were just slightly off and exaggerated. Her growing baby bump was much larger, Puck's Mohawk was longer and spiked, Brittany was taller than usual, Santana had red fiery eyes, and Finn had an almost cartoon-ish appearance.

The most startling difference was Rachel's appearance. There was definitely nothing cartoon-ish about the young woman. An ethereal glow surrounded her wherever she went as though she had her own lighting crew following her around. An unseen fan appeared to be blowing lightly on her, making her hair bounce and wave gently as she moved.

Instead of her usual argyle sweaters or childish looking shirts, Rachel was practically dripping out of the dress she was wearing. For reasons unknown to Quinn, her subconscious had stored away the image of Rachel Berry in the dress that Kurt had put her in for his makeover.

The first part of her dream started off as a repeat of her first two encounters with Rachel and her revelation of the crush that Quinn allegedly had on her. Since the blonde knew what was coming, she thought that if she somehow prevented the diva from talking, everything she had 'revealed' wouldn't come true in the waking world.

Rachel spoke with a singsong voice often breaking completely out into song. Quinn found herself growing increasingly irritated with the singing, but when she went to vocalize her annoyance, she occasionally found herself singing back in return. The initial scene at Quinn's locker with Rachel revealing her knowledge of the blonde's crush suddenly seemed to turn into some sort of bizarre music video.

The brunette sauntered seductively down the hall toward an open-mouthed Quinn. Her tan, well-toned legs caught Quinn’s immediate attention as her eyes began their ascent upwards toward a low v-cut neckline that revealed just a hint of cleavage. Stopping just in front of the ex-cheerleader, Rachel stood tall in her 5'3" stature and began to sing. _"I read you, and God I'm good at it. I'm so spot on_."

Quinn shook herself out of her inexplicable admiration of the shorter girl's body and practically yelled out, "Go away Rachel, I'm not interested and I don't have a crush on you!"

Undeterred as though she hadn't even heard the other girl, Rachel continued singing. "_Say I'm wrong, you decide. I don't believe the words you sing sometimes. But then it's your life. Uh huh, it's your life. But you've only got one_..."

"I don't find this at all amusing, Rachel. Seriously, go away!" Quinn suddenly paused, thinking inwardly. _Since when do I call her by her first name, and without any spite?_ She didn't have much time to her own musings as Rachel began taunting her once again.

"_So let go, jump in. Oh well, what are you waiting for? It's alright 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown. So let go, just get in. Oh, it's so amazing here. It's alright_..."

Anger whipped up within, and the urgency to leave was growing. Much to her surprise, Quinn began to sing back her response. "_What part of no don't you understand? I've told you before to just get off my case. This isn't happening - stop this now._" She stared into dark-brown eyes that were full of intensity, refusing to drop her gaze. It flustered Quinn, and she felt nearly trapped in the dark chocolate hue, not able to move or to think.

She wanted to run, and she desperately had to come to her senses and get out of this dream. _"And where was I? I have to be somewhere_..." Quinn turned back to her locker, searched for something she was no longer sure of what she was looking for. "_Now where did I put it?_" Finding a book, any book, she hastily grabbed it, slammed her locker, and ran past the young singer down the hall.

Passing through the double doors that would normally have led her to the cafeteria, she found herself in the career center. Rachel Berry sat expectantly at a table in the back, still in the same drop-dead gorgeous dress, unseen lighting crew, and low-set fan.

Completely confused and frustrated, Quinn sang to herself "_I feel so powerless. I've got to stop it somehow_." She walked slowly up to the brunette who was smiling slyly, and as Quinn came closer she found herself transfixed by Rachel's mouth as the shorter girl slowly licked her bottom lip, then coyly bit down on it. It caught Quinn off guard as she stopped short and inhaled deeply.

Her mind suddenly went blank, and with much determination she shook herself out of her inner reverie. She had to run because there was no way she was going to entertain any of this conversation again. Cutting off Rachel before she had the chance to say anything, Quinn quickly sang out "_You couldn't be more wrong, darling. I never gave out these signs. You misunderstand all meaning. Snap out of it. I'm not falling for this one_!"

Rachel's smile continued to burn through the soft haze that filled the career center. The blonde felt frozen. She couldn't move, but she had to. She needed to break the spell that Rachel had apparently cast over her. "You're crazy, Rachel! This, all of this, is crazy!" With that she turned and ran out the door leaving the other girl behind who was still smiling brightly.

Quinn thought she had escaped the maddening young woman only to find herself nearly slamming into the girl. She gasped realizing that somehow she had just made her way into yet a new deranged scene. It appeared she wasn't going to be eluding the other girl any time soon, and yet again Rachel was still wearing the same damn stunning dress and the same damn sly smile.

As if in slow motion, Rachel reached out and took Quinn's hand gently in hers. The blonde felt spellbound watching as non man-hands held her own, slowly rubbing her hand with an undeniably soft touch. Quinn looked up from her hands and caught Rachel's intense almost carnal gaze, her smile had turned from sly to seductive as she sang out in nearly a whisper "_Crazy, what are you then?_ _Give me an hour and I'll give you your dreams_..."

Quinn nearly melted on the spot, her head spinning and her knees weak. Breaking the trance she was in, she looked around trying to find somewhere to escape. Spotting a door she thought she would at least try her luck and sprint through it, her hand feeling cold immediately after losing contact from the brunette and her skin still tingling where it had been held so delicately.

Bursting through the door she found herself in her old bedroom in her parents’ house. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief she unceremoniously threw herself onto her bed, relishing in the softness of her comforter. It had been so long since she had felt the indulgent down on her face.

Cutting through the tranquil silence, her phone began to ring. She didn't remember having a Barbara Streisand ringtone on her cell, but there it was - her duet with Bryan Adams. I Finally Found Someone was singing out to her as she reached for the device that seemed to be serenading her. Not recognizing the number, she hesitantly answered with a questioning, "Hello?"

"Quinn" breathed the other voice in a soft seductive manner.

Startled, all the other girl could squeak out was, "Rachel?"

"I missed you at glee practice today" she nearly whispered.

Quinn was still confused, and her mind was swimming. It was so easy to just fall into Rachel, but she had to pull herself up out of this. Anger. Anger was an excellent way to snap herself out of it. "_How did you get this number? I can't get my head 'round you_." The whole singing and talking thing seemed to disturb Quinn less and less as the dream took shape. It almost felt natural now, and she almost forgot that it's not something that happened every day.

Ignoring the question, Rachel just pushed on. "I could come over...? Maybe help you with the song we practiced today...?" It was Rachel's voice on the other line, yet she seemed to saturate the room that surrounded Quinn almost as though the other girl was there with her making it even more difficult for the blonde to concentrate. Anger. She must hold onto anger.

"_Of course you're not coming over. Snap out of it! You're not making any sense_." She quickly hit the end button not wanting to hear anything more of what Rachel had to say. Quinn was unsure she could keep herself composed much longer if she allowed the conversation to continue which could result in her forgetting herself and letting the shorter girl come over, and _oh God_, that could only bring trouble.

Thinking that splashing some cool water on her face might help, Quinn slid off her cushy bed and walked towards the bathroom. Much to her horror, upon entering she found herself in the choir room with Rachel - still in _that_ dress. The brunette reached out and took the taller girl's hands in hers and began to slowly draw her in. She tilted her head as though she was getting ready to kiss Quinn when suddenly the blonde came to her senses and pulled away in an almost convulsive fashion.

The brunette began to open her mouth to say something, but quickly Quinn held up her hand to stop the girl from talking. She couldn't let her speak for she may cast another spell on her. "_Now I've had it up to here. Don't ever try that again_." Rachel merely gazed at her as if drinking every ounce of the blonde into her body, making Quinn shiver at the longing she saw in those deep brown eyes. She squinted her own eyes together as she regarded the girl in front of her knowing full well that Rachel was thinking about something, just what that was she wasn't sure of. It unnerved her greatly. "_Why are you so quiet so suddenly? Go on, have it. You're just dying to try me_."

For what seemed like hours they stared at each other in a sudden death-like state. In one quick move, Rachel pulled Quinn to her once more. Dreamily looking up into scared hazel eyes she whispered, "I want to you to kiss me."

Overwhelmed, Quinn closed her eyes tight while whispering back, "What?"

"I said, you missed - see" Rachel replied in a matter-of-fact way.

Quinn's eyes shot open completely confused. "_What?_" she choked out.

"See, look" Rachel said pointing to the red golf ball near her foot. "You missed the hole and it went over there."

Quinn looked down to find she was holding a putter in her hand while standing on fake turf next to a miniature windmill. In literally a blink of an eye she had found herself in yet another scene of her dream. "What are we doing here?" Quinn asked in a daze.

"It was your idea to play miniature golf. I had suggested going to a movie, but you insisted that this would be a lot more fun for our first date so now here we ar-"

"Wait, what?!" Quinn screeched out cutting the other girl off. She was completely confused. First date? What?! She whipped her head around taking in her surroundings. Where everything up to this point was clearly a dream with soft hazy edges, everything now was very vivid and alive almost as though she were really awake this time.

Rachel quizzically looked at the girl in front of her. She looked lost, her eyes wildly looking around as if trying to figure something out. Gently Rachel stepped forward taking the putter out of the other girl's hand. "Quinn? Are you ok?" Concern dripped from the shorter girl. She was fearful that the blonde had changed her mind about dating her. She could see the contemplating going on in Quinn's head as though she were weighing her options. _Please, please, PLEASE don't freak out_! Rachel yelled in her head.

_Oh my freaking God. What is going on?! How in the world did I get here? On a date? With Rachel Berry? I was just pissed off at her a second ago - literally a second ago, and now I'm on a date with her?! And she's still wearing that damn dress! _Quinn paused for a moment in her head and regarded the girl in front of her. In a split second, Rachel had gone from happy, to scared. _She looks nervous. Almost sad. I could break her heart right now. I could tell her this was all a huge joke, that I was never interested in her. I could just...just...oh, what the hell!_

Hazel eyes suddenly landed back onto dark brown with an intense fire. Rachel gulped thinking she was about to get yelled at only to have two hands catching her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The miniature golf course dissolved as the soft haze returned surrounding them in delicate muted colors blurring out everything but the two of them.

Pulling slightly back from the girl whose lips were softer than anything she had ever imagined, Quinn quietly sang "_I must be dreaming or we're onto something. I must be dreaming for I don't fall in love lawlessly. I must be dreaming or pinch me to waking_." She reclaimed the lips in front of her, quickly drinking in the taste for a moment more. "_So undeniably yours, as long as I'm losing it so completely_." Another deep kiss. "_Euphoria, I can't take any more of._" Quinn smiled contentedly letting herself go as she moved in for yet another taste. "_Yeah, I'm losing it._" And she had never been happier.

When she opened her eyes once again, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, not at all surprised that she had switched into yet another scene. Scanning the room there was nothing that would give away any hint of her present location. The walls seemed to fade into the background, the warm sun glowing over the bed she was lying in.

The only clue was an elliptical machine off in the corner of the room. Quinn began to shift in the covers slightly as she realized she wasn't alone. Her arm was draped over someone's taught abdomen, and as she heard the contented sigh slip from the person next to her, she knew exactly who it was. "Rachel" she breathed out slowly while nuzzling her face in the dark locks that were spread out on the pillow they shared. She pulled the smaller girl into her, completely relishing in the moment causing the other girl to giggle softly.

Rachel sang in a voice no louder than a whisper, "_And I'm high enough from all the waiting, to ride a wave on your inhaling because I love you. Can't help but love you_."

Quinn didn't want this to end, she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she possibly could. It was the first time in a very long time that she had felt safe, and wanted, and loved. Burying her face further into the girl next to her, and pressing her fingers into her flesh she sang in a muffled voice "_Sunbeam, stop tugging me. Pull that door shut quietly_."

Rachel glanced at the clock then giggled again as Quinn's hand slipped under her tank top. "_Darling, what are you doing? We don't have time this_." she sang back while removing the invading hand.

The blonde smiled mischievously into silky hair while returning her hand, and venturing further up. "_Such boundless pleasure, we've no time for later now._

_You can't await your own arrival - you've 20 seconds to comply_." Grinning from ear to ear, Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and was just about to capture the pregnant girl's lips when they both heard a man's voice call from down the hall.

"Rachel, honey, time to get up! You'll be late for school!"

They looked at each other in a panic as though neither were aware that they were in Rachel's house, nor that her fathers were just down the hall. "Oh shit, what do we do now?1" Quinn was virtually on the brink of freaking out when Rachel's face quickly refocused.

"_Don't make a sound. Shh, and listen. Keep your head down, we're not safe yet._ _Don't make a sound, and be good for me, because I know the way to somewhere out of here_." Rachel tried to calm her girlfriend while gently running her hand across the girl's face.

Quinn became tranquil in Rachel's delicate touch and gently took the hand in hers. She kissed the brunette's palm while closing her eyes to savor the moment. "_I feel good all over, even inside out_." She could feel herself being pulled from the dream, and try as she may, the day just would not wait any longer.

**tbc**


	5. Through the storm we reach the shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and comments!

The morning after her odd dream, Quinn was feeling strangely nervous. She found her hands shaking while she was brushing out her hair after her morning shower which led to her grumbling to herself to get a grip. Also, despite her growing baby bump her appetite was absolutely nonexistent. As she sat in the passenger seat of Finn's car she couldn't shake the brunette from her thoughts. It got to the point that Finn asked her several times if she was alright. Blaming it on morning sickness she just returned her stare back to out the window, but after the third time of being asked she decided the silence on the way to school was unbearable so she flipped on the radio instead of answering Finn yet again. Though he thankfully got the hint, the music didn't help. _Figures it would be a love song_, Quinn thought as With or Without You by U2 was quietly playing in the background. _At least it's not a mushy sappy love song_, she considered as her mind delved unconsciously into the words.

"_My hands are tied. My body bruised, she's got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose. And you give yourself away, and you give, and you give yourself away. With or without you, I can't live with or without you…."_

Quinn's heart ached as she sighed into the window. This song was worse than a mushy sappy love song. This was too true to her life right now. In the car she decided her plan was to lay low for the day and possibly skip glee. Being pregnant did have its advantages as it got her out of things without too much argument or question. She decided her plan for the day was to go to class, eat lunch, go to more classes and then go home. And most of all, stay away from Rachel Berry.

By 3rd period she hadn't seen Rachel which was exactly what she was hoping for. The dream, however, refused to stay dormant. It had really shaken Quinn up and it continually reminded her why she needed some serious down time from the diva. Unfortunately this didn't stop her thinking about the brunette on a near constant basis throughout the day.

In every class Quinn found her thoughts wandering back to the dream. Though she was frustrated and angry during a lot of it, the overwhelming warmth and comfort that washed over her was truly inviting considering what an outsider she was feeling everywhere else. For the first time in several months she felt wanted, loved, and most of all accepted for who she is. When she had awoken from it, the early morning sun was just beginning to peak through the basement windows and bathed her in warm rays.

While her subconscious was ready to board the Rachel Berry express, the rest of her was reeling against it. With everything she was going through right now, the absolute last thing she needed was to start dating the most annoying and unpopular girl in school. Sure Santana and Brittany could get away with whatever it was they were up to because they were still popular and they were both Cheerios, but a knocked-up 16 year old former head cheerleader dating the pariah of McKinley High was not a good idea.

So instead of even considering the idea of going out with Rachel or admitting to any possible romantic feelings for her, Quinn decided to resort to something she was very comfortable with – detestation of the brunette. She didn't care if Rachel thought she could explain away her revulsion because deep down Quinn knew that's exactly what it was. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Immediately Quinn switched her thought process for the day by stuffing down the dream as far away as possible while she bubbled up all the frustration she was feeling into faux anger. By 6th period she was nearly seething as she walked to her class. The blonde resorted to her thoughts prior to the dream and began wondering yet again what angle Rachel was working because despite what her heart was trying so hard to tell her, she had convinced herself that she didn't trust Rachel.

_What could she possibly want_? Quinn kept asking herself over and over until it became her mantra. Her status was not what it once was in school. Her fall from grace had been quick and painful, and she couldn't imagine what Rachel thought she could gain by trying to further destroy her already low status. _Finn, that's what this has to be about. She wants Finn_. Quinn's anger rose and fell throughout the rest of the day as she worked herself up with false disgust. If she were truly honest with herself, Quinn knew that she herself didn't want Finn, it had just become comfortable and safe. But she wasn't thinking about that fact now as she practically stormed down the hall at the end of the day. Quinn still didn't have any intention of going to glee, but she was going to track Rachel down and put an end to this once and for all.

Quinn knew the brunette wasn't through with her yet and it was only a matter of time before she was going to have to come face to face with the singer again. Rachel was not one to back down when she was passionate about something, and Quinn could tell that the brunette was passionate about whatever it was that she was up to. Since Rachel had been strangely illusive all day, not that Quinn was looking for her before this or anything, she was going to hunt down the brunette herself.

"What is your angle, Berry?" the blonde growled out as she slammed Rachel's locker shut nearly catching the girl’s fingers inside and eliciting a squeak from her. Quinn couldn't stand it any longer. Having to sit in an abandoned career center after school while listening to Rachel prattle on about her supposed feelings for said diva was one thing, but lying in wait for the girl to attack her once again was another. This time Quinn was going to be the one to do the surprise assault. "I'm waiting" she spoke again while she crossed her arms. She was about to start tapping her foot in irritation if the girl didn't start talking soon.

"Give me a moment, I'm trying to settle my heart" Rachel breathed out trying to calm down after being scared.

"Hmm, settle your heart, huh? Perhaps you're the one who has the hots for me if your heart starts pounding with my arrival." The blonde smirked. Two can play at this game.

Rachel looked up through long thick lashes, her big brown eyes fixing on hazel. For a very brief moment Quinn's breath hitched in her throat which did not go unnoticed by Rachel. Oh yes, the brunette was most definitely still in control of this, whatever _this _was.

"You scared me, Quinn. Anyone's heart would race after being snuck up on."

Quinn attempted her best eye role but failed to intimidate the diva. "Whatever you say, Berry. Now, answer my question. What are you up to?"

Smiling inwardly, Rachel turned back to her locker as though nothing had just happened. "I'm not up to anything, Quinn, just trying to get my song list and sheet music for glee."

Scowling behind her Quinn spat out, "Stop playing dumb, stubbles, you know what I'm talking about."

"Now Quinn, what have I said about your silly little nicknames for me" Rachel said as she turned in one fluid perfect movement. "They are merely a way to cover up your real feelings for me..."

"That! That's what I'm talking about!" Quinn practically yelled as she interrupted the shorter girl while pointing a finger at her. "I figured it out! You're trying to drive me crazy so you can have Finn. Well I'm telling you right now, Rachel Berry, you can't have him! It doesn't matter what you say, you're not going to take him away from me!"

"Quinn..."

"No, _Rachel_! This little dance of yours is not going to distract me anymore from what you're really up to. Finn is not interested in you, he was never interested in you, and he's never going to be interested in you. He's in love with me, and I'm in love with..."

"Me."

"NO! I'm not in love with you, I don't care what you say or what "evidence" you _think_ you have. Get this through your thick, obnoxious, overly inflated head once and for all. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!" By the end of her rant Quinn was nearly panting and had attracted a few strange stares from nearby onlookers.

Rachel slowly looked around also noticing the stares and not wanting to have to explain what was really going on, she decided to opt for an easy way out. "We're practicing something for glee club" she explained to the students still gawking at them in the hall. This explanation seemed to appease the curious as they rolled their eyes and began to go back to what they were doing. Turning her attention back to the taller girl she was about try and calm a near belligerent ex-Cheerio when she was sharply cut off.

"I'm going to say this one more time to you and you better listen closely. I don't have any feelings for you other than extreme contempt so stop with your outrageously ridiculous brainless _crap_ about me having some hidden desire for you other than your ultimate demise." By this time Quinn was nearly snarling at the brunette. Lowering her voice and stepping into Rachel's bubble for her final power play she sneered as she finished, "Once more, stay the hell away from the father of my unborn child. He's _mine_." Feeling satisfied, well sort of, Quinn turned on her heels and practically stomped off down the hall completely missing the equally satisfied smirk on Rachel's face.

"Aren't you coming to glee?" she yelled down the hall to a retreating blonde. Without stopping, Quinn just twisted her arm around her body and flicked the shorter girl off with her middle finger eliciting a small giggle from Rachel as she closed her locker and then nearly skipped down the hall towards the choir room. Oh yeah, this definitely wasn't over yet.

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With or Without by U2 does not belong to me in any shape way or form.


	6. Like a warrior that fights and wins the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own nor did I write the songs I Knew You Were Waiting for Me by George Michael & Aretha Franklin and About a Girl by The Academy Is...

Quinn sat stewing in the Hudson basement waiting for Finn to get home from glee practice. She was starting to regret not going so she could keep an eye on her boyfriend and that _thing_ to make sure she kept her man-hands off of him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she did her best not to pace back and forth in her worked up, talked-into-anger. If she were truly honest with herself she'd have to admit that in reality she was only angry with herself, but hell that's far too much work and way too much reality and Quinn had already had enough of both lately.

After standing up and sitting down for what seemed like the hundredth time, her ears perked up at the sound of Finn's muffled voice talking to his mom upstairs. Quinn wanted to sprint up the stairs and corner him to get him to tell her every detail of what happened in glee, but she managed to restrain herself long enough until he made the fatal mistake of walking down the stairs. Instead she waited for him to get all the way into _her_ room like a predator lying in wait for her prey.

Quinn was about to jump up and get in his face and demand he tell her everything until she thought better of it and decided sweet seduction to be the better option. "Hi Finn. How was glee?" she asked in a syrupy way that made the young man's skin crawl. He _knew_ she wanted something. Or worse yet, that she _knew_ something. Santana must have called her or texted her. This couldn't be good.

"Uhm, hi Quinn. It was, uh, fine. Why didn't you come? Are you ok?" Finn knew something was up, he wasn't sure of what, but he was definitely not feeling ok himself.

As though on some sort of saccharin high, Quinn slid up to the tall boy and slowly ran her hand down his arm and into his hand. "Well I had a bit of a headache earlier, but I'm feeling much better now." Her smile bordered on creepy as she stared into his eyes making him feel even more uneasy. "What happened in glee today?" she continued while running her other hand down his chest.

A brief flashback of just 20 minutes ago in the choir room flickered in his mind. Rachel this close to him, with her hands on his chest staring up into his eyes longingly while singing.

"_With an endless desire, I kept on searching. Sure in time our eyes would meet.__ And like a bridge that's on fire, the hurt is over. One touch and you set me free_.”

"Finn!" He wasn't sure how long he had zoned out, but judging by the perturbed look on Quinn's face it was longer than he realized.

With glossed over eyes struggling to become clear he mumbled "We, uhm, sang and stuff. You know how glee is" he nervously choked out while momentarily looking down at his feet.

Quinn couldn't help squinting her eyes at him. She knew he was hiding something and she was determined to get it out of him. "What did you sing?" she asked as brightly as she could muster.

"You know, uhm, songs." He could barely contain his uneasy feeling of where this conversation was going as he genuinely regretted having come downstairs to check on his girlfriend.

Still looking quite skeptical, Quinn's voice dripped with sugar. "What were the songs?" Eerily she turned her head to the side as she watched him closely.

Another flashback hit him. This time Rachel was holding his hands tightly in her own while belting out the song with him.

"_When the river was deep, I didn't falter. When the mountain was high, I still believed. When the valley was low, it didn't stop me – no. I knew you were waiting. I knew you were waiting for me!"_

"Oh uh, nothing special. Just something that someone brought up." _Please don't ask me who, please don't ask me who_, Finn repeated in his head as he rung his hands together.

Quinn knew who suggested whatever song Finn sang that was making him so damn jumpy right now, and she was going to kill her if it was a ballad. Who else would recommend a song that she and Finn could sing together other than Rachel herself. Dead, she was dead. "Who proposed the song, Finn, and what was it?"

"_So we were drawn together through destiny!__ I know this love we share was meant to be, oh!_ _(Knew you were waiting) I knew you were waiting for me!_”

Rachel's impassioned voice kept ripping through him like fire and he struggled to keep focus on the very irritated blonde in front of him. Barely above a whisper he murmured, "Uh, Rachel."

"I'm sorry Finn, who? I'm afraid my pregnancy hormones that _you_ created are rushing so rapidly through my body right now that I can't hear all that well and you're going to have to speak _UP_." No longer was her voice sweet but instead took on a venomous tone nearly instantly, and Finn was terrified.

"_(I still believed) When the valley was low.__ (It didn't stop me) Nothing can stop me, no! I knew you were waiting for me!_”

Suddenly regaining his backbone Finn stood straight up revealing his full height stretching nearly a foot taller than Quinn. "I said Rachel. Rachel suggested the song, and Mr. Schue said I should sing it with her and that it might be a good song for Sectionals." A satisfied smile shyly crooked up the sides of his lips as he looked down at his girlfriend whose eyes were swarming with unspoken resentment.

Gritting her teeth she growled out, "And what was the song she _suggested_ you sing with her?"

"Technically Mr. Schue suggested that I sing it with h…"

"Finn!"

"I Knew You Were Waiting for Me by George Michael and Aretha Franklin." His words came spilling from his mouth in one fluid gurgle in hopes that if he said it fast enough it would be like ripping off a band-aid quickly and somehow hurt less.

Quinn stood staring at his chest while the revelation of the song fully sank in. Rachel really was after Finn. Quinn hadn't been crazy when she thought this earlier, but what was so strange was the hurt she was feeling deep down. It wasn't the idea of losing Finn. It was the idea of losing…No, she couldn't be. This was ridiculous. Quinn's eyes were twitching as she continued her stare on Finn's shirt, meanwhile he was tensely waiting for her to blow up at any moment.

He didn't want to startle her too much but he couldn't stand it any longer. Finn knew he had hurt her, and this hurt him. It was true he had feelings for the brunette, but at the same time he was loyal to Quinn and their baby. He was going to stand by her no matter what. "Quinn?" he urged quietly. No answer, eyes still wildly twitching as it was obvious the girl's thoughts were running rampant in her mind. Perhaps a little louder. "Quinn?"

Suddenly she looked up at him with near madness on her face and what appeared to be the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Get out" she whispered while turning away from him completely dejected.

His heart sank. He had hurt her. "Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't mea…." he began to plead before she interrupted.

"Please Finn, just leave." Her back was still facing him in order to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from her glassy hazel eyes.

Nodding to no one since Quinn couldn't actually see him he just sighed, "Ok."

She listened to his feet as they slowly walked up the stairs. Listening closely she heard him say something to his mom before the sound of the front door opening and closing signaled that he had left the house.

Quinn looked over at her bed where she had _the_ dream just the night before. So warm, so loving, so beautiful. If she could just talk with Rachel, maybe she could convince her that Finn isn't the one she should be with, that the two of them could just…. No! NO! She was not falling for that girl, NO! With a new fire Quinn stormed over to her stereo and flipped it on going straight to the song that had been running unconsciously through her mind for days as she began to belt out with feigned anger…

One song, about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her  
I wait here everyday  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice...

Quinn looked up at the ceiling as though singing to the heavens feeling as though if she sang it with enough conviction, she could prove the lyrics were true about her.

I'm not in love!  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

She looked back down at her bed as though a certain person was sitting there listening to this display of so-called anger.

Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines, so well rehearsed  
Tongue-tied and overloaded  
You never notice

She returned her eyes to the ceiling….

I'm not in love!  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

….only to look back at the bed and pointing her finger at an imaginary figure dressed in an animal print sweater and pleated skirt.

I'm not in love!  
This is not your song!  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

Quinn twirled on her heel facing away from the bed that she felt still held the dream she had the night before.

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants to be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone

Again she looked to the ceiling, but with less bite in her tone, the fire draining out of her.

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

She walked back to the sofa bed and stood at the edge, finishing the song in almost a whisper.

I'm not in love (To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
This is not your song (To be loved, to be loved, everyone)  
I'm not gonna waste these words (wants to be loved, to be loved)  
About a girl….

As Quinn finished singing the song she sat down on her bed sighing deeply, her shoulders slumped, and a silent tear sliding down her cheek.

**tbc**


	7. So how do I do normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for your continued interest in this!

Quinn sat solemnly on Puck's couch, her bags sitting next to her with clothes sticking out of the top in a mocking fashion. She had found herself kicked out of two houses in a matter of only a few months and despite the fact that Mrs. Puckerman had invited her to live in her house while she was pregnant with her teenage son's child, it was with great reluctance. Though she knew her son wasn't a saint, she was quite disappointed with him.

After a big fight between Puck and his mother including a lot of yelling and some choice Hebrew words, she finally conceded into letting Quinn stay with them until the baby was born. There was one condition, however, that the young girl help out with the chores around the house leaving Quinn to feel like a pregnant Cinderella only without the fairy godmother or any hope of finding her prince who would come and sweep her off her feet. Puck was a decent guy, but he was definitely no prince charming.

Quinn was given Puck’s room while he was going to have to sleep on the couch for the rest of the pregnancy. While she wasn’t exactly a part of the decision, the blonde wasn’t going to turn down having a room to herself. On the other hand, it also meant having to deal with Puck’s room which meant all of his….stuff. Quinn felt uncomfortable in the room, but she wasn’t exactly in a position to complain. At least she had clean sheets and the mattress had been Febrezed beforehand.

As miserable as she felt, Quinn had no idea just how horrible and guilty Rachel Berry was feeling across town as she sat sulking on her bed. Though she felt justified in telling Finn the truth, after all he was her friend first while Quinn had been nothing but cruel to her most of the time, she still felt absolutely terrible about getting the pregnant girl kicked out of yet another home.

The brunette continued to rationalize that telling Finn was the right thing to do because he had every right to know he wasn't the father. She knew just how stressed out he had been since Quinn had sprung the news on him, and Rachel knew that she could remove that stress with one statement; however, now that she had told him she felt utterly dreadful. Rachel knew that deep down she had betrayed Quinn even though technically the blonde had never entrusted her with this secret.

Secret. It was no wonder why Quinn looked like she was going to be sick the first time Rachel had mentioned the secret she thought Quinn had been hiding. Quinn really had been hiding a secret, one that was much bigger than a crush. Just thinking about it made the brunette's heart sink. The ex-cheerleader had been carrying around this guilt with her since she had found out she was pregnant as if that discovery in and of itself wasn't bad enough.

On one hand Rachel thought it was karma coming back to bite the blonde for all of her past cruelty towards others, but on the other hand Rachel would never wish such devastating things like being thrown away by one's own parents on anyone. Now she had been thrown away by Finn and his mom. Deep down Rachel knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't stop herself from the near unbearable guilt she now held in her heart because regardless of what Quinn had done to her in the past, the blonde was still just a scared 16 year old who was now carrying the world around on her shoulders.

"Rachel, honey, are you coming down to dinner?" one of Rachel's fathers called up the stairs in a gentle tone pulling her from her thoughts. She had come home in tears that day after the fight that occurred in the choir room during glee, and he knew she needed some time to herself. It was true Rachel liked to talk, but when something was truly bothering her she preferred to be by herself to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

Coming to the edge of the staircase she quietly responded, "No thanks, Daddy. I'm not really all that hungry."

He could tell she had been crying, the light in her eyes dimmer than usual. "Ok, sweetie, but you really should have a little something later. It's not good for you to skip meals."

"I know. I promise I'll drink a protein shake before I go to bed." She looked pitiful as she stared down at her feet.

"Ok, sounds good" he responded as she began to walk back to her room. "Oh, and Rachel" he called to her retreating form, getting her to turn back around. "Don't beat yourself up too much. Finn deserved to know the truth." She nodded glumly as she turned back towards her room with renewed tears in her eyes. If she was so right, then why did she feel so terrible?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For a few weeks that followed, everyone shunned Quinn in glee except Puck, Santana, and Brittany and it was clear that the rest were taking Finn's side in the matter which came as no surprise to the blonde. She couldn't blame them really, but it still stung every time she walked into the choir room only to find her three friends on one side and everyone else on the other.

What surprised her the most was how her heart clenched as she found her gaze returning time and time again to Rachel and her sitting close to Finn each day. She also made note how the shorter girl would make shy glances towards her, her eyes filled with what Quinn imagined was guilt. There was a part of her that was still defiantly denying any feelings toward the brunette, but it was dissolving more and more with each day that passed to the point that any anger she tried to work up inside only caused her to make herself sick.

Quinn tried to be angry with the diva for telling Finn the truth, but she meant it when she said that Rachel had only done what she herself could not. In some ways she felt a bit betrayed by the brunette, but each time she tried to make herself angry with this rationale it would fall apart since in the end the two of them hadn't been friends so how could Rachel possibly have betrayed her.

Quinn knew that Rachel's loyalty fell with Finn, and why wouldn't it be since he had treated her as a friend from the beginning. What really got to Quinn was the realization that Rachel now had what she wanted – Finn's complete attention without her being in the way.

Though Quinn highly suspected it was just a matter of time before Finn asked Rachel out, she hoped that the brunette would have the self-control to turn him down until an appropriate amount of time passed after Finn had broken up with her. What appropriate means, Quinn wasn’t sure exactly, but optimally it would mean Rachel saying no indefinitely. The blonde sighed deeply to herself knowing that wasn’t at all realistic.

She wasn’t a fool – she saw how Rachel looked at Finn, and how he looked at her. If she herself wasn’t so entangled in this weird triangle, she may even find it romantic how the two brunettes gazed at one another. Instead Quinn felt herself frowning each time she saw them within even a slight radius of one another, herself feeling pulled towards Rachel in a way she still couldn’t wrap her head around. The only thing worse than coming to terms with her own feelings was knowing that they weren't returned.

Quinn had never known what it was like to be on the other side of an unrequited love since she was usually the heartbreaker. But there was Rachel Berry, her ex-enemy, making her way into Finn's heart…and also into hers.

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, there will be (positive) Faberry interactions soon.


	8. Guess there are times when we all need to share a little pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used (Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte) does not belong to me.

The definition of dreams according to the Merriam-Webster dictionary is described as "a series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep," but Quinn Fabray knew they were so much more than mere images that flashed before her eyes as she slept. They were a window into her subconscious mind. At first she just tossed them aside reasoning that they didn't mean anything except the suggestions that a certain brunette had planted in her head, but with each one she had it would further break down her resolve.

Despite all of her carefully guarded walls, Rachel Berry had slipped in and set up camp inside of her. Everything she saw, smelled, felt - it all somehow made its way back to Rachel. Even the sight of a pencil sharpener caused Quinn to have a flashback of when she was watching the singer slowly and methodically sharpening her pencil during glee after stomping over to it in a disgusted manner. As though she felt as if she was being watched, Rachel threw that gorgeous mane over her shoulder and glanced in Quinn's direction catching hazel eyes as they quickly looked away in embarrassment of having been caught.

Quinn felt trapped in her existence even more than before. Not only was she pregnant with the child of her ex-boyfriend's best friend, but she also found herself coveting the diva on a near constant basis. Her life sucked and it seemed as though her only salvation was the dreams she could escape into each night. It may not have been reality, but it was the only time she felt as though anyone gave a damn about her. She knew she had caused her own undoing, but was she really so terrible and unforgivable that she could just be tossed away as easily as the garbage?

But in her dreams….oh her dreams! Her angel of salvation would come to her with kind words and a soft touch. It was as though Rachel had become her Princess Charming in her dream world and every night she would pull her out of the cinders and into a world of love and beauty. These dreams would then follow her to school leaving her with the feelings of warmth and longing all lumped into one lousy package that was her waking life. Though each dream was different, the sentiment was always the same: unconditional love. Every word, every look, every touch always overflowed with love and Quinn would bathe in it each night.

During the days she would do her best to hold onto those feelings as people would slam into her in the halls as though she weren't even there anymore. She allowed the flashbacks of the dreams to flood her mind and leave her feeling flushed, all the while enveloping herself in all that was Rachel Berry. While Quinn had never really given Rachel any real chance at friendship, she felt deep down that the brunette gave her all when it came to love no matter who it was. Though Rachel had been continuously beaten down, she always came back with light and a fierce determination and refusal to be ignored. This all made it the more difficult for Quinn to continue to deny her attraction to her.

At one time she would avoid Rachel at all costs, and now she found herself going out of her way, sometimes at the expense of being late to class, just to catch a glimpse of the shorter girl walking down the hall. It was torture as she found the brunette usually in the company of Finn, but it was worth it just to watch the girl as she practically bounced down the hall to her classes.

"Stalk much?" Santana had seemingly come out of nowhere, but in actuality she had been observing the blonde's peculiar behavior for days.

"Holy shit, Santana! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Quinn panted out as she clutched her books closer to her chest.

The cheerleader merely glanced over at her friend before returning her eyes to the pair that she caught the blonde staring at. "You're better off" she mused looking back at Quinn.

Her heart calming down, Quinn shot one last look at Rachel as she turned the corner with the tall boy right at her hip. "What?" was all she could muster out after her private daily pattern had been rudely interrupted.

"You're better off without Finn. I never thought he was right for you anyway." She glanced over at her friend who still had a puzzled look on her face. "Sure he's cute and popular but let's face it, the boy is lacking in other departments."

Quinn couldn't help but look at the Latina with a scrunched up face. "You were the one who said I should date Finn in the first place."

"Well sure he was the quarterback and you were head cheerleader, it just made sense to improve both of your popularity statuses" she said scoffing. Noticing the wince at the past tense of head cheerleader, Santana quickly changed the subject. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

That day in glee Quinn found the air more tense than usual. Apparently before she made it into the choir room, a fight had nearly broken out when Puck accused Finn for having moved on rather quickly after witnessing the tall boy walking in with Rachel snuggly at his side with his arm around her shoulders. After being informed of this by Santana and Brittany, Quinn was extremely glad she had missed it because the thought of _his_ man-hands on her was not something she was ready for.

Despite knowing better, she looked over at Finn whose eyes were filled with a mixture of hurt that was being overshadowed with anger and deep resentment. Puck looked at her with what could be called good intentional anger directed towards the taller boy, but instead it just made her feel worse. Finally her gaze wandered over to the girl standing off to Finn's side. Her hands were on his arm as though she had been holding him back from a fight, but had allowed her hands to linger a little longer. Catching Quinn's sad eyes, Rachel quickly let go looking guilty and slightly ashamed.

A minute later Mr. Schuester quickly walked into the room with an excited tone in his voice as he talked about what the week would entail for the group, not at all noticing what he had just stepped into.

"So I was thinking this morning that since there has been a lot of stress on everyone lately that it might be a good idea to get some of those feelings out and clear the air, which brings me to your assignments for the week. I want you all to pick a song that represents how you're feeling right now, and give it your all. I have found that when I have a lot of stress it always helps to know I'm not the only one. As the Elton John song says, Sad Songs Say So Much. So, while you all think about that I would like to go over a few things regarding Regional's."

Before he could continue, Finn suddenly stood up nearly knocking Rachel out of her seat beside him. "Uh, Mr. Schue?"

Will looked up from his notes rather startled, "Yes Finn?"

"If it's ok with you and everyone here, I have a song in mind" he said in a sheepish yet determined voice. Meanwhile, Quinn's stomach clenched in fear, her eyes traveling over to the brunette next to him. She looked just as nervous as the blonde felt.

Will laughed a little out of surprise. "Already?" Finn just nodded. "Uhm, well sure, ok. Go for it!"

Puck clenched his jaw while tensing all over making Quinn who sat next to him even more nervous. Santana quietly placed her hand over the blonde's, while Brittany looked at her with concern in her eyes. Quinn thoroughly appreciated her friends being there for her even before the song began. Whatever it was going to be, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

Either it was going to be an ‘I hate you’ song towards her, or an ‘I love you’ song to Rachel, and she really didn't think she could bear to hear the latter. Glancing over at the brunette she expected to see admiration and goo-goo eyes, but instead she found apprehension. Everyone else in the room looked between each other with uneasy glances not knowing what to expect as Finn took a seat behind the drums.

With the thump of the bass drum and the strumming of the electric guitar, Quinn knew immediately what the song was and it definitely wasn't an 'I love you' song, and she felt some of the tension leave her body. This she could deal with. Judging by the head bobbing everyone else was doing in the room they too recognized the song. This part could only spell trouble for Quinn as her fears would soon be realized once Finn hit the chorus. His eyes were searing with fury as he stared into hers as he began singing.

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it, she don't care

It was then right before the chorus that her nightmare began as everyone but Santana, Puck, and Brittany stood up. Well Brittany tried, but was immediately pulled back down by Santana. The room filled with voices singing the chorus in an almost chant-like way. Everyone but the three of them…and Rachel.

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Everyone was still dancing around as Finn continued to sing, but his angry eyes never left Quinn's as he beat the drums with frustrated rage.

He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to buy the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's trippin' on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

With a new fire everyone began to twist and practically shout out the chorus with Finn.

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now

If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

To the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

As if on cue everyone settled back down for the next part of Finn's song, his eyes looking back to Quinn then slowly to Rachel as if to emphasize his words and their meanings to both of them.

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here

While twirling one of his drumsticks in the his fingers, he suddenly stopped to point to Rachel as he sang the last part of the verse before heading back into a glee club filled final chorus.

Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Now you know what to do

So come on, feelin' good!

As the song ended everyone cheered. Everyone but the three friends…and Rachel who clapped mildly as she glanced sorrowfully in Quinn's direction with unsaid emotions passing over both of their faces. One thing was for sure – Quinn was going to need her dreams more than ever that night even if she too didn't want to be in love.

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next episode, positive Faberry interaction...🤗


	9. Its fine the way you want me on your own, but in the end it’s always me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this is not mine, it’s by The Cardigans – Couldn’t Care Less.

Wednesday morning found Finn Hudson practically sprinting down the halls of McKinley High with a nonstop talking shadow wearing yet another animal themed sweater briskly trying to keep up with the longer legged boy.

"Finn will you slow down, I'm just trying to reason with you" Rachel panted out as she padded close behind.

Glancing briefly over his shoulder he mumbled back, "You're not trying to reason with me, you're trying to tell me what to do and I don't care what you say, I was justified in singing that song. I don't understand why you're standing up for her anyway, she's been nothing but mean to you since you two met."

"I realize that, but I also understand why she's acted the way she has all this time" Rachel said relieved that Finn had finally stopped when he had reached his locker.

As he spun the dial on his lock he growled, "And why is that, cuz she's a lying, cheating slut?"

Rachel winced at the words he was spitting out. She understood his anger, but still thought he was being overly harsh. "Well that's not important, but what is important is that you used to love her and care about her. I know she made a big mistake, but she's paying for it. I just don't think we have any right to pass any judgment on her. After all, we're all only 16. There have been scientific studies that have shown that it isn't even until the age of 27 that a person can even grasp the idea that death is forever, so how can we expect a 16 year old to not to make any mistakes?" Not seeing any change in his demeanor she quietly added while placing her hand on his arm, "She's scared, Finn."

Taking in a deep breath he sighed out, "Again, why are you standing up for her? I thought you were my friend, not hers."

"It's not a matter of whom I'm friends with, Finn, it's a matter of doing what's right and I don't feel that abandoning her in her greatest time of need to be the right thing to do." Rachel stood with her typical righteous indignation written all over her face making it nearly impossible to look her in the eye without feeling weighed down by it.

"I just don't think I can be her friend right now, Rach. She really hurt me" Finn replied softly looking down into her eyes.

"I get that Finn, I really do, and believe me I sympathize, but I'm just saying to maybe lay off on the torment. For the rest of her life she will have to deal with the choices she's made; I don't think she needs any help in that department."

"I'll think about it, but that's as good as it gets right now. I'm sorry."

"I can live with that. For now." She smiled lightly at the taller boy in front of her. In the end she knew deep down he would eventually come around. "I'll see you in glee?"

"Yeah." As she turned to leave, Finn called out. "Hey wait up, I'll walk you to class." They smiled at one another as they immediately fell into step as they talked animatedly down the hall.

Little did they realize that there was a pair of hazel eyes that had been fixed on them since they first appeared in sophomore hall. She hadn't heard what was said, all she saw was that Rachel was chasing after Finn, physically and most likely emotionally. Turning away from the seemingly happy couple, Quinn turned and made her way to her own class with her head hanging low.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time glee had come around that day, Quinn was more than ready to sing the song she had picked out. Looking around the room at all the cheery faces who were discussing their chosen songs for the week's assignment, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at their joyfulness. Once upon a time she was one of them, and now she was just lost and downright petrified at what the future would bring. There were so many unanswered questions that kept her up at night leaving her drained every day.

Rachel, as usual, was sitting in the front with Finn by her side. Quinn noted that their shoulders touched every time either leaned in to say something to the other sending waves of envy through her body and making her feel queasy. She was seriously considering leaving after she sang her song today; she'd pull the pregnancy card if she had to.

"You've got to stop staring at them, it’s not doing you any good" Santana said in between talking with Brittany who was now concentrating on a rather large doodle in what was supposed to be her math notebook.

Thankfully Santana just thought she was feeling jealous of Rachel rather than Finn, but regardless she also knew Santana was right. She was only torturing herself.

"I know" she simply answered looking away reluctantly. Even from this distance she could smell the brunette's soft perfume. Stronger sense of smell was sometimes an unfortunate side effect of the pregnancy hormones that were swarming through her blood stream, and yet Quinn found herself drinking in all that was Rachel Berry nearly every chance she got which only furthered her own torment.

Mr. Schuester's typical exuberant entrance pulled her from her intense gaze of Rachel, and signaled that it was nearly time for her to take her place in front of the group to sing her chosen song. The blonde was planning on waiting out his pleasantries but then hoped to be the first to volunteer so she could get herself out of the room before she had to listen to Rachel's. She had a feeling it would be all gooey and lovey judging by the looks she kept shooting at Finn.

If she had to, Quinn was prepared to plead with the brunette in order to go first. Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to handle Rachel's declaration of love to Finn in front of everyone. It was bad enough she was just starting to come to terms with how she felt about the diva, it was quite another to have to then watch said girl sing her heart out to someone else. Unrequited love sucked, and Quinn was finding out just how bad.

"Mr. Schue could I interrupt you for a second?" the blonde asked quickly surprising everyone as it was usually Rachel's job to cut the young teacher off. She couldn't wait any longer because the longer she sat there thinking about everything, the sicker to her stomach she got.

"Uh sure, Quinn. What's up?" he responded slightly taken aback by her unusual abruptness.

"I'm sorry for stopping your lecture, but I'm not sure if I will be staying for the entire time, and I was just wondering if I could sing my song right of way so I can maybe leave early." It was sort of a question but more of a statement and Will didn't know what else to do but to grant her wish.

Quinn stood slowly and took in a deep breath before glancing towards dark brown eyes who were watching her closely. Full lips lifted into a reassuring small smile that Quinn appreciated, but she couldn't return because she felt it was only pity she saw in those eyes. She had already given the band the heads up of what song she had planned and they nodded when she took center stage in the choir room, sitting on a tall stool she had Puck bring in earlier.

The slow rhythms of an electric guitar started to filter through the room as soft drums added an ominous feel. Quinn's gentle voice began to spill from her lips in languid fluidity. Her eyes sought out nothing and no one at first, just feeling herself absorbed in the music.

Oh, my heart can't carry much more  
It's really, really aching and sore  
My heart don't care anymore  
I really can't bear more

My hands don't work like before  
I shiver and I scrape at your door  
My heart can't carry much more  
But you couldn't care less, could you?

Quinn looked over to where Finn was sitting, his eyes looking flat yet sad all at the same time.

Your face don't look like before  
It's really not like yours anymore  
Your eyes don't like me no more  
They quiver and they shift to the floor

My heart don't beat like before  
It's never been this slow  
No, my blood don't flow anymore  
And you couldn't care less, could you?

Could we stop and sleep for a spell  
We can turn this ditch into a well  
And send that old devil back to hell  
But we really don't care, do we?

Her eyes made their way over to where Puck was sitting. They both looked at each other with worn out expressions both searching for simple answers.

Your back's not straight like before  
You really shouldn't carry me no more  
I'm much too heavy for you  
I'm really quite a mess, yes

We just don't care anymore  
We're crooked and we're cut to the core  
We're just not there anymore  
But we really don't care, do we?

No, we couldn't care less  
We couldn't care less, could we?

Quinn's eyes drifted to an unseen spot on the floor as the last few notes were played. The song itself was not exhausting to sing, but inside she felt as though she had just exposed herself and as such was completely overtaken with exhaustion. Everyone in the room began to softly clap as if afraid to break the spell they felt they had all fallen under. Newly empathetic eyes were all around her, but there was only one pair she cared about.

Not being able to stop herself, Quinn glanced at Rachel and caught a glimpse of the unshed tears she saw lingering in the brunette's eyes. She had touched her, and it made Quinn's heart swell to near bursting as she felt her own tears starting to well up. Quietly she walked over to Mr. Schuester and whispered in his ear asking if she could leave early. With a gentle nod he granted her this while adding that she did a beautiful job and he offered her any assistance he could.

Thanking him she looked over to Puck who got the message that she wanted to leave. Since he was her ride, he grabbed his backpack and made his way over to her. Quinn stole one more look in Rachel's direction who was still watching her though Finn was whispering in her ear. She appeared to say something back, but never lost eye contact with the blonde. Puck's strong arm slipping around her waist broke the trance she felt herself under from those deep brown eyes, and she reluctantly walked out of the room with him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thursday afternoon found Quinn sitting on the outdoor bleachers during Cheerios practice. She knew she was tormenting herself in doing so, but the idea of going to glee was worse. Knowing that it was selfish to not want to hear what others had to sing about also didn't stop her from not attending. Life really sucked for her right now and she didn't care how happy or even how sad someone else might be. She had earned her misery and she was prepared to dwell in it.

To know Rachel Berry would be to know that she was nearly insane when it came to all things theater, or her life, as she would correct anyone making that mistake. To know Rachel Berry would also be to know that currently her life revolved around glee and everything pertaining to it. Quinn knew these things about Rachel so she nearly fell off the bleacher she was currently sitting on when she heard a timid voice ask, "Is this seat taken?" by none other than Ms. Gold Star herself. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she asked softly as she proceeded to sit down next to Quinn.

"Uhm yeah, a little" the blonde replied still dumbstruck by this turn of events. "What are you doing here?" Noticing that Rachel was a little put off by her unintentional harshness, she quickly added, "I mean, was glee canceled?"

"No, no glee was not canceled" Rachel replied but added nothing further only sparking Quinn's curiosity of what on earth would cause the diva to miss her most prized part of the day.

"So, uh, why aren't you there?" Hazel eyes searched the brunette's profile gladly taking in every perfect strand of soft locks as they swayed lightly in the breeze reminding her of the first dream she had of Rachel.

Rachel, on the other hand, had been looking down towards the Cheerios who were currently standing in a circle and appeared to be arguing. "I came to find you" she said nonchalantly as though it was something she did all the time.

Quinn couldn't help the grin that was sweeping quickly across her face as she squeaked out, "Really?"

For the first time she had sat down, Rachel turned and looked at Quinn in the eyes. Pausing, as if for effect, she replied simply again. "Yes."

The pale blonde could feel a blush starting to creep its way up her neck and in a desperate attempt to stop it she quickly looked away from Rachel's intense gaze and looked at the Cheerios instead. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Smirking to herself Rachel just replied, "No, I don't mind," but didn't offer an answer. Realizing she wasn't saying anything, Quinn looked over at her and noticed the smirk on her face and lightly bumped their shoulders together in an effort to get the other girl to elaborate. Rachel giggled softly at this but then sobered as she answered, "After your performance yesterday, and then leaving early, I had a feeling you might not come to glee for the rest of the week. Not that I blame you after hearing what Finn sang, which by the way I do not condone. I thought he was being very harsh and I told him as such" she ended firmly.

For the second time in just a few minutes, Quinn squeaked again "Really?"

Again Rachel turned her intense gaze back to the blonde next to her. "Yes. He was being a selfish Neanderthal and not taking your feelings into consideration at all when he blurted out his own in front of everyone in what I found to be quite childish."

All Quinn could do on her part was to gape at Rachel in surprise. It felt weird yet comfortable and natural to be sitting there talking to her former enemy, and for the first time in a long time during her waking hours Quinn felt like everything was going to be alright. Sitting in comfortable silence they both went back to watching what was currently happening on the field. They could hear Coach Sylvester barking out orders on her megaphone while a sea of red, black, and white scurried around trying to make her happy.

Naturally it was Rachel who broke the silence first. "When I first met you, or rather when I first heard your name, I thought it was Quinnif."

Quinn wrinkled her nose at this admission yet with a small smile she turned to look at Rachel. "Quinnif?" she giggled quietly thinking about Rachel mishearing her name.

Rachel grinned but kept her eyes on the field. "Whenever Coach Sylvester would call out to you she would say your full name, but the way she said it always sounded to me like Quinnif Abray which at the time I thought, well that's an interesting name. Quinnif." She let the name role off her lips while Quinn giggled once again.

"How long did it take before you realized that wasn't my name?" Quinn managed out between giggles.

"I heard one of the other cheerleaders yelling to you, and I thought perhaps she didn't know your name or she was shortening it to just Quinn, but then someone referred to you in the hall as Quinn Fabray and suddenly it clicked." Rachel found herself laughing at her mistake. She knew that in telling Quinn it would in a sense be a peace offering after the mild torment she had put the blonde through earlier with the whole crush thing, which she still adamantly stood by.

"That's really cute, Rachel" Quinn said nearly breathless from this whole experience of being so close to the other girl and having such a ‘normal’ and easy conversation. Short seconds later she realized what she had said, and started to blush. She had just called Rachel cute, and this wasn't a dream. She turned away from the girl next to her desperately trying to hide her embarrassment. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Quinn's mind was suddenly catching up to the conversation. "Wait, were you at Cheerios practice when you heard Coach Sylvester call my name?" She looked over to Rachel who was still staring off into the distance. Quinn couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful. Her mind was racing. Had Rachel been watching her at some point?

This time it was Rachel's turn to blush having been caught. "Yes, I was." She sighed as she continued, "I wanted to know what it was that boys found so entertaining and fascinating. On a basic sexually appealing standpoint I can understand that they find the short skirts that twirl up titillating in the sense that it gives them a glimpse of what is hiding underneath, while all the jumping around also causes a substantial amount of bouncing of a certain female anatomy. Going by this I can see in a very logical sense why boys like to watch cheerleaders. And with all the attention of the opposite sex that cheerleaders receive, I can see why other girls wish to be one or at least covet that attention. When you break it down and think about it, it's really all just a performance."

Quinn's heart dropped. It wasn't her specifically that Rachel had come to see; she was just being Rachel. Just as Quinn was going to ask another question, possibly along the lines of whether Rachel herself found the short skirts 'titillating' as well, a loud angry booming voice was shouting at them from a screeching megaphone.

"Thelma! Louise! Please remove your pathetic little wannabe asses off of the bleachers. You're distracting my girls." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other then proceeded to gather up their things knowing they would be physically removed by the coach if they didn't comply immediately.

"Do you, uh, need a ride home? Puck said I could have the keys to his truck, course that was after I threatened to cut off his 'awesome baby making tool' as he has been referring to it lately." Quinn laughed softly trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel just grinned up at her with solemn in her eyes. "Thanks, Quinn, but actually Finn said he would take me home today. I'm supposed to meet him after glee and he's going to catch me up on anything I missed." She felt incredibly guilty after seeing how the blonde's shoulders immediately dropped at the mention of the boy's name.

"Ok" she nearly whispered, the breath leaving her quickly. "Thanks for coming to find me" she smiled slightly at the girl next to her.

"You're welcome" Rachel offered up knowing it wasn't enough. "So I'll see you tomorrow…?" It was more of a question than a statement, and Quinn nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening, Rachel."

"You too, Quinn." Rachel paused as if she were debating whether she should try to hug the taller girl, or if she would be over stepping her boundaries. As if noticing the inner struggle within her, Quinn decided to let her off the hook and waved slightly as she turned and walked towards the parking lot.

Taking deep breaths she nearly stomped towards Puck's vehicle thinking about how Finn, the golden boy, just seemed to keep getting everything he wanted as though he can do no wrong. Without realizing it, a fire had been lit deep inside of Quinn. She may be down, but she most certainly was not out.

Clearly Rachel had seen a chink in Finn's armor, and golden boy or not, he was not going to come out on top this time. If there was one thing Quinn was sure of, it’s that she had it in her power to get anyone she wanted, and this time the person she wanted more than anyone else, possibly in her whole life, was Rachel Berry and damn it - she was going to do everything in her power to get the brunette or her name wasn't Quinnif Abray!

**tbc**


	10. Keeping my head out of my head, I curse my old familiar way

Now that Quinn Fabray had resigned herself to the idea, or rather the fact, that she did indeed have feelings for Rachel Berry, she wasn't sure what do to from there. She wanted Rachel and she was going to do what it took to get her, but that didn't mean she had any idea on how to proceed. Quinn had never wooed a girl before, or anyone even remotely like the brunette, so the idea of what actions to take left her at a lost. She considered seeking advice from someone, but whom? Who could she trust enough? Who would understand Rachel enough and how to court her properly?

Kurt Hummel was the only name that came to mind as she began considering possible people to talk to. Since he was gay and knew what it was like to be bullied as a result, she knew he would no doubt be willing to keep this on the down-low for the time being. While Quinn knew he tended to be a bit of a gossip, she trusted that this was something more personal and not something that you gossip about as it could mean potentially dangerous repercussions. Though no one really knew what Quinn had to face in terms of her parents, just knowing that they went to the extreme of kicking her out for being pregnant, there was no telling what they would do if they found out she was interested in dating a girl.

Quinn considered Santana for an even shorter amount of time knowing that despite the fact that the newest HBIC could get anyone she wanted male or female, the fact remained that she REALLY did not like the other brunette. Or, at least, that's how she wanted everyone to think she felt. Since Santana was out of the question, so then was Brittany by default since they _always _talked about _everything_.

Quinn hadn't even deliberated over whether to ask Mercedes considering how much she loved to gossip. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the idea of hiding her and Rachel's relationship once it had come to fruition but until it actually happened, she wanted to be able to get the girl's attention before the entire school weighed in with their opinions. Quinn had already been kicked out of her parents' house - she really didn't have anything else to lose and yet so very much to gain. Despite all the different buttons Rachel could push that would drive the blonde insane, there were so many others that drove her crazy with such intense feelings that she thought only existed in movies.

Tina and Artie would probably look at her as though she had grown a second head just for talking to them, so they were out. Mike and Matt were in their own little world therefore neither were an option. That only left Puck, and though he could be extremely smooth with the ladies and get just about anyone he wanted including Rachel for a short time (of which just the idea of his lips on Rachel made Quinn's stomach instantly tie up in knots), he was out of the question. Knowing Puck he would turn it into some perverted girl-on-girl chase that he would no doubt want some sort of payback for helping her. Absolutely _not_ going to happen.

Finn was out of the question for obvious reasons. Quinn knew that he was her biggest adversary and competition for Rachel's heart, but that wasn't going to deter her in the slightest. She knew he hated her right now and as much as she wanted to get down and dirty with the fight, she knew that if she got nasty it would only make him look better in Rachel's eyes. Fighting with Finn was only going to make her look like a bitch, and if she wasn't going to get the girl it wasn't going to be because of something she caused. Oh she would battle with Finn, but she had every intention of coming out of each clash looking like _the_ one for the diva.

All of this, however, was not going to deter Quinn in the slightest. Now that her target, or rather her source of affection, had been identified there was no stopping the blonde. Somehow, someway she was going to get her girl. _Her girl_. Just the thought made her toes curl. Never had Quinn thought she'd be so enamored with another person let alone a girl, let alone Rachel Berry.

Ok so Rachel’s status at school wasn't that great, but there was no denying her incredible talent and determination to get the hell out of Lima and make something great of herself. That alone was worth admiring. And ok so she could talk with proverbial word vomit on a constant basis, but there was also no denying that she had a smoking hot body. Despite her choice in clothing, those short skirts left little to the imagination and instantly brought your attention to amazingly smooth, toned, permanently tanned legs that seemed to go on forever despite her short stature.

Nearly drooling at the thought, Quinn had an idea - the internet! There had to be information that would give some sort of clue as how a girl could woo another girl. She'd settle for chatrooms if she had to, but she needed some sort of way to begin with Rachel. Quinn also really needed someone to talk to about what she was feeling since it was eating her up inside with all her thoughts, emotions, questions, and most certainly her new found desires.

She was starting to get desperate enough that the idea of going online to find a chatroom that may allow her to, at the very least, vent her frustrations was not the worst idea in the world. After all, she was not supposed to be having these feelings for a girl in the first place and just having the knowledge that she wasn't alone in her feelings (even though logically she knew she wasn't), would help so much.

Sitting down at her makeshift desk she turned on her laptop staring at it while it hummed to life in front of her. Tapping her fingers impatiently next to it she decided she needed to put on some music to distract her suddenly jittery nerves. Rather than listening to something she owned she decided on a radio station on Pandora on her MP3 player. She hit random on the stations she had created and instantly began humming to herself while wondering if Rachel was listening to anything right now.

The girl had Quinn twisted up in every possible way and she couldn't believe how little she cared anymore. Inside out, upside down and all around - she had become consumed with that girl. Completely wasted on the words that Rachel sang, Quinn wished she had a CD of the brunette singing as she craved to hear her voice.

She considered going to Rachel’s MySpace page and potentially commenting on her videos again, but this time **skysplits** would be kinder and more genuine with her true thoughts about the videos the brunette would post. On the other hand, if Quinn just randomly started posting on the videos without having a conversation with Rachel first, the shorter girl would probably just think that the blonde was up to something. Not to mention all of the questions Quinn would get from anyone who may also be looking at Rachel’s MySpace page and wondering what she was up to. No, the fewer people who knew about her feelings right now, the better.

A beep on the computer drew her attention back to the laptop in front of her and to the glow of the screen only to be met with her background - a picture of Alex Pettyfer smiling back at her. "Well he has to go,” Quinn said out loud to the image. Not being able to leave her background blank, she decided the first thing she needed to do was to find something else. Something that would be more appropriate to how she was currently feeling.

Quinn sat back and let her mind wander in an attempt to think of something perfect, something that would make her happy. A soft image of Rachel danced across her mind instantly bringing a smile to her face. Without the obviousness of an actual picture of the girl, how could she put Rachel on her background?

_Didn't know what I was missing_ _ ‘til I caught sight of you  
Melt down my ammunition, I willingly diffuse_

_Now everything looks different__, so wonderfully different_  


Quinn looked at her player to find out the name of the artist singing. Garrison Starr. Not someone she could remember hearing anything from before, yet the lyrics were perfect. Is this why Rachel always wanted to submerge herself in music? Because it was able to say things she couldn't? It made sense. What you can't say in words, you can sing with a melody.

_My hour of temporary blindness, stunned like a sleepwalk slapped awake  
And you're something else, something else_

_Gardenia, out of my reach  
Gardenia, why'd you have to open yourself to me?_

The blonde found herself gently swaying to the rhythm of the guitar and the singer as she searched randomly for pictures. There were a lot of things that seemed to define the brunette - gold stars, animal print sweaters, musical theater, short skirts. Short skirts... Before she even realized what she was doing, Quinn was staring at pictures of girls in short skirts in various poses.

"Whoa, what are you looking at?"

Quinn screeched as she immediately slammed her laptop shut and jumped up from the chair as if it had bit her. The whole movement looked impossibly fast for a pregnant girl, Puck thought as he eyed her curiously. "What were you looking at?" he asked again as the girl in front of him started to calm down.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?!" Quinn yelped still out of breath.

"Uh, I live here. I wasn't exactly sneaking up on you. Besides, I called your name as I walked in." Smirking he added "But now I see why you didn't hear me."

Rolling her eyes the girl mumbled, "You're such a perv."

"_Me_?" Puck scoffed as he walked toward her laptop. "I'm not the one looking at girls in naughty school-girl outfits" he finished while reaching for the computer.

A flash of blonde darted in front of him blocking his path as she placed her hand firmly on the still closed laptop. "What do you want, Puckerman?"

"Now is that any way to greet your baby daddy?" he asked playfully. Seeing she wasn't having any of it he changed his tone. "My mom wanted me to ask if spaghetti was ok for dinner."

"Oh, uhm, yeah sure." Quinn began to sit back down and shuffled some of her papers on the desk to look like she was busy, hoping he would get the hint and leave. "Spaghetti is fine." She stared intently at the closed computer desperately wanting to continue with what she was doing prior to being so rudely interrupted.

Watching curiously, Puck turned his head slightly hoping to get a little more out of his baby mamma. Having been in love with her for so long he had become quite fluent in Quinn's moods and body language, but the way she was sitting right now just begged for further questions. Suddenly he felt a pair of hazel eyes glaring daggers at him and the Quinn he recognized had reemerged making him think differently about his idea of asking her more about the website he had caught her openly gawking at.

"Ok then, I'll let her know" he stated as he began to leave the room. Walking through the doorway he threw over his shoulder, "I'll just close this so you have more privacy." Hazel eyes squinted further into the glare just daring him to further question her. He chuckled lightly to himself as he added, "By the way, Quinn - there are a lot of videos on the net with, uh, similar interest as those pictures." He continued to chuckle as he pulled the door closed just as he heard a shoe hit the wood with a loud thud.

"Why did I ever let him touch me?" Quinn mumbled to herself while re-opening her laptop.

The glow of the screen reemerged as the sight of the girls in short skirts greeted her. "Ok, so this is obviously not an option" she quietly spoke outloud to the screen. Taking one more close look and imagining Rachel's face on one of the girls, she typed 'gold stars' in the search engine and hit enter. She was just about to click on 'images' when she noticed a definition of a gold star in one of the website summaries. Clicking on the site she instantly blushed while her eyes took in the words in front of her.

Gold star lesbian: A lesbian who has never had sex with a male.

Quinn started giggling to herself when she thought about how intense Rachel could be with regards to gold stars, not to mention her statement of 'metaphors are very important.'

"Well I guess I'm not a gold star lesbian" she sighed while absent mindedly running her hand over her growing pregnant stomach. Realizing what she had just said she started rambling to herself. "Not that I'm, I mean I haven't decided if I'm, not that I'm ashamed if I am, or that I don't have real feelings for..." she trailed off as she started to panic a bit. "Who am I even trying to convince? Myself? Hell, ok, yes - I am totally hot for Rachel Berry."

As if sensing her declaration, her phone beeped signaling that she had a new text message.

**SantanaLopez**: What the hell is up with you?

Quinn looked around her room feeling suddenly paranoid that the Latina was secretly hiding somewhere in the shadows. Assuring herself that the girl wasn't lurking in the room, she turned back to her phone.

**QuinnFabray**: You mean aside from being unhappily pregnant?

She received an instant reply.

**SantanaLopez**: Get off it, you're pregnancy isn't new but your personality is. Finn's a dick, but you've been moping around more than usual. So spill - who's got your panties in a twist?

Before she even had a chance to reply another message quickly came in.

**SantanaLopez**: And don't say Puck cuz I know you'd be lying.

Damn Santana and her perceptive ways. Quinn had resigned herself to realize that she not only had feelings for Rachel, but she wanted to be with her too. That, however, was not going to be disclosed to Santana until the Jewish girl was affirmatively hers. She didn't need Santana's wicked ways interfering with her not yet recognized plan of wooing Rachel. Quinn didn't want it to be over before it even had a chance to begin.

**QuinnFabray**: No one has, as you so charmingly put it, my panties in a twist. I'm just really stressed out with everything going on right now.

Glancing back at her laptop screen she finally clicked on the images under the search of gold stars. Most looked childish - a lot of cartoons with smiley faces. Before she had a chance to click on the next page, her phone beeped.

**SantanaLopez**: Cut the bullshit, Quinn. I've known you since grade school. I know when someone's got you hot and bothered.

Quinn grumbled as she scanned the next page of pictures while trying to formulate what she was going to tell Santana to hopefully get her off her pheromone scent trail. By the sixth page she finally found something worth considering. It wasn't perfect, but it was kind of hypnotizing. A blue-black background with gold stars littered throughout, some standing still while others were shooting stars. Quinn knew one day Rachel would be one of those shooting stars - shooting all the way out of Lima, and with any luck, Quinn would be on her trail. She found herself daydreaming of times to come with the diva, and she nearly forgot about Santana until her phone beeped yet again.

**SantanaLopez**: I'm waiting Fabray, and not patiently. Need I remind you how much I hate waiting?

"Oh for God's sake" she huffed while grabbing her phone.

**QuinnFabray**: You can threaten me all you like, but it's not going to change the fact that nothing is going on with me other than my suck of a life. Let it go, Lopez.

She tossed the phone on the bed behind her, resolved that this conversation was over as far as she was concerned. Santana could be a terrible bully sometimes, but Quinn's stubbornness was just as strong.

After changing her computer's background, Quinn then began searching for lesbian chatrooms that weren't full of "_women_" just looking to talk dirty to one another. During her perusing she heard her phone beep a couple more times no doubt from a pissed off Latina trying to break down her resolve in order to get her to tell her what was really up. It wasn't going to work, but eventually curiosity got the better of her and she reluctantly padded over to the bed to retrieve her phone.

**SantanaLopez**: You can't get rid of me that easy, bitch!

**SantanaLopez**: I'm serious!

Having dealt with it many times, Quinn could easily imagine the disgusted rage on her friend's face as she read the texts.

**SantanaLopez**: Fine, don't tell me, but trust me - I WILL find out!

Quinn had absolutely no doubt in her mind that Santana would harass every single person the blonde came in contact with to find out what was really going on. This would include Rachel for sure as the brunette's confidence grew after having figured out Quinn's real feelings. Though she knew she herself could ward off the relentless wrath of Santana, she wasn't so sure about Rachel. The idea of the girl getting harassed by the other brunette made her heart clench. Apparently all these feelings she was now having for the girl also included protectiveness.

This also meant that she needed to work fast on her plan to court Rachel which then meant that the idea of chatrooms were going to have to be scrapped. Grabbing her phone she quickly scrolled through the numbers until she landed on the person she was looking for.

**QuinnFabray**: Kurt, I need you!

She sat back on her bed waiting for the reply hoping the boy wouldn't be too busy to respond soon. Staring at her phone she willed it to chime with a new message. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

**KurtHummel**: While I'm terribly flattered, Quinn, need I remind you I am not a skirt chaser.

Laughing at the response she could almost hear his voice and the subtle flip of his bangs he would do with his fingers. Quinn bit her lower lip in consideration of how she should respond. She debated being coy, but that could result in a longer text conversation. Instead she decided for once to throw it all out there - Rachel was worth it.

**QuinnFabray**: I think I might be one...

She hit send before she could talk herself out of it, and held her breath while waiting for the reply. Thankfully her wait was extremely short as she barely had a chance to exhale a nervous breath.

**KurtHummel**: Meet me at the Lima Bean in 20 minutes.

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this is Gardenia by Garrison Starr.


	11. Now that you've got me at your command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just thinking today that I'm very happy that the love for Faberry is still so strong. Thank you again to everyone who is following this story.

While Quinn was getting ready to meet Kurt, across town Rachel and Finn were sitting together in the choir room. Glee practice had been over for an hour, but Rachel insisted that Finn discuss Sectionals that were fast approaching and as the captains, they needed to be fully prepared. After going over, and mildly arguing about, her proposed set-list that she was planning on presenting to Mr. Schuester the following day, they were sitting in silence as Rachel sat pondering the changes she had made.

Finn fumbled with his hands awkwardly in the seat next to her trying to decide if interrupting her would be a wise choice. He couldn't stand it any longer, and after taking one final glance at her he nervously half-turned towards the girl next to him. "Uh, Rachel?"

Not looking up from the sheet music and notebook sitting in her lap, she merely hummed in reply.

Finn looked at the girl, looked to his feet, then back to her again. "So uh, I was wondering..." he trailed off hoping to get more of her attention. He knew she was probably listening, but couldn't be completely sure seeing how her brow was furrowed in what seemed to be in deep contemplation. He wondered to himself how anyone could get this caught up in music. After all it was just a show choir competition, not a Broadway show.

Rachel continued to stare at the papers in front of her with fierce concentration, but soon realized Finn had stopped talking. Not wanting to be rude, she folded her hands and placed them on top of the papers on her lap and turned towards the awkward boy next to her giving him all of her attention. "Yes Finn?" she asked brightly.

Though he was relieved to finally get her attention, now that he had it he wasn't sure how to proceed. He was pretty sure Rachel was still into him, and now that he was single they could maybe start going out. "I thought maybe we could have a go at it...?" He smiled his best lopsided grin, his puppy dog eyes shining while he searched her face for her reaction.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief for what he had just said. "_Have a go at it?_"

This wasn't exactly how he thought she'd react. "What I mean is, you know, maybe go out sometime. On a date. With me. Since I'm, you know, single now" he mumbled out still trying to figure out where he went wrong. He was sure she'd jump at the chance to go out with him since that seemed to be her goal for quite a while now.

After puffing out what sounded like a disgusted sigh, Rachel looked back at the papers in her lap. "While I am flattered that you want to _'have a go at it_' with me, this is not exactly how I had hoped you'd ask me." She started to place everything in her bag sitting next to her as she continued, "I know we're still in high school, Finn, but that doesn't mean proper courting cannot still take place." The diva inside was quickly emerging within her as she stood with a huff and began to walk towards the door.

Finn quickly stood up nearly knocking his chair over as if someone had pushed him out of it once her words and actions suddenly startled him from the befuddlement he had found himself in. "Rachel, wait!" He stood in the middle of the room with his arms hanging unceremoniously by his sides.

Rachel paused by the door and turned slowly around with a disappointed glint in her eyes. "Yes Finn?" Her voice sounded bored as she peered at the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I was just, I don't know - nervous...?" he offered as an explanation.

"Was that an answer or a question?" The diva's tone became more and more irritated with each word he expressed. "If this is how you first asked Quinn out I must say I'm at a loss for why she said yes."

_Although now I realize why she said yes. She needed someone popular, and someone - a boy - that her parents would approve of. And let's not forget someone to help squash her feelings for me..._

Rachel looked back at the boy who appeared dumbfounded in front of her. She did like him, but she wanted someone to ask her out because they were really enthusiastic about going out with her, not just because they were now single with a tone that was more of 'why not' rather than 'I want you.’ She may have been outwardly confident in how she presented herself to the world, but inside she was just a girl who wanted some reassurance that she was worth having around. This sentiment was especially important, in Rachel's eyes, coming from a potential suitor.

Finn looked at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth several times in an attempt to do a little damage control. He knew she could be a little sensitive, but he wasn't expecting her to be angry about his asking her out. Sure he wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but he did alright. Quinn never seemed to complain about it. Much. "Rach, I...I'm sorry...?" He was confused as to what to say, but thought he should start with an apology.

Rachel's shoulders slumped at his words as her gaze dropped to the floor in between them. "A question again." Sighing sadly to herself, she looked up into his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow Finn." With that she walked out of the room leaving a still bewildered boy inside.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quinn sat like a raging bundle of nerves at a back booth in the Lima Bean, her steaming mug of herbal tea clutched tightly in between her trembling hands. She was going to do it, she was going to out herself to someone, whatever that meant. Sure it was only Kurt, gay himself, but it was still terrifying. Saying it out loud meant it was real, that this was really happening. "Rachel's worth it" she whispered to herself as she rocked gently back and forth.

"Who's worth it, and worth what may I ask?" she heard above her in a sing-song voice that could only belong to one person.

"Kurt!" Quinn breathed out in a startled tone. Why is everyone sneaking up on her today?

"The one and only" he cheekily replied as he slid into the seat across from her. "I apologize for being tardy. In my haste to get out the door I was just buckling up when I realized I hadn't remembered my glasses."

Quinn's face scrunched up with confusion. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Geek-chic my dear girl. Your text left me the impression this was going to be a momentous, yet most serious, occasion and I wanted to look the part." He smiled brightly at her as he sipped on his non-fat, low foam, extra shot of espresso cappuccino.

The blonde was unable to contain her amused smile that was spreading across her delicate features. "You sound like Rachel" she breathed out in a far away sigh. This did not go unnoticed by the boy sitting across from her, and a small knowing smirk peaked out on his lips. Immediately noticing this, Quinn cleared her throat in a feeble attempt to side-step the situation.

Kurt could see what she was doing, and instead of pressing the subject he decided to let it go. For now. There would be time for that, but right now he needed to make her at ease so as not to scare her off from the reason he was here. "So how is my favorite teen queen?" he asked in a chipper voice as he took another sip of his drink.

Scoffing lightly, Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah hardly a queen anymore" she replied while over exaggerating and patting her pregnant belly. "But to answer your question, I'm fine. I guess. For the most part. I mean, under the current circumstances..." she trailed off.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling."

"Right. Right, so uh. Yeah. How are you?" she asked with the same far away tone.

"I'm doing well, thank you." Kurt smiled gently and with an enthusiastic fervor hoping it would transpire to the girl in front of him.

Instead Quinn looked around the coffee shop as if worried someone was watching them. "Right. I mean, good" she mumbled almost to herself.

He watched her closely with a curious expression on his face, completely understanding her nerves. Still, this ball had to get rolling so he decided to give her a little push. "Soooo do you want to continue this uncomfortable exchange, or should we discuss why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, yes, that would be good." Quinn absentmindedly nodded her head while staring down at her tea.

Kurt looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue, elaborate, start crying - something, _ANYTHING_ but become silent again. "Quinn, sweetie?" he quietly urged. She looked up at him with a blank stare, and he then turned his head up slightly with a bit of a nod in an attempt to get her talking. Nothing. "Honey this is where you start talking unless you want me to try and guess what you're thinking, and believe me, you don't want me to go traipsing around in your mind unguided" he added with a kind and humorous tone.

"Yeah, right I know. Uhm. Right, so. The text I sent you? About me possibly being a, uh, well."

Kurt nodded with a soft smile encouraging her to continue.

"So yeah, I think maybe I am. Or rather, I know I am." The blonde looked back down at her tea as though it was home base and she was safe there.

"And is there a love interest that has brought you to this revelation?" Kurt's smile grew with each word she uttered. This was very exciting for him to finally be talking to someone, in person, about 'the love that dare not speak its name.’

Without any hesitance she replied, "Yes."

His eyebrows went up with her quick response. "Would you care to elaborate, or should I start guessing?"

Quinn nodded for a couple of seconds before her thoughts caught up with her actions. "Uhm, I-its, well it's..."

Sensing her struggle and not wanting her to get scared off now that she was so close, Kurt decided to offer a bit of assistance. "Let me help. Is she around 5'3", long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and can storm out with the best divas around?

Eyebrows shot into soft blonde hair. "How did you…"

"Know? Hmm, well number 1), I have excellent gaydar, 2) you're incessant staring at her is incredibly intense, and 3) you're supposed torturing of her is more like a grade school boy with a crush."

Quinn felt a bit of panic rise up in the pit of her stomach. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"I doubt it. For one thing, despite her larger than life personality, I don't think people pay that close attention to Rachel. Also I think your pregnancy would've squashed any thoughts you might be playing for the other team pretty quickly."

"Aren't you wondering why I slept with Puck in the first place if I'm, well I'm..."

"You slept with him to either prove you weren't on my team, or to forget about Rachel, or perhaps a combination of both?" He tilted his head knowing at least one or all of the above was a winner.

"I guess I don't need to tell you."

"No, but I do have a question for you." She nodded for him to continue. "How did you figure out that you have feelings for her? I have to admit I thought you'd be married with a couple of kids before you came to terms with your sexuality."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Quinn huffed but couldn't help but understand where he was coming from. She was, after all, a typical Lima-loser in the making. Have it all in high school, only too scared to venture out after. "Actually she made me realize it." His eyebrows rose into his hairline. "She cornered me by my locker a couple of weeks ago telling me she had figured out my 'secret'."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning she had figured out that the reason I've been tormenting her all these years is because I liked her. Like, _like_ her like her."

"Oh dear, this really has turned you back into a grade schooler."

Quinn rolled her eyes while butting in on the boy's giggle. "_ANYWAY_." She stressed the word to get his attention back.

Still giggling, Kurt cleared his throat in an attempt to stop. "So I take it you do, _like_ her like her." Quinn sat stone faced in front of him not at all amused by his teasing. Sensing it he changed his tone. "Are you sure? I mean, about her?"

Quinn got a faraway look on her face as she barely nodded. "Last night I had a dream we were at a school dance in the gym. There were gold stars hanging from the rafters, and navy blue streamers billowing everywhere. We were slow dancing in the middle of the floor as the lights dimmed. Mercedes was singing on stage - Don't Make Me Over was the song. I was aware there were other people on the dance floor, but they were all in a blurry haze. The only person I could see was Rachel."

Her eyes flitted closed for a brief moment as she took in a deep breath. "I could smell her soft perfume, and I could feel her body up against mine, and her breath on my neck. As Mercedes sang the last few lines Rachel looked up at me with those sparkling deep brown eyes. She said she loved me and I leaned in to kiss her..."

By this time Kurt was completely enthralled in her romantic story, sitting forward in his seat as he hung on every word the blonde said. "_And?_" he urged.

Quinn's eyes blinked open at the harsh light of the coffee shop. "And then my alarm went off and woke me up before our lips met."

"Humph. I hate when that happens." He sat back in his seat taking her dream in. "Well, yes, I would say you have it very bad for Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "That's kind of why I need your help."

"You want her."

"Yes."

"And you want me to help you get her."

"Yes."

"And you'd be willing to do anything I suggest?"

"Within reason." He cocked his head slightly to the side in question. "Yes" she resigned looking down at her tea. Quinn wanted Rachel, and she was willing to do what it took to get her. "Bring it on."

**tbc**


	12. Now I know I should make a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter: The First Taste by Fiona Apple, and How Can I Fall by Breathe.

Quinn spent the next couple of days thinking about the long conversation she and Kurt had in the Lima Bean after she had taken the first steps of coming out. Those nights she spent staring up at the ceiling from her bed in the Puckerman guest bedroom, the sparkling bits of drywall beginning to swirl after long hours of contemplation. She knew she wasn't ready to be out and proud, the idea terrified her, but it felt good to finally admit something she had been trying to repress for such a long time.

Rachel had also been on her mind a lot the last few days. Without always realizing it, her eyes would actively seek out the brunette every chance she got, and before she knew it, her eyes were raking over every inch of her body with a deep longing. Rachel, on the other hand, appeared oblivious to Quinn's intense and hungry gaze which confused her immensely.

Why was the diva so intent on getting Quinn to confess her deep seated desire for her in what was an intense interrogation to not only stop, but also to act as though Quinn hardly even existed? The blonde felt her stomach clench every time she thought about it. How was she supposed to make the brunette hers if the girl seemed suddenly so indifferent? Quinn posed these questions to Kurt who attempted to calm her down insisting that Rachel was just single-minded right now as Sectionals inched ever closer. The argument was perfectly logical considering how important glee club was to Rachel, but Quinn still couldn't shake the feeling that her chances with the brunette were quickly falling away.

It didn't help that she saw her ex-boyfriend hovering over _her_ diva every chance he got. She knew that Rachel had not accepted his invitation to date, but Quinn wondered how long it would be before she decided to go out with him. After all, Finn was the one she had been perusing so adamantly, right? So why would she continue to refuse his advances if that's all she had wanted all along?

Every time the blonde saw the two of them in the hall together she couldn't help the scowl on her face that quickly followed. At times the two appeared happy, giggling away, while others there were longing glances between the two. Quinn was doing everything she could to not make herself sick over this. It seemed like some sort of sick joke for her to finally admit what she wanted, who she wanted, only to have it ripped away from her.

Logically speaking Rachel was never really hers to begin with, but with the diva's insistent pursuit of the truth it felt like she may actually have some glimmer of a chance with the brunette. But now, now that Finn was single and therefore free to date the girl who had captured both of their hearts, not to mention the fact that Rachel seemed so distant towards her, it just felt as though her chances were slipping away faster than she could hold on to them.

Kurt, for his part, did everything he could to reassure her that she couldn't give up before she had even begun. If Rachel really was as worth it as she had claimed, Quinn owed it to herself to at least try, while also assuring her that she too deserves to be happy especially considering everything she was going through now.

Unbeknownst to Quinn, the seemingly longing glances she _thought_ she was seeing between Rachel and Finn were only one sided. It was true that Rachel did have feelings for Finn, but she was determined to be properly courted and not just treated like a consolation prize because he was now single.

Another fact that Quinn was unaware of is that Rachel had been fully conscious of the hazel eyes that were continually following her. The eyes never felt invasive, but almost comforting and protective. She knew that with those eyes watching her, she never had to worry about being hit by a slushie, something she knew was not the case of when Finn was around.

He was a nice guy, that Rachel was sure of, and it was true he could be a good leader when he needed to be, but she never felt like she was safe from bullying from his football cronies or the Cheerios even when he was around. Sure he'd say something to them in front of her, but it never had much backbone behind it.

On the other hand, with Quinn watching her she had a good feeling that were something to happen to her while the blonde was watching, whoever dared even look at her wrong would have a very angry pregnant ex-cheerleader on their asses.

Rachel hadn't been purposely avoiding Quinn, she wasn't really avoiding her at all but rather trying to give the girl some space and allow her to figure everything out. Having grown up with two dads Rachel had a good understanding of how hard it could be for people, especially someone with such a conservative background as Quinn, and therefore she didn't want to push her too hard.

Sure she came on strong at first, but that was more due to just wanting the blonde to stop bullying her so much. Rachel knew she was running the risk of making things worse for herself as the retaliation of someone like Quinn could be massive, but at the same time she thought she had a pretty good understanding of the blonde that rather than retaliating, she would instead back off because she would realize that the more she objected to Rachel's hypothesis, the guiltier it would make her look. No, Rachel didn't want to hurt Quinn, she just wanted Quinn to stop hurting her.

Though Rachel may not have actively made eye contact with Quinn, she always knew of the whereabouts of the blonde. At her locker, she knew Quinn was down the hall at her own, watching. On her way to the auditorium for lunch, she knew Quinn was watching on her own way to the cafeteria. In glee sitting down front with Finn at her side, she knew Quinn was watching from the back row. To some it may seem creepy, but to Rachel she felt safe knowing someone who no longer held any ill-will towards her was watching.

At least someone seemed to show genuine interest in her and her well-being even if it did come in the form of someone who claimed to have once hated her. Rachel spent a lot of time thinking about this fact. What does it say about a boy who supposedly wants to date her yet doesn't appear to be as interested in her life as someone who stands off on the sidelines just watching? Did she really want him, or was there another choice?...

These questions brought her to glee equipped with a song to express just how she had been feeling with regards to Finn and perhaps even to the girl who had been shadowing her from afar for a couple of weeks now. Never in all of her greatest daydreams did Rachel ever think she would find herself in this situation with the quarterback and most popular guy in school wanting to date her, nor having the head cheerleader (even if she wasn't currently) and once most popular girl in school interested in her as well. She felt like she was in limbo without a reason to move forward, and what better way than to explain her thoughts than through music. After all, she was still Rachel Barbra Berry - future Broadway sensation and EGOT winner.

While Mr. Schuester discussed his thoughts on song choices for Sectionals, Rachel sat fidgeting in the front row. She was doing her best to remain patient while he talked, all the while she was completely in her head thinking about singing for the group. Besides, regardless of what he chose she knew she would be challenging him later to get it changed. Yes he was their teacher and yes he was once in an award winning glee club, but that didn't mean he had the best choices in music selection.

Sitting forward slightly in her chair waiting for her opening to interrupt Mr. Schue, she could feel hazel eyes gazing at her. Glancing slightly over her shoulder she caught the other girl's stare. Quinn had an unreadable look on her face as she looked back at Rachel, only looking away when Kurt whispered in her ear. Rachel turned her focus back to the front and realized that Mr. Schuester had stopped talking and was looking at the group with an inquisitive look on his face. Thinking this was the perfect opportunity to request a chance for her solo, she made eye contact with young teacher.

"Mr. Schuester!" she sternly said while her hand shot up with determination.

"Yes Rachel?" He appeared reluctant to call on her thinking for sure she was going to disagree with everything he had just said. Little did he know that for once Rachel hadn't really heard anything he had been talking about since he walked in the door. The young diva stood up and gently smoothed down her skirt - very short, Quinn noted as her eyes took in the girl's long legs.

"Be careful, you're drooling" Kurt whispered next to her.

Without taking her eyes off the brunette, Quinn elbowed him in the ribs whispering, "Shut-up."

Rachel walked up to the young teacher and turned around to face the rest of the club. "Mr. Schuester, if I may, I have put together a mash-up of two songs that at first may seem contradictory of one another, but are actually a perfect match for how I've been feeling lately. If it would be ok with you and the group, I would like to present it now."

Two pairs of eyes bore into her with great intensity, one with over-confidence, while the other's held hesitancy for fear of being shot down before even making a move.

Mr. Schuester smiled lightly with relief washing over his face with the fact that all she wanted to do was sing. "The floor is all yours" he replied as he walked to an empty chair off to the side.

Nodding to the ever present Brad and the rest of the band, Rachel composed herself in preparation to begin singing. Finn sat forward in his seat smiling with a dopey look on his face for what he was sure was going to be a mash-up of a couple of love songs. Quinn, on the other hand, sat as far back in her chair as possible and nearly strangled her own fingers fearing it really would be a love song medley for the boy sitting down front.

Kurt casually placed his hand over hers in an attempt to settle her nerves, all the while Santana and Puck looked back and forth between each other and this sudden new friendship. They knew something was up but neither could figure out what. Brittany, however, appeared oblivious as she began swaying to the music, the ever present dancer within her feeling the need to move.

Right before she sang the first note, Rachel's eyes glanced over to the two people whose interest in her performance was so intense it could be cut with a knife. Her hips began to move to the rhythm, hazel eyes drinking in her every movement. Even from this distance, Rachel could feel the heat coming from the blonde in the back therefore giving her the sultry turn in her voice she needed for the first part of her mash-up. Letting her eyes slip closed she began to sing:

_I lie in an early bed, thinking late thoughts_  
_Waiting for the black to replace my blue_  
_ I do not struggle in your web because it was my aim to get caught_

Her eyes open to focus on the boy in front of her who is watching her closely as she uses her pointed gaze at him to assert that she's trying to convey this message to him.

_But daddy longlegs, I feel that I'm finally growing_ _ weary  
Of waiting to be consumed by you_

Lifting her gaze from Finn her eyes rise to the back of the room where she knows she's being carefully watched by another set of thirsty eyes.

_Oh, your love give me a heart contusion_ _  
Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red_

_Your hungry flirt borders intrusion_ _  
And I'm building memories on things we have not said_

Quinn's entire body tensed up as she locked eyes with the singing girl in the front of the room. She could feel Kurt, Santana, and Puck watching her carefully but she tried not to pay any attention to them. Instead her focus remained on the front as she tried to decipher if what Rachel was singing could actually be meant for her as much as it was for Finn.

When the song first started her heart sunk realizing it was probably just an attempt to get Finn's attention, but now with the brunette looking at her and seemingly singing to her she thought maybe she had a chance after all. And with the change to the second song she knew for sure that though the first song was essentially a love song, the second was a warning to the boy down front.

_Give me time to care, the moments here for us to share_  
_Still my heart is not always there_  
_ What more can I say to you?_

_Could I lie to you, I'm just too weak to face the truth_  
_Now I know I should make a move_  
_ What more can I say?_

As Rachel sang the courses of the two songs her eyes glanced back and forth between the two who were still watching her with bated breath. Finn looked confused while Quinn looked slightly hopeful. Rachel also noted that during the course of the song, Finn had slid back in his seat while Quinn had sat forward.

_Give me the first taste_  
_Let it begin - heaven cannot wait forever_  
_ Darling, just start the chase - I'll let you win_  
_ But you must make the endeavor_

Rachel's eyes fluttered back and forth between the two who were paying her such close attention leaving little to no doubt who the song was intended for.

_How can I fall, how can I fall_  
_When you just won't give me reasons_  
_ When you just won't give me reasons at all_

As Rachel finished the last few notes of the song, Finn had an almost sick look on his face while Quinn had a hard time reigning herself in from standing up and applauding. Kurt cheered for Rachel while shooting Quinn knowing looks that she was definitely still in this. Rachel smiled widely due to the accolades she was being showered with.

Taking one last glance at Quinn, she swept over to her chair, her skirt lightly twirling up much to the blonde's pleasure. Kurt giggled in his seat next to Quinn as he caught the pleased yet frustrated look on her face as she crossed her ankles tightly. For Rachel's part she smiled casually at Finn in a noncommittal fashion while tossing her long lightly curled locks over her shoulder sneaking yet another quick glance at the blonde in the back row who was eating up every last bit of this display.

Though the song and the follow-up _show_ may have been for them, Finn and Quinn weren't the only two who appeared to know what was going on. Puck had a smirk on his face as it dawned on him why his baby mama had been looking at the pictures of girls in short skirts the other day, while Santana had a shit-eating grin that told the story that she too had figured out who was getting Quinn so hot and bothered lately.

Though Puck thought it was hot that the object of his desire was clearly desiring another female, it still burned him that his chances with Quinn were quickly dissipating in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but feel sad about it. Santana started nodding while mumbling something under her breath that the blonde couldn't quite catch, but it sounded something like 'I knew it.' Regardless of the look on Puck or Santana's faces, Quinn was not going to let it kill her buzz.

Mr. Schuester continued to ramble on about his plans for Regionals, but the only people who appeared to be listening anymore were Tina, Mike, Matt, Mercedes, and Artie. Brittany wasn't really paying attention to anything except maybe the ladybug that was making its way across the wall next to her. Knowing he'd get called out by Mr. Schue for talking or texting during his lesson, Kurt casually pulled out a notebook and pen from his bag and began to quickly write a couple of things down in effort to make it look like he was simply taking notes. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw that the note was to her but she was unable to fully remove her eyes from the small girl down front. The boy next to her softly tapped the paper on his lap to get her attention to read what he had just jotted down.

**1) Just a fair warning – you’ve had an audience since her song started.**

**2) I have a perfect plan to get Operation Woo 'R' in motion.**

Quinn's eyes briefly fluttered to the paper, then back to the brunette, then off to the side to catch two pairs of eyes watching her, and then finally looking back to the paper. She held her hand out palm side up to indicate that she wanted to borrow the pen Kurt was twirling in his fingers.

**1) I had a feeling they were watching me.**

**2) Meet me at the Lima Bean at 4:15 - I'll buy.**

She handed the pen and notebook back to Kurt then immediately looked back to Rachel. The girl looked like she was buzzing with ideas and was just waiting to interrupt Mr. Schue. Honestly Quinn was surprised she had lasted this long, and a small grin peaked out from her lips. Something that would've annoyed the crap out of her before, she realized she just finds endearing now. Quinn thought to herself that regardless of what one thinks of Rachel, one absolutely could not deny the incredible determination she had to get the hell out of Lima and make her dreams come true. Light tapping dragged her out of her thoughts as she glanced back at the paper.

**Before we meet, you need to talk to Rachel. I'll distract 'Brad & Angelina' sitting next to you so they can't get in your way.**

Quinn read the message over and quickly jotted her answer down with a look of panic on her face.

**What should I say to her? And what about Finn? You know he's going to get in my way.**

Instead of going back to her staring, Quinn made a quick glance at the brunette then watched as Kurt took the pen and notebook back.

**Just make direct eye contact with Rachel and ask if you could talk to her. Give Finn one of your HBIC glares if you have to, but be sure to make Rachel understand you're not looking for a fight - you just want to talk to her. Keep your voice light. As far as what to say to her - tell her how much you enjoyed her song. Tell her she looks nice today. Charm her - I know you've got it in you, Fabray.**

Quinn looked from the notebook to where Rachel was sitting. She actually did look nice today in her simple form fitting blouse in a rich red hue and matching stockings under her signature pleated short skirt in black. _I bet she'd look smoking hot in a pair of strappy heals and minus the tights _Quinn mused to herself. Beside her Kurt cleared his throat as he noticed the faraway look on her face. When she looked at him he nodded towards the clock and the fact that glee was almost over. 'Get ready' he mouthed to her.

Casually she shifted her position that would allow her to dart off the second Mr. Schuester dismissed them. To her right she could see Kurt preparing to move out of her way so she could head that direction while he could cut off those to her left who were watching the two new friends closely. At least she knew that Rachel wouldn't take off immediately as she almost always had something to say to Mr. Schuester after glee therefore giving Quinn ample time to catch her before she left. She looked up to the clock, then to Mr. Schue, and then finally back to Rachel. She was ready, she just needed the green light.

"Don't even think you're going to get out of talking about what the hell is going on," Santana hissed beside her. "You may be planning on escaping this time, but don't think I won't be showing up at Puck's later," she warned.

Rather than allow herself to be affected by the Latina's words, Quinn just rolled her eyes as she continued her stead fast watch over the brunette. Her whole body tensed as Mr. Schuester said the words she had been waiting for, "I'll see you all tomorrow then."

A flurry of blonde hair took off past Kurt with fierce determination. She was both excited and nervous and though part of her was looking forward to talking to Rachel, the other part was scared to death as they hadn't really spoken to each other for quite a while other than the occasional shy 'hi' in the hallways. Her eyes were fixed on the brunette as she made her way towards her target.

As predicted, Rachel was talking to Mr. Schuester whose body language seemed to say 'get her away from me' to anyone who may be paying attention. For a startling moment Quinn finally realized just how poorly Rachel had been treated not just by her classmates, but teachers as well. She still could see how Rachel's behaviors could inspire annoyance, but those behaviors came from a deep sense of passion for what she held so sacred to her. Though Mr. Schuester may view Quinn's interruption as saving him, she viewed it more as saving Rachel from such disdain to her proposals for the club.

Clearing her throat, Quinn took a deep breath as she nervously spoke up. "Excuse me, Mr. Schue?" Two pairs of eyes immediately landed on her, one with relief, the other with surprise.

"Yes Quinn?" Will's face instantly lit up having been saved from Rachel's suggestions and criticisms.

Quinn watched Rachel's face closely for a sign that she was out of line by interrupting this conversation, but the brunette's eyes remained gazing at her with a startled look. Glancing back at the expectant teacher, Quinn politely replied, "I apologize for interrupting, but may I have a moment with Rachel?'

She had to bite her lip to suppress a giggle when she noticed the eyebrows of the girl next to her raise even further. Thankfully instead of looking scared or apprehensive, Rachel looked ever the more surprised. On one hand it made Quinn feel bad because they had never really been friendly, all her own fault, but on the other hand it made her feel good because it meant that their newly formed tentative friendship is putting the petite girl more at ease at being around her.

Will for his part could barely contain his excitement. "Yes, of course! Take all the time you need." With that he quickly removed himself from the two girls and made a beeline for the other side of the room. Quinn's eyes squinted in quiet contempt as she watched his fast retreating form. Barely containing a growl, her eyes softened as they landed on the expectant girl now in front of her.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Rachel hesitantly, yet partially excitedly asked as she practically strangled the sheet music she clutched so tightly in her hands.

The blonde's nerves quickly resurfaced as she fought to keep her eyes on the other girl's instead of traveling up and down her body in a hormonal fit she would later blame on the pregnancy. "Uhm, yes I did. Uh that is, I do. Want to speak with you." Rachel smiled shyly as her eyes twinkled with anticipation. She had never seen the blonde get flustered before. Rachel found it rather charming.

Lightly clearing her throat again, Quinn continued feeling slightly embarrassed by her sudden inability to properly speak. "I just wanted to tell you how much I liked your song." Rachel's eyes lit up and her smile instantly grew. "I wouldn't have guessed those two songs could be mashed together, but I thought you did a really great job interlacing them in order to get your message across."

Quinn breathed slowly out as she watched Rachel's growing smile reach her trademark mega-watt status as her pristine white teeth peaked out from her soft perfectly shaped lips. Her lips had Quinn nearly transfixed as she realized several beats had passed since Rachel quietly and extremely shyly whispered out a 'thank you, Quinn' and she hadn't responded.

She quickly looked down at her hands to regain her thought process, then slowly raked back up Rachel's legs until she reached her deep brown eyes still watching her carefully. "You look really nice today, too" she added softly. Again she had to suppress a giggle when Rachel's smile threatened to crack her jaw at the sheer magnitude of it. Silently Quinn congratulated herself for being the one responsible for such a joyous expression in the other girl. She drank the presence of Rachel in, finding herself very content to share this quiet moment with her.

Little did she realize that a very skeptical pair of eyes were watching the exchange very closely, just waiting to pounce the moment a chance presented itself. Unable to hold back any longer, Finn stalked towards the girls with a grimace on his face as his eyes caught Quinn's. Because she was still wrapped up in everything that was Rachel at that moment, Quinn’s return stare was blank as she watched his expression quickly switch to a tacked-on smile as Rachel turned to look at him.

"You were great, Rach!" he said over enthusiastically. "You always are" he quickly added with a smirk to the blonde. With this, Quinn's eyes instantly narrowed as she easily deciphered that look as one of a challenge. Okay, so he has recognized her as an official participant in the quest for Rachel Berry's heart. This is okay, no reason to panic or attack.

Rachel for her part seemed oblivious to the looks the other two were giving each other as she brightly replied, "Thank you, Finn. That's very sweet." Finn smiled widely at her, while smirking again at Quinn. She, on the other hand, noticed that though Rachel's smile was sincere it wasn't as big as the one she received just moments before. Oh yeah, Quinn was definitely in this. _It is so on. You're going down, Hudson._

_ **tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next episode - a confrontation between Quinn and Finn...


	13. Give my regards to soul and romance, they always did the best they could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder for future chapters, I'm going to play a bit with the Glee timeline to serve my purposes with the flow of the story (mostly in the form of when Quinn gives birth).  
Thank you for your continued interest and support in this!

An uncomfortable yet exhilarating conversation later found Quinn bustling through the doors of the Lima Bean to find an anxious Kurt sitting at a table near the back. He immediately waved her over and pointed enthusiastically at the cup sitting opposite of him to indicate he had already gotten something for her. Quinn made a quick once-over of the establishment to ensure they hadn't been followed by two overly curious friends. Weaving in and out of the tables as quickly as she could waddle, she finally made it over to what was becoming her and Kurt's usual table.

"Where have you been? Glee has been over for forty minutes, that's several minutes too many that I had to keep the dynamic duo busy and away from you" he scolded as his brow scrunched up in disapproval. "_And_ your tea is cold." He tapped his fingers rapidly against his coffee mug sitting in front of him while he stared at the still quiet blonde. "Well?!" he motioned to her for an explanation. Still nothing. "Ok, Quinn you're starting to freak me out. Did you become mute since the last time I saw you, because if you have, it will throw a very severe wrench in my continuing plan of 'Operation squeeze a Berry'."

Though her face had remained perfectly stoic throughout Kurt's growing panic, a smile started to emerge. Then a small giggle. Then that giggle began to grow into near hysterical proportion. Kurt sat back in his chair not understanding what was so funny as he nonchalantly ran a nervous hand through his hair to ensure it still looked perfect. "Squeeze a Berry" she giggled to herself as she took a sip of her lukewarm tea.

Kurt's face relaxed into a relieved smile. "Oh thank Dolce and Cabana you haven't lost it."

"You should've seen your face" Quinn continued to giggle as she took another sip.

Kurt tossed his head back slightly with a scoffing noise. "Yes well, if you want continued assistance I suggest you not panic the person who is willingly helping you win the tan maiden you have set your sights on."

Quinn sat up straighter and put on the air of being completely serious. "My apologies, oh fashionable one. I am your putty. Mold me."

"Hmm" Kurt tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I trust your words as your growing smirk says differently." She smiled innocently at him. "Alright, enough of this - where were you?"

The blonde's fake smile was instantly transformed into a near devious one as she cleared her throat and paused for dramatic effect. "Well, while you were trying to push Santana and Puck out of the choir room, I went up to Rachel and I followed your advice and told her she looked nice and that I liked her performance." Kurt nodded approvingly, but didn't interrupt. "She smiled shyly and blushed a little and it was really adorable." Suddenly she threw a hand over her mouth not believing she had just said the last part out loud. Kurt tried to hide his knowing smirk in his coffee mug as he waited for the blonde to continue.

Clearing her throat again and slowly removing her hand, Quinn continued with her recount of the events. "Anyway, Finn of course interrupted us and started kissing up to Rachel; however, he kept looking at me like he suddenly knew _why_ I was talking to Rachel and the look on his face looked like he was challenging me."

"The plot thickens" Kurt sat forward getting completely engrossed in the story.

"Oh, it gets better. He actually pulled me to the side and confronted me about my 'intentions' towards Rachel" she said sitting forward herself.

His eyes widened, "Wow, I wouldn't have guessed he would've figured it out so quickly."

"I know, me too. Wait, I thought you liked Finn…?" she half asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh I do, but I also recognize that he is a few fries short of a Happy Meal." She nodded in the affirmative at this while looking as though she was beginning to get lost in her head. "So..." She looked at him blankly for a moment. "Good grief, Quinn, are those pregnancy hormones really blocking your ability to complete a thought?"

The haze that had crept over her features began to melt away. "Sorry, the baby was moving and making me really uncomfortable for a minute."

Kurt's expression instantly softened. "Oh. I'm sorry. I-I...does it hurt?" He wasn't sure what to say. He had never really thought much about a woman's bodily functions, let alone a pregnant one.

Quinn placed both of her hands over her swollen belly while absentmindedly running her fingers over it while attempting to sooth the moving being growing inside her. "It doesn't hurt, but sometimes it’s just incredibly uncomfortable and feels like she's kicking me right in my diaphragm making it hard to breathe." Kurt still wasn't sure what to say to this, so instead he just gazed at her and waited patiently for her to finish her story. Shaking herself from her inner thoughts, she looked up at the boy in front of her. "Ok, so where was I?"

"Finn."

"Right, Finn. Anyway, when he pulled me aside..."

*******Approximately 45 minutes earlier*******

"What are you up to?" Finn harshly whispered to the blonde in front of him while looking over her shoulder and smiling as reassuringly as possible to a nervous looking brunette who was occupying her time discussing Sectionals with Mr. Schuester.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sweetly as though she was completely oblivious as to what this conversation was about.

Finn grumbled with a half sneer, "Don't play dumb."

"Right, cuz that's your job" she snipped back at him.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Rachel again before returning his gaze back on the blonde. "What is your angle with her? Are you trying to hurt her? Make her think you actually like her only to break her heart?"

Quinn noted the genuine concern for the other girl, but she also noted the fact that the boy really thought so low of her that she would actually pull something so wounding on another person. It stung, and yet she knew she deserved it. For too long she had been that person who would knowingly toy with another person's emotions for her own benefit. However, before she could start doubting whether she deserved a chance to be with someone she really cared about, she regained her purpose which meant fighting for the girl who was quickly affecting her every waking thought. "I _do_ like her, Finn. Not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business if it involves her" he nearly spit back.

"She's not yours, Finn. She doesn't belong to anyone, and she can do whatever she pleases."

"You mean you?" he sneered.

Quinn took in a long deep breath trying her hardest not to slap the contemptuous look off his face. "Okay, Finn - if you think you're so fantastic then tell me why you should be the one she should be with. You never stand up for her, you always look like you're only half paying attention to her, and you keep playing with her emotions with this 'no I can't be with you, but wait don't go I want you around when it's convenient for me" she threw back, her hands finding her hips in her best HBIC pose.

The sneer that had been a mainstay since they started talking quickly slipped from his face as one of startled confusion then to one growing in anger. "And what makes you so great for her? You've done nothing but treat her like crap since you two met, taking every chance you can to put her down, call her names, and making her life a living hell." He began to get a satisfied grin on his face as he felt he had one upped her. "And besides" he began to add with a pious expression, "since when have you become a muff diver?"

Quinn's face flushed with raging anger as she stepped forward. "Finn Hudson you are incredibly lucky we are in public right now because if we weren't, you'd find out really quickly what it feels like to be a woman."

Confusion crept over his features. "What does that mea..."

"I know you’re slow, so I won’t expect that it will occur to you until later. And if you even think about saying _anything_ about this to _anyone_, you will be in a world of pain." She took another step forward while Finn avoided her eyes by looking over her shoulder once more at the girl who was pretending not to be watching the whole scene with great interest.

Faltering slightly in his previous confidence he responded weakly, "I won't be ashamed to openly date Rachel."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as her hands slipped from her hips. That hurt. It was true she was scared to death of the idea of being out at school, let alone her parents finding out. Deep down she wasn't ashamed of being with a girl, but she knew what kind of world she currently lived in, especially in a small town. For all of her vibrato and pride, she knew that Rachel had been teased and tormented about the fact that she has two dads and the idea of having that kind of pure hatred directed towards herself was incredibly frightening to Quinn. It wasn't fair, but it was real life and one that she was willing to put up with if it meant being with someone who made her feel things that no one else ever had.

Finn could see the inner thinking the blonde was doing in front of him, and he knew he was casting some doubt in her mind. Going in for the kill, he quietly added "I can make her happy."

Much to his surprise this was actually the worst thing he could say as a pair of hazel eyes shot up to look into his. "Oh you think you can, do you?" Her face contorted into a look of haughty derision. "Tell me Finn, if you are so good for her, what is her favorite color? Favorite Barbra album? The band she thinks of as a 'guilty pleasure'?"

Finn was so taken aback that all he could mutter was a quick "Uh" before being interrupted again.

"That's what I thought. If you're so right for her, tell me why you can't even answer any of those simple questions about her?" she threw back with a hefty dose of contempt in her voice.

Regaining himself he quickly countered, "You didn't give me a chance to answer any of them!"

"Okay" she took a small step back. "Tell me the answers if you think you know her so well."

He glanced once again over her shoulder to the girl with dark brown eyes who was slowly gathering up her things, preparing to leave. Giving her a lop-sided smile, he returned his eyes back on Quinn. "Uhm, so her favorite color?" The blonde nodded. "It's uh," he looked back over at the now leaving girl. "Gold?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Was that an answer or a question?" He just stared blankly at her. "Ok, favorite Barbra album?"

"Barbra Streisand, right?" She rubbed the back of her neck indicating she wasn't at all interested in his stupid questions and that if he knew what was good for him he would answer quickly. "Barbra, uh, color something..."

Quinn closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. "Guilty pleasure band?"

"I know this!" He grinned brightly. "Justin Bieber!"

For the third time, Quinn took in a deep breath. "Really Finn?" His smile faltered slightly, but he shook his head in the affirmative.

Hearing something dropping by the door, both turned to see Rachel grinning sheepishly as she swooped down to pick up a notebook she had dropped after running into the doorway while she had been paying more attention to the two bickering in the middle of the choir room than where she was going. The brunette gave a timid wave to the two as she looked back and forth between them. Finn waved back overly enthusiastic while Quinn gave a warm smile to the girl who was now slowly retreating out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Quinn's head whipped back to face the tall boy in front of her. "First of all, her favorite color isn't gold - its dark red, more specifically it's the color of the red velvet curtains you see in a lot of old theaters because it reminds her of the first musical her dads took her to at the Lima Community Theatre when she was four. In the middle of watching the local production of Annie she turned to her dads and told them that's what she wanted to do when she grew up." Finn blinked blankly in front of her not having a clue what to say.

Seeing that he wasn't going to challenge her, she went on. "Color Me Barbra is what I assume you were so crudely referring to, and though it is a close second to her favorite, that's not it. Her favorite is actually the live concert at the Forum not only because it contains so many of her favorite Barbra songs, but also because she loves listening to Barbra talking to her audience as she feels especially connected to her as though she too is a part of the audience."

This time the boy didn't even blink. He started to feel bad that he didn't know the answers to these, what should be, easy questions and he began to wonder how the girl who had supposedly hated the diva so much did know them. Mustering up a little self-respect he brought up the last question. "And Justin Bieber...?"

"Isn't right either. It's The Killers." At this he scrunched up his face in deep confusion. Noticing this Quinn jumped in with a quick follow up. "Yeah I know, it doesn't make sense to anyone else either, but she says it’s because it's a band that she wouldn't normally cover herself, but enjoys them anyway."

Finn relaxed back on his heels as he took all this new information in. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't figure out how Quinn knew so much without ever having a real conversation with the other girl, or at least none that he knew of. "How...?"

"Do I know so much about Rachel?" He nodded. "I actually _listen_ to her when she talks" she spit out disgusted that the guy who supposedly wanted to be with her so badly knew nothing about her.

Still looking confused he scratched his head and mumbled, "But I've never seen you talk to her other than to insult or threaten her."

Again Quinn felt that pang of guilt that stung like a knife being plunged into her chest. It was true, she hadn't really talked to Rachel before today other than to call her a name or warn her about staying out of her way. "I haven't, I admit that. But I listen to her when she talks in glee, and I pay attention to the little things that are important to her. I think I have for longer than I realized." The last sentence trailed off and was said more to herself than the boy in front of her.

Before she could get completely lost in her thoughts she cleared her throat one last time and looked back up into the eyes of the guy she once thought she loved. "In any case, I don't have to explain myself to you or my '_intentions_' towards Rachel. It’s none of your business – it's between me and her." She was about to leave when she turned back suddenly while pointing a finger at him. "And if you think you're so right for her, Finn, then tell me why you couldn't get the answers right to three simple questions." With that she stormed out of the room completely missing the 5'2" stature who was hiding around the corner trying desperately to eavesdrop on the conversation.

*******Back at the Lima Bean*******

"Wow." Kurt exhaled while sitting back in his chair absorbing her recount of the exchange she had with Finn. "You really do want to squeeze a Berry, don't you?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed and her lips puckered in an attempt to squelch a smile as she crumbled up a napkin and threw it at the boy in front of her. "You're supposed to be helping me, not mocking me" she laughed in spite of her trying so hard to stop.

"Ok, ok!" He said throwing his hands up in defeat. "Let's start thinking of song choices you can follow this up with because you know Finn is already thinking up the perfect song from The Killers to try and impress Rachel. They really are her guilty pleasure, right? You weren't just telling him that when in reality she hates them so he can then make a fool of himself when trying to serenade her, right?"

Shaking her head in the negative while sitting back she replied easily, "No, but that would've been a great idea. She really does love them, but I highly doubt he'll ever figure out her favorite song of theirs." Kurt's eyebrow arched up in a silent question. "Human."

He nodded, "I could see that appealing to her."

"Do you think I should sing it?" she quickly asked, her face brightening up.

"No, no - I think we should hit her with something that would really make her swoon. If Finn ends up singing a song of theirs you will just look like you're trying to outdo him, which yes you are, but you're going to do it so much better." His grin began to widen with the look of a mad genius.

Her eyebrow arched in true Quinn fashion. "Broadway?"

He nodded slowly, "Broadway, but for good measure you're going to throw in a little Irving Berlin too."

Quinn folded her hands around her mug of tea while a wry smile spread across her lips. "Something tells me that not only do you already have the songs picked out, but you've already successfully mashed them together." Kurt's face lit up while he playfully swiped his hair behind his ear like a true artist. "I knew I picked the right person to come to." With that they both leaned forward as Kurt pulled out the notebook he had all of his notes in on their next course of action. It was one thing to serenade Rachel with a song, it was quite another to make her swoon to them.

**tbc**


	14. This year's love had better last, heaven knows it's high time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note - I actually wrote the first 16 chapters of this story back in the first two seasons of Glee, and its only taking me 10 years to finally finish it.  
Also, when I first wrote 'Revelations', I had two other Faberry stories running through my head. One of them I have a first chapter written and will continue it after I am done with this one (I promise it won't take me another 10 years to finish). The other, I have just a scene written which I have included at the end of this chapter.  
Why am I telling you all this? Well, I am hoping to get feedback as to whether or not to flesh out the scene into something full blown. The other story I have mapped out as to how it will develop, but I'm on the fence with the one that I just have a scene for.  
So if you are so inclined, I would appreciate a vote whether or not to continue the scene which I added at the end of this chapter.  
As always, thank you for your continued reading!

For nearly an hour Kurt and Quinn worked out the details for her next plan of action. They finally decided that because Finn would no doubt use all of the information that he was (perhaps) unwisely given to him, it would be better to do something completely different in order to set herself apart from him in the eyes of Rachel. Knowing full well that Finn would sing a song by The Killers during glee practice, more than likely the very next day, Kurt convinced the blonde that waiting until after the boy played his next move would be a much better use of her time. That way not only could she adjust her plan (if need be), but also it then wouldn't turn into a mess revolving all around Finn and Quinn and less about who it was supposed to be about - Rachel.

The two realized that Finn would no doubt turn this into a competition, and though to some extent it was, if the focus became more about their petty bickering and less about the diva herself, it would stand to reason that Rachel wouldn't want to have anything to do with either of them as a result. The goal, after all, was to win the heart of Rachel not to drive her away with childish behavior. Kurt had also brought up a good point that if Quinn were to take the high road it would be much more appealing in the eyes of the brunette as they both knew that she found maturity to be a valuable trait in people, especially one she would consider dating.

Though her next moves would certainly include the mash-up Kurt had carefully put together, he had proposed a much scarier project: Have an actual conversation with Rachel Berry. The idea both excited and terrified Quinn. She knew that to have a relationship with Rachel also included having to talk to her, but the thought made her feel like a 13 year old boy who was talking to the girl he liked since kindergarten. Quinn kept repeating the tips Kurt had told her she needed to keep in mind while talking to the other girl: Be charming, listen to her, show interest, complement her, and above all - be genuine.

Though there were certainly things Quinn wanted to talk to the brunette about, topics of actual conversation were escaping her as her nerves were starting to get the better of her the more she thought about it. Should she apologize for her horrible behavior towards Rachel in the past? Should she let that go for the time being and act as though they've been friends forever? Should she shower the other girl with compliments? It would be in line with being genuine because she really would mean every word she said.

It still struck her as unbelievable how her feelings towards Rachel had changed. Well, had they really changed, or had she just finally succumbed to what had been there all along? Down deep, Quinn knew the true answer to that. Still, the idea of being real with her feelings was something that was incredibly scary for the blonde. As if reading her thoughts, her phone buzzed indicating she had received a new text.

**KurtHummel**: Stop stressing - let her set the pace of the conversation. We both know Rachel won't have a problem talking, so let her take the reins.

She smiled at the small screen.

**QuinnFabray**: Yes Sir Hummel.

It only took a few seconds for a reply.

**KurtHummel**: I like the sound of that. You may call me that from now on.

Quinn laughed to herself and tossed her phone on the bed then turned back to her makeshift desk. Though she wanted to do nothing more than to continue to pace back and forth thinking more about her impending conversation with Rachel, she really did need to get some homework done. As she opened her chemistry book and turned on her laptop, she heard what sounded like stomping coming down the hall towards her room. Without warning the door burst open with an irritated Latina on the other side. Coming up quickly behind her was Brittany with a flustered Puck who was mumbling something about not disturbing the pregnant beast without offerings of food.

"Shut it, Puckerman. You and I both know you want answers as much as I do, so just sit down and keep quiet" Santana hissed.

The mohawked boy quickly took a seat as ordered, not wanting to tick off Santana any more than she already appeared to be. After all, he did want to know what was going on between his baby mamma and his fellow Jew. There had been more sparks crackling between them in just a short amount of time in that choir room than there ever had been between Rachel and Finn. Inquiring minds had been more than peaked as a result because there were so many questions swirling around in everyone's minds.

"Santana and Brittany, to what do I owe this most pleasant surprise?" Quinn said in a faux chipper voice knowing full well what brought them by.

The brunette scoffed. "Save it tubbers, you know very well why I'm here so start talking" she stated while sitting down on the blonde's bed and crossing her arms as she did so. Brittany smiled genuinely and started playing with things on her desk.

Quinn took a deep breath in, sat further back in her seat, crossed her arms, and smiled sweetly. "What do you want to know?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana sat forward on the bed and squinted at Quinn. "Ever-y-thing."

"Such as?" the blonde asked sweetly. "And please roll your eyes back in your head."

Santana furthered her narrow gaze. "Okaaaaaay. Such as when did you start liking the hobbit let alone start lusting after her? Since when has she liked you back let alone start staring at you like she's imagining you two running through a field hand in hand while singing some sappy overused love song? And most importantly, why the hell does twinkle toes know about this new development and not me?"

"Awe, San - you're jealous" Quinn cooed in pleasure. "That's so sweet." From her spot next the blonde, Brittany agreed with both statements. "You're so cute." With this statement Brittany nodded even more enthusiastically while looking adoringly at the brunette.

Santana grunted while sitting back on the bed. "In your lezzy wet dreams, preggers, now just answer the questions."

Smirking Quinn quietly replied, "Whatever you say." Santana huffed. The blonde took in a deep breath. She knew there was no way to get out of this conversation, and though she would've preferred to have it later, she decided to just put it all on the table and be done with it. If Santana was going to be blunt, so would she. Get it over with like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"In regards to your pointed questions, not that I expected any less coming from you, I think I've always liked Rachel, I just didn't want to admit it because I was so worried about being popular. As far as _lusting_ after her, I don't consider it lusting but rather something much deeper, and I don't know when exactly it happened. I think I've felt this way since I met her." Brittany had a dreamy look on her face, Puck sat forward looking as though he was seconds away from asking her something perverted, and Santana looked like she was about to gag. Quinn noticed all of the different expressions and chose to ignore them all except Brittany who she smiled widely at.

"As far as Rachel is concerned, I can't answer for her but I can tell you I've been trying to take steps to make up for all the shit I've put her through all these years and show her that I'm worth taking a chance on." Brittany sighed happily while sitting down next to the brunette and linking their pinkies together. Puck nodded as he recognized the moony look in Quinn's eyes as the same that he looked at her which told him everything that he needed to know regarding his lingering feelings for his baby mamma. She didn't feel the same way about him and he was going to have to let her go.

Upon the presence of Brittany next to her, Santana melted a little taking the bite out of her bark. "And porcelain?"

Quinn smiled to herself thinking about her new found friendship in him. "The reason why Kurt knows about this is because he's been helping me sort out my feelings and figure out how to proceed with Rachel. And before you yell at me for not coming to you," Quinn began, seeing the look Santana was giving her indicating she was just moments away from scolding her for not confiding in her. "I was scared and confused," she paused raising her hand seeing that the brunette was going to retort. "Just like you are with your feelings about Brittany." The Latina's mouth snapped shut. "I also know how you feel about Rachel and I _really_ didn't want you to try and talk me out of trying to go for it with her."

"Hmph, I suppose you have a point there. That freak," Quinn winced at the word. "Sorry. Berry," the blonde smiled and nodded once. "does get on my nerves, but I guess if she makes you happy I suppose I can't really deny you that chance." Brittany happily sighed into the girl next to her while placing a kiss on her cheek making a smile instantly appear on Santana's face.

"So uhm, baby mamma?" Puck quietly asked from his corner in the room. Quinn looked over at him with a wistful look on her face, this conversation going so much better than she had expected. She nodded her response indicating he should continue. "Anything the Puckster can do to help? And I do mean, _ANYTHING_" he ended wiggling his eyebrow.

Quinn rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his insinuation. "Actually, Puck, there is something you can do." She looked back over at the two girls on her bed. "Actually there is something all of you can do for me."

"Do tell" Santana replied trying to sound bored, but everyone could tell she was actually eager to be involved once again in her friend's life. Whether she would ever admit it or not, she was jealous that it was Kurt that Quinn had turned to. Though she understood why, she still wanted to be there for the friend she had known since elementary school.

"First and foremost I need you to be nice to Rachel." Brittany immediately nodded along with Puck, while Santana sighed in resignation. "No more insults," Quinn paused to pointedly look at the brunette who scoffed "and if you see a slushie coming her way, I _beg_ that you stop the attack before it happens."

"That all?" Santana grumbled.

"No, actually that's not all" Quinn pointedly looked at the brunette, then kindly at Brittany and Puck. "Now that I've told you I hope you'll keep this between the four of us and Kurt." They all nodded their agreements. "And I might need to ask for a favor to distract Finn so I can have a decent conversation with Rachel at school." The other blonde quickly raised her hand. "Yes Brittany?"

"I know Santana won't have any problem with that part and I promise to make sure she's nice to your new girlfriend" the blonde bubbled with excitement while grabbing Santana's thigh which instantly defused any argument the other girl wanted to make.

"She's not my girlfriend. Not yet anyway. That is if I can get her to see that I'm worth taking a risk on. And I can prove I'm a better choice than Finn" Quinn babbled on to no one in particular. Meanwhile three sets of eyes regarded her curiously as a smile crept onto her lips and a faraway gaze came to her eyes. Finally snapping out of it, she coughed lightly in a vain attempt to distract from the fact that she had been caught daydreaming. "Anyway, yeah, I uhm might need all your help at some point."

Santana stared at her friend a bit dumbfounded as she had never seen her like this in all the years they had known each other. "Yeah, uh huh. So as much fun as it is to watch you fawn all over just the thought of that midget, Britts and I need to get going."

"We do?" she asked surprised. The brunette slowly turned to her 'friend' with a look that spoke of a secret language only they knew. Or at least they thought only they knew. "Oh right, we do!" she said enthusiastically as she looked over at Quinn. "And it has nothing to do with anything you want to do to Rachel" Brittany finished while Santana rubbed her temples. God how she loved this girl, but she needed to have another discussion with her about not giving away secrets by trying to cover them up with the secret itself.

Quinn smiled lovingly at her best friends as she hoped with everything in her that one day Rachel would look at her the same way Santana looked at Brittany when she thought no one was watching. She followed their movements as they started to head towards the door. "Hey ladies?" They both turned in unison. "Thanks for being cool, you know, about this. And me. With, you know, Rachel" she said suddenly shy.

Brittany smiled with utter kindness and understanding while Santana gave Quinn perhaps the most genuine smile she ever had. "No problem, Q. We got your back. Always." With that, they left pinkies once again linked.

Quinn smiled at their retreating forms, but that smile soon turned into a slight frown as she regarded Puck who was still seated in his spot in the corner, his grin looking a bit on the lecherous side. Finally he raised his hand.

Quinn sighed knowing what was to come. "Yes Puck?"

Sitting forward in his chair he grinned wider. "I still have some questions."

"No you don't, get out" she stated bluntly without missing a beat. Just as he was about to say something, she put up her hand to cut him off. "No. You. Don't. Get. Out."

Puck sat back in his chair chuckling lightly. "Now is that any way to talk to someone you just said you wanted a favor from?"

"Well if you can tell me with a completely straight, non-perverted smirk on your face that you aren't going to ask me for details regarding my feelings for Rachel, then sure - ask away." Quinn narrowed her eyes and stared deeply into his, just daring him to try it.

Realizing defeat, he threw his arms up in the air in surrender. "Fine, fine. You got me. I'll leave. This time."

"Thank you" she retorted breezily as she turned back to her laptop.

"So I'll let you know when supper's ready?"

"Yup. Thanks" she waved over her shoulder indicating she was done talking despite his obvious attempts at continuing the conversation.

"I'll just shut the door behind me."

"Thank you" came the reply as the sound of laptop keys clicking began to fill the room.

"You know, just in case you want to look at certain websites again." He couldn't help himself, and this time he was ready for the shoe that came flying in his direction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour of pouring over her textbooks, an almost silent buzzing came from somewhere on her bed that was soon followed by a second. Then a third. By the time the fourth one came in, Quinn's curiosity was sufficiently peaked. Probably just Santana and Brittany texting her after their liaisons. She located her phone and clicked on the text messages.

**KurtHummel**: Quinn! Don't hate me! I gave Rachel your number and even though it was just a minute ago, I'm guessing she's texting you as I write this. (Sent at 5:05)

Quinn sighed. She didn't hate Kurt, but she was still nervous about having an actual conversation with Rachel. After reading his brief text, she opened the rest. Not surprisingly all from Rachel.

**RachelBerry**: Hello Quinn? This is Rachel. Rachel Berry. Kurt gave me your number. (Sent at 5:06)

**RachelBerry**: I hope you don't mind me texting you. (Sent at 5:06)

**RachelBerry**: If you do, I can stop immediately. Just let me know. I hope your evening is going well. This is Rachel. Berry. (Sent at 5:07)

The blonde couldn't help the huge giddy smile that immediately surfaced upon reading the diva's words. Quinn could hear the brunette’s voice in the texts and a part of her ached to actually hear Rachel's stunning voice, but a larger part was incredibly nervous. Realizing it had been ten minutes since Rachel's last text, Quinn decided she should write the girl back before she panics that she hadn't gotten a response yet.

Then again, this was Rachel Berry she was considering - the girl was probably already pacing her room worrying her bottom lip away. Now she had to think of something to text the girl. Just saying hi and that she didn't mind if Rachel texted her didn't seem like enough, yet being overly enthusiastic might scare her into thinking that Quinn might be up to something. She needed to be friendly, but not over the top. Simple, but not aloof.

**QuinnFabray**: Hi Rachel. I don't mind if you text me. I was actually thinking of asking Kurt for your number.

Quinn looked at her phone, her finger hovering over the send button. It sounded too casual. Saying that she was only 'thinking' of asking for her number made it sound like she wasn't all that interested. If she was going to compete with Finn for the girl's attention, she was going to have to do better than that.

**QuinnFabray**: Hi Rachel. I don't mind you texting me at all. I've actually been wanting to ask for your number for a while, but I was nervous you may not want me to text you.

Before she could think too hard about it, she sent the text. It was positive yet left the door open for Rachel to text her back. Maybe the other girl just wanted to ask Quinn something about glee, or school. Maybe she didn't want to just _talk _to her, but instead just needed help with something. Not surprisingly she didn't have to wait long for the other girl's response.

**RachelBerry**: Really? I mean, you wanted my number? I would've been happy to give it to you! I suggested to Mr. Schue that we as a group exchange numbers in glee.

Before Quinn could finish the first message a second came in.

**RachelBerry**: You know, in case of emergencies.

Quinn's heart dropped. Of course Rachel would want her number because of glee. For a short moment she considered saying 'screw it,’ all this heartache wasn't worth it. Rachel would never feel the same way about her. Seconds later she was still thinking 'screw it,’ but now was considering the idea that if she was ever going to be happy, she had to just go for it. Just as she was going to respond, yet another text came in.

**RachelBerry**: And of course I wanted your number for more than just because of glee. I've always hoped you and I could perhaps be friends.

Friends. What a shit word, thought Quinn. Of course she wanted to be friends with Rachel, but she wanted to be so much more. However, if she was ever going to be more to Rachel she needed to show the girl that she could be a good friend. Someone the brunette could trust, depend on, and confide in. At the same time, she knew Finn was coming up fast in the boyfriend lane and that meant that Quinn needed to show Rachel she was worthy. That's where Kurt's mash-up would come into play. Tonight would be about getting to know the girl and then causally inviting her to the auditorium on Friday - she needed to allow Finn to make a fool of himself trying to serenade Rachel in glee, not to mention she needed time to prepare her own song.

**QuinnFabray**: I'd like that too. I'm really sorry I've been so horrible to you. There's no excuse for it, but I hope you'll let me show you how sorry I am and that you'll let me make it up to you.

There, she put it out there.

**QuinnFabray**: And I promise that I will say it to you face to face, not just in texting.

She wanted to make sure the brunette knew this wasn't going to be just a covert thing that happened when they were in separate places, that she was willing to make amends in the flesh. After all, what good would an apology be if it was just in words and not in actions?

**RachelBerry**: Thank you, Quinn. That means a lot. I'll tell you what - from this point on we start anew. A fresh start.

Quinn's lips turned up into a contented smile.

**QuinnFabray**: That sounds perfect. Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray, but my good friends call me Quinnif. ;-)

She giggled to herself thinking of the memory of the two of them sitting on the bleachers after Rachel came looking for her.

**RachelBerry**: Quinnif! What a unique and beautiful name! Someone very clever must have come up with that. :-P

The blonde giggled again just imagining Rachel's enthusiastic voice. Before she could return the text, another came in.

**RachelBerry**: And excuse me for my poor manners - my fathers raised me better. My name is Rachel - Rachel Barbra Berry, and it is a true pleasure to meet you. ^_^

Quinn's grin spread like wildfire across her face, her eyes twinkling in the simple playfulness of their conversation.

**QuinnFabray**: The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Berry. Truly all mine. ;-)

Yes, she could do this. She could do playful flirty banter with Rachel. This is a good step. Kurt would be praising her, she was sure.

**QuinnFabray**: Kurt Hummel! How could you?!

She snickered mischievously. She was sure the boy was probably scared of the wrath she may pour on him if things didn't go well. While waiting for his response, another from Rachel came in.

**RachelBerry**: You're a charmer, Ms. Fabray, of that I am sure. ;-)

Quinn wanted to dance around her room. Was Rachel really flirting back? A text wink back and everything! Could she be so lucky so quickly? Just as she was going to type a response, Kurt's panicked text arrived.

**KurtHummel**: I'm sorry, but she threatened to sing my favorite Patti LuPone song off-key for a month if I didn't give her your number!

The blonde rolled her eyes. The boy cracks too easily. She decided to let him sweat it out a little while she returned her attention to her, dare she hope, soon to be girlfriend...?

**QuinnFabray**: As are you - of that I am absolutely positive! Your voice alone is hypnotizing.

She thought for a second, then quickly typed out another text.

**QuinnFabray**: I'm sorry I haven't told you that in the past, but in all honesty Rachel - your voice is utterly amazing and it completely captivates me every time you sing.

Quinn figured she probably stunned the girl into silence for a moment so she turned her attention back to the one who essentially started this whole conversation.

**QuinnFabray**: Well because of you Kurt I am currently having a conversation via text with Rachel that is truly, and utterly...

She thought she'd make him wait a little more when she saw a new text from Rachel had arrived.

**RachelBerry**: *blush* Thank you, Quinn. That really means a lot to me. I think you'd be shocked to know that you have rendered me speechless. *shy smile*

Quinn's smile threatened to break her delicate features.

**QuinnFabray**: I mean every word. And I know I told you after, but I really loved your mash- up today. It was perfect.

_Just like you_, she wanted to add but thought it might be too much too soon. Ok, back to the boy.

**QuinnFabray**: Where was I? Oh right - truly, utterly, magically wonderful and may I say, FLIRTY conversation with Rachel right now ! ! !

Yep, she was proud of herself. Question was, would she be able to keep this up in person? Before she could doubt whether she could, a text buzzed.

**RachelBerry**: *double blush* Again, thank you Quinn. Your words mean so much to me. Now, before my skin permanently stays this bright red hue...how is your evening?

Yes, yes she could absolutely keep this up in person. She had to because this banter was quickly becoming incredibly addicting.

**KurtHummel**: REALLY? That is so fantabulous! I'm so excited and thrilled for you! I knew you could do it! I expect to hear EVERYTHING tomorrow!

Quinn could just imagine the boy clicking his heels together in celebration for her. He had become such a good friend to her, and she knew just how lucky she was to have him to confide in. Smiling to herself, Quinn returned her attention back to Rachel.

**QuinnFabray**: My evening has been occupied with homework, but I've recently found this enchanting distraction that has made my evening so much better. And yours?

Oh yeah, she was on fire. Too bad she was going to have to cut this shorter than she wanted to after hearing the call for dinner from Puck down the hall. Though she'd like nothing more than to eat in her room, Mrs. Puckerman insisted that everyone eat together even if it was on folding TV tables set up by the living room couch. And no cell phones were allowed after she had caught Puck sexting Santana one evening when she was trying to having a conversation with her son.

**RachelBerry**: If you keep flattering me like this, Ms. Fabray, I warn you that my ego may grow even larger than some already claim it is. My evening has also been enchanted. :-)

Oh god how Quinn wished she could eat dinner in her room. She really didn't want to end this. It was going so well.

**RachelBerry**: I hate so much that I have to say this, but I'm afraid my fathers are calling me for dinner. Perhaps we could continue this later?

Quinn's heart soared. She had considered suggesting they talk after she was done eating, but figured Rachel would probably be busy.

**QuinnFabray**: I was just going to say that I was called to dinner also. I would love to continue this later. Say in an hour?

Her heart thumped in her chest. She felt like she was making a date with the other girl.

"Quinn, seriously, my mom is waiting!" she heard outside her door. "Now get off that short skirt site and come eat." He paused a second. "Food. I mean eat _food_." She could hear the smirk in his voice and threw her other shoe at the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back then blushed furiously at what she had said right after what he had implied. Outside she could hear him snickering on his way back to the living room.

**RachelBerry**: An hour is perfect. I will 'see' you then!

Quinn smiled to herself as she placed her phone on her desk and proceeded to head to dinner.

**tbc**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Synopsis of a possible Faberry fic: Rachel receives a message from a psychic that if she is to be truly successful in her career, she must find her true love first. Thinking that it’s Finn, she tries to explain to the psychic that she’s already with her true love and the psychic tells her that the one she is currently with is not the one she is destined to be with. Eventually she figures out that it’s Quinn, and then has to convince Quinn that they are soulmates.

This scene is going to take place after Rachel realizes its Quinn and she is trying to woo/turn her on. At this point Santana and Brittany also know about Rachel's quest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Without any warning, Quinn felt a presence beside her and suddenly a usually hyper voice was attempting sultry as she whispered, "I'm so damp for you."

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Quinn hissed looking around the table to determine if anyone else heard her.

"Am I getting you damp with my dirty talk, Quinn?" Rachel continued to breathily whisper into the blonde's ear. "Do you want to know how damp you make me?"

"Wet, Rachel! The term is wet, and no, I don't - just _please_ shut up!" Quinn hissed out again absolutely mortified at Rachel's clumsy attempt at trying to arouse her.

Blushing from her mistake, Rachel mumbled an almost silent 'eep' while quickly pulling out a small pad of paper and pen and began to frantically write something down.

"Please tell me you're not taking notes on this," Quinn whispered harshly so as not to attract any attention from the surrounding tables.

Rachel paused in her writing, glanced at the blonde, wrote a couple more things, and then slowly slipped into the spot next to Quinn. "Though my mistake may suggest otherwise, and it certainly demonstrates how I still have some things to learn, I like to be well prepared for things, Quinn. And wooing you is no exception."

Quinn immediately rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Rachel, stop - you have no hopes of 'wooing' me whether you're prepared or not. So _PLEASE_. Just. Stop."

Big brown eyes gazed at the blonde as though she was lost in thought and hadn't heard a thing she had just said. "Nice try, Quinn - your words say one thing, but your eyes say something completely different."

"Oh my god you're insufferable" Quinn mumbled to herself.

In a sing-song voice, Rachel happily replied, "Your words say one thing, but your eyes..."

"Well then stop 'listening' to my eyes because they're lying!" she growled out between clenched teeth as she lowered her head so her forehead was resting on the table. While softly banging her head on the table, a tall blonde sat down across from her while a smirking Latina followed suit.

"Why is Quinn hitting her head on the table?" Brittany asked in a non-committal voice as she stuck the straw in her juice box.

Still with a satisfied smirk on her face, Santana quipped "The Orthodyke sitting next to her is no doubt rambling on about something ridiculous."

"Hello, Santana,” the brunette lightly greeted while the Latina nodded in response. "My conversations are never ridiculous, I'll have you know, especially when I'm speaking with the absolutely lovely and captivating Miss Fabray." The blonde groaned next to her. "I must admit, Santana, your clever nickname for me just now is certainly one of your best - playing on my Jewish heritage and newly found girl-loving nature. Good one." The Latina nodded satisfactorily while Quinn groaned next to Rachel. "Are you feeling ill, Quinn? Can I get you anything?"

Slowly looking up from her position she scowled at the brunette. "Yeah, you can get lost."

**End scene**


	15. This can be really easy, it doesn't have to be hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
Oh My God – by P!nk (feat. Peaches)  
Words – by Skylar Grey

Warmth enveloped Quinn as she lied in bed, the sheet just barely covering her lower body. Long languid strokes of a hand moved up her arm leaving goose bumps of pleasure in their wake. Soft lips hovered over hers in a tease of wondrous delights to come, while sweet breath mingled with her own. The bend of a knee moving up her inner thigh momentarily threatened to distract her from the dark eyes above her, but then she felt the sensation of lips lightly brushing hers therefore bringing her back to the person gazing at her with a mix of equal parts curiosity and desire.

"Do you want me to stop?" The voice above her spoke softly with a low huskiness to it she had never heard before which furthered Quinn's own desire.

Swallowing her nerves, she whispered back "Don't you dare."

The face looking down at her smirked as those full soft lips dipped lower once again to meet hers, this time slowly moving in unison with her own. Quinn breathed in sharply as a gentle yet determined hand slipped down to her thigh and moved gradually further up making her shudder in pleasure and anticipation. Swirls of color and light danced before Quinn's eyes as she strained to make certain that she remembered every single small detail of what was finally happening. To memorize and drink in all that was Rachel Berry, to be consumed and to be drunk on her. Rachel moved slowly above her in perfect rhythm as though they had done this dance many times before, her lips trailing down Quinn's neck in such a delicious and sensuous way.

In a haze of lust and hormones, Quinn breathed out a song that had been bubbling to the surface. "_Oh my god, go a little slower_"

So much in synch, Rachel responded as though they had rehearsed this song many times over. "_What was that again?_"

Quinn:

"_Let me feel you, baby_"

Rachel:

"_Let me in 'cause I understand_

_I can sit and listen_

_Or I can make you scream_"

Quinn moaned deep in her throat at the words and the huskiness that Rachel's voice had taken on which made her toes curl and her eyes roll back as Rachel's lips traveled further down her body while she dragged her nails up the inside of Quinn's thigh. "_Oh my god_"

Rachel:

"_Kiss it and make it better_

_Just put your trust in me_"

Quinn:

"_Put me on the table_

_Make me say your name_"

Rachel:

"_Oh my god_"

"Quinn."

The blonde hummed in response of her name being quietly called.

"Quinn." The voice grew in intensity. Quinn hummed again, this time sounding of a contented moan.

"Quinn!"

"Oh my god!" Puck lightly chuckled as he watched a fury of blonde hair as Quinn woke from her nap with a confused look on her face. Glancing up she spotted the amused smirk on his face and her once very happy mood soured in an instant. "What the hell do you want, Puck?! And don't ever just come into my room without knocking!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - don't get your granny panties in a twist. I tried knocking on your door, but you weren't waking up so I had no choice but to come in and wake Your Highness in person" Puck stated while waving his hands back from side to side trying to get the still huffing girl to calm down.

Still trying to come down from her very startled state, Quinn shook her head slightly, "Whatever." She sighed having realized that she had just been experiencing yet another intense dream about Rachel and was very rudely woken from it. These dreams had been happening on a frequent basis now with the emergence of what she discovered was a particular part of her pregnancy when she found that her sexual arousal became more and more pronounced. In other words, Quinn was horny and she was becoming very frustrated, and her dreams were only adding to it.

Sighing once more then remembering there was another person in the room, she looked up at Puck who was watching her with a grin on his face. "What do you want?" It came out more whiny and strained than she had intended but considering the point that she was ripped from her dream, she couldn't even begin to pretend she was happy to be awake.

"You don't look so good, baby-mama. Have a bad dream?" Puck leered at her having a pretty good idea just what kind of dream she had been having.

"Puckkkk" Quinn growled out as a warning.

"Fine, fine - don't let a guy have any fun. Mom wanted me to check if there was something wrong with your phone because, as she put it, a very determined yet charming young lady keeps calling for you."

This instantly perked Quinn right up and she sat straight up in bed. "Rachel?" she asked eagerly, then coughed a little to show she wasn't too eager. She still had her pride after all.

The smirk on Puck's face grew in intensity. "Pretty sure, yeah. I can't see Ma referring to Santana as charming or a lady."

Quinn scoffed and nodded her head while looking over to her night table to where her phone was sitting. It was fully charged, but she didn't have a signal. She turned it off and back on again, but still nothing. "Damn it" she whispered under her breath.

Puck, who was still hanging out in the room, his eyes wandering over the explosion of clothes on the floor and dresser, and while distracted by a bra hanging from the door handle of the closet he asked, "What's going on?"

The blonde frowned while still looking at her phone and scouring through its settings. "I don't have a signal. Is your phone working?" He nodded to the affirmative while still gazing at the bra. Had she gone up in size recently, he wondered to himself. Noticing his leering, Quinn stood up and breezed over to the closet, grabbing the bra off the handle and stuffed it in a dresser drawer. "Do you think my parents cut off my service?"

Puck looked back over to Quinn, slightly disappointed that she stole away his eye candy. "With your dad, I think anything is possible."

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Damn it." Quinn sighed, feeling incredibly defeated. Her phone was one of the only things that gave her some security because it offered a certain sense of normalcy from her previous life. "Is your mom using the phone now?" She suddenly felt shy and exposed as though Puck could see directly into her mind and witness exactly what she had been dreaming about.

"No, pretty sure she's busy making dinner."

"Okay. Good. I guess I'll just..." Quinn made a move to walk past Puck to go retrieve the phone, but paused for a moment.

"Do you need Jew-babe's number?" Puck asked as she started to walk out the door.

Quinn turned slightly, the color in her face beginning to turn to a soft red as she mumbled a quick "No, thank you, I know it."

Puck once again smirked. _And I bet you also write your names together with hearts all around them too, _he thought as he left her room and headed for his own.

Before Quinn retrieved the cordless phone located in the kitchen of the Puckerman home, she went into the bathroom to freshen up as though the girl on the other line would actually be able to see her. Taking one last glance in the mirror to make sure her hair was in order, Quinn took in a deep breath and headed for the kitchen. After greeting the matron Puckerman, the blonde grabbed the phone and headed back to her room making sure to close the door securely so no eavesdroppers could listen in. Quinn realized that she was incredibly nervous all of a sudden to be calling Rachel, and she had to laugh at herself considering it wasn't that long ago that she _thought_ she loathed the other girl.

With slightly shaky hands she dialed Rachel's number, clearing her throat lightly as the first ring sounded. After four rings Quinn began to think the other girl may be busy and was set to leave a brief voicemail message when suddenly the fifth ring was interrupted, and then after a short pause she heard the bright voice of the girl who made her heart speed up.

"Rachel Berry speaking" came the greeting.

Instantly Quinn smiled to herself as she chuckled softly. "Do you always answer your phone like that?" she asked with a sense of mirth in her voice.

"Quinn! I was so hoping you would call me back! So you got my message?" Rachel sounded relieved and happy, and perhaps even a bit nervous?

The blonde's smile grew in intensity as she pictured Rachel moving gracefully around her room. "Don't you mean _messages_? I heard there was more than one from a rather _persistent_ girl" she teased lightly.

"Yes well, I became a little worried when you didn't respond to my texts and every time I tried calling I got your voicemail right of way. I thought perhaps something had happened, you know, with the baby, and I was concerned." Rachel's voice sounded shy and timid, and Quinn envisioned a light blush on her cheeks as she bowed her head in embarrassment from having been caught fretting over the blonde.

Things had seemed to change between the two since their text conversation just a few nights before, and Rachel seemed to relish in the allowance to text Quinn whenever she wanted to knowing that the blonde would respond nearly instantly even if she was in class. It had unnerved Finn to no end which Quinn would be lying if she didn't admit to getting a great sense of pleasure from his moping around. This, however, was the first time they had actually _talked_ on the phone. It seemed harder. Texting was so much simpler and easier as she could write whatever she wanted to, and was able to think out what she was going to say first.

"That's very sweet, Rachel. Thank you for being concerned, but everything is fine with the baby." She heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line before she continued. "My phone service on the other hand is less than fine. I'm pretty sure my parents cut off my service."

After what sounded like a sympathetic intake of breath, Rachel responded. "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry! Our phones are kind of like our lifelines. Is there anything I can do? Perhaps my fathers can help you out."

"No Rachel" Quinn shook her head as though the other girl would be able to see her. "I appreciate the thought, but I can't ask you or your fathers to help me. I don't really need my phone, it's just a luxury I can live without."

With a stern tone of voice that Quinn had become accustomed to hearing during glee practices, Rachel cut in. "Nonsense Quinn. You are pregnant and should have a phone. What would happen if there was an emergency and you weren't with anyone? No, you should have a phone."

The blonde smiled to herself, the concern and determination in Rachel's voice being such a welcomed change from the indifference she had been getting from so many other people lately. "Thank you Rachel, but really, I should be the one who gets myself service for my phone. Or Puck."

"Yes! Puck should be concerned! If not for the baby's well-being, then at least yours! Yes, Puck should definitely be helping you in restoring your phone service. In fact, would you excuse me for just one moment Quinn?" Quinn could tell by the tone in her voice that she was up to something as she had become suddenly distracted. "Please don't hang up though! This will only take a moment."

"Uhm, okay sure Rachel." Quinn could hear light humming in the background indicating that Rachel was still there, but the phone had been removed from her mouth. There were a few more muffled sounds, and then Rachel's sing-song voice returned once more.

"Okay, I'm back. Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. What are you up to?" Quinn asked, her voice sounding wary as she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Oh nothing, just making a quick note."

"Mmm-hmm, sure. So anyway, uhm." Quinn hesitated as she wasn't exactly sure what to talk about. She looked around the room hoping for some sort of inspiration. Glancing at her lifeless phone she asked, "So, uh, what were you texting me about?" There was a lull on the other side of the phone. "Rachel? Are you still there?"

"Oh yes, I'm still here. I uh, well the texts weren't really anything in particular. You know, just asking how you are and if you needed anything. The texts, uhm, may have started to sound a little, well, _concerned_ after a while when I thought that….well…."

"That I wasn't interested in texting you anymore?" Quinn could tell that Rachel hadn't been worried, at least not initially, that something was wrong with her health so much as the concern that Quinn didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. She felt bad knowing that it was her past behavior towards the brunette that made her feel so insecure about their budding friendship. Rachel didn't respond, but hummed lightly in response. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I promise that if my phone had been working, I would have texted you ba – ACK!" With a dull thud, the phone in Quinn's hand dropped to the floor after she had been startled by a sudden loud knock on her door. Meanwhile she could hear Rachel's panicked voice screaming through the speaker asking what happened and if she was okay.

"For god's sake, Puck! What the hell are you trying to do to me, give me a heart attack?!" She clutched her chest with her hand while breathing in deeply through her nose trying to calm herself down after Puck's face came into view around her door.

With a smartass grin on his face, Puck said "You yelled at me for not knocking last time, even though I did, so I wanted to make sure you heard it this time."

Quinn's eyes squinted in anger while bending over to retrieve the phone that had landed on a pile of clothes on the floor. She could hear the brunette's frantic voice on the other line desperately asking if she should call 911. "Rachel, Rachel – no, I'm okay. I swear I'm okay. It's just Puck scaring the crap out of me." She smiled as she turned away from Puck to give herself a bit of privacy as she listened to Rachel's fearful voice turn to one of relief.

"Oh my god, thank God! I was so worried when you screamed! Noah Puckerman better step lightly around me tomorrow!"

Quinn giggled to herself then remembered the intruder at her door. "Hold on a sec, Rach." She turned back to Puck whose grin intensified at hearing the nickname.

"_Rach_? That's so adorable, Quinny." He managed to duck out of the way just in time for a shoe to go sailing over his shoulder.

"What is it that you want, Puckerman?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth and a slight blush.

Stepping through the doorway slightly he stated, "Tell your girlfriend," at the word girlfriend, Quinn's slight blush turned into full blown "that I will provide service for my baby-mama, and that there is no need to go telling on me to my mom that I'm not" at this, Puck made finger quotes "'manning up and taking responsibility for my part in this'."

Quinn smirked. Only Rachel Berry could get away with threatening Noah Puckerman and be successful. "Thank you, Puck. I appreciate it" she stated genuinely. She knew that he still had residual feelings for her and this couldn't be easy watching her clearly into someone else.

Waving her off while starting to exit her room, Puck said over his shoulder "Yeah, sure. Just be sure to call off your bodyguard. I don't need any grief from that ankle biter."

Quinn could hear muffled cries of protest coming from the phone in her hand indicating that said ankle biter had heard him and was not amused with the reference to her short stature. "Thanks again, Puck."

"Ma said dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes so you will have to put your pillow talk off until later" he said as he closed the door behind him leaving Quinn to blush once more.

Before returning to the phone in her hand, Quinn took several deep breaths to calm her nerves both consisting of talking to Rachel, being scared by Puck, and being caught calling the brunette a nickname. She could hear that humming on the other end of the line had resumed so she knew she had a few moments to collect herself before returning to the conversation. Quinn was just raising the phone back to her ear ready to tell Rachel she had to go when she heard the brunette softly singing to herself as she awaited the blonde to return to their conversation.

_So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me anymore_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_But I know that you can't hear me anymore_

Listening to Rachel's soft and sweet yet melancholy voice spoke volumes to how she was feeling. Quinn had a strong feeling that this song hadn't just popped into the brunette's head, instead she thought it had probably been on constant repeat as Rachel tried to figure out whatever this was that was going on between them. She knew Rachel was interested, but yet still scared and for good reason. Quinn had put her through a lot in the past and most of it pretty awful. She too was scared, but for different reasons. Pursuing Rachel meant a lot more than just going after someone she was interested in – it meant dealing with her own sexuality and the negative responses she thought she was sure to get from her family and peers. A lot could change with this budding relationship. Each time Quinn had doubts though, Rachel would pull her back in somehow even if it was with just a look. This time it was her voice.

_The longer I stand here, the louder the silence_

_I know that you're gone, but sometimes I swear that I hear_

_Your voice when the wind blows_

_So I talk to the shadows_

_Hoping you might be listening 'cause I want you to know_

Taking in a deep breath Quinn decided to join in quietly with Rachel, echoing her thoughts and feelings. At the first few words she could tell the brunette was startled to hear Quinn singing along, but as the professional Rachel always is, she didn't miss a beat and the two finished off the song together.

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should've said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

"Hi Quinn" the shy voice on the other end quietly said.

"Hi Rachel."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their conversation didn't last much past the impromptu singing, but it ended on such a sweet positive note that Quinn found it difficult not to smile all the way through dinner. She wanted to call Kurt and talk about the latest development, and to fill him in on how things had progressed. After she got off the phone, Puck informed her that he would look into restoring her phone service, but he wasn't sure if he could afford service on her current phone – she may have to use a prepaid. Quinn was grateful for any service if it meant she had some sort of security. On the negative side, it probably meant giving up texting Rachel as any texting would cost extra, and any regular phone conversations would probably have to be made on the Puckerman land-line as she would most likely be facing fewer minutes. All of this, again, was not as important as that security.

Admittedly though, Quinn was sad to think that texting was out. She had grown accustomed to Rachel's quick messages offering her a goodnight's rest. It meant that the brunette was thinking about her just as she herself was getting into bed and it made Quinn's heart swell with delight. At the same time, she wondered if Rachel had sent similar texts to Finn, and this thought gave her heartburn as she wanted to be the only one that Rachel texted goodnight to.

After dinner, Quinn made her way back into her room to work on the day's homework, all the while trying desperately not to think about Rachel and who she may be texting. It was true that Quinn had a jealous streak. It wasn't something she was proud of, but it was there nonetheless. Technically Rachel was not dating her so she could text whomever she pleased, and technically even if she were dating her, Rachel could still text whomever she pleased.

Quinn was determined not to be one of those girlfriends who tried to dictate who her (hopefully) girlfriend could and could not talk to. She had tried that with Finn and she knew it would most certainly not work with Rachel. Plus, when she thought about it, she herself wouldn't want to be in a relationship with someone who was so insecure and therefore controlling. No, she would have to trust Rachel and know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt her or jeopardize their relationship.

Just the idea of Rachel being her actual girlfriend made her toes curl. Throwing down her pen in defeat, Quinn got up from her desk and went to retrieve the phone from the kitchen. She hoped that mama Puckerman wasn't using it so she could call Kurt. She had to talk to someone, and he was the most understanding and her biggest cheerleader with regards to these new feelings. The house was quiet with the exception of the sound of war video games coming from Puck's room, and the TV mumbling in the living room.

Much to her relief, Quinn found the phone in its charging cradle. Before grabbing it, she made herself a tall glass of ice water and then proceeded back to her room. She made up the bed, placed plenty of pillows up against the headboard, and climbed in with her water sitting on the bedside table next to her. Taking in a deep peaceful breath, she dialed Kurt's number.

'_You have reached Kurt Hummel. Please leave your name and number and I will return your call in the order it was received._'

Quinn sighed in disappointment. "Hi Kurt, its Quinn. I need to talk to you so could you call me back as soon as you can? My parents cut off my cell service so you'll have to call the Puckerman landline. The number is….actually I'm not even sure what the number is. Uh, text Rachel – she knows what it is. Although now that I think about it, I'm not sure how she knows what it is…. Anyway, call me back." Quinn sat on the bed staring at the phone in her hand for several seconds wondering how exactly Rachel did know the Puckerman number. _She must have texted Puck_, she thought out loud with a smile on her face as she imagined the brunette's fierce determination and commitment to getting a hold of her.

Quinn looked around her room hoping to find something to distract her from the ticking of the clock as she waited for Kurt to call her back. After letting out several impatient breaths, she picked up the phone again and dialed a well-known number.

After four rings a familiar voice rang out. "What up, bitch?"

The blonde paused, surprised at the response. "How did you know it was me?"

Sounding bored, Santana replied "Oh Quinn, I thought it was Puck's mom – I always greet her that way. It's my pet name for her."

Quinn rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. "So I take it you heard that my cell service got cut off?"

"Old news sweetie, same with your recent conversation with _Rach_."

Even though Quinn couldn't actually see her, she could hear the smirk in Santana's voice leaking through the phone line. _Is nothing sacred?_ she mumbled to herself. "So I suppose you're just going to mock me then."

"Oh no, honey" her voice dripping with sweetness that made all the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck stand up. "I wouldn't dream of it. Just because you want to get into Berry's knickers doesn't mean I’m going to mock you." Quinn knew all too well that this wasn't the whole truth. "I'm going to mock you because you already have her so well trained to be your little lap dog that she's getting Puck to pay for your cell. Departing with his money doesn't come easy for our boy and though we both know he's still hung up on you, _Rach_ must have been quite convincing." Quinn groaned as she knew she wasn't going to hear the last of this any time soon. "I must admit, however, that the little troll…"

"_Santana_" Quinn growled out.

She chuckled to herself knowing she had plucked that nerve so well. "Excuse me, I must admit that _Rach_ is quite crafty and I have to give her credit. Yes Quinn, you've got yourself a little, and I do mean little, firecracker there." The blonde groaned again in irritation. She couldn't remember why she had called in the first place or why she wasn't keeping the line open for Kurt. Santana chuckled again deep in her throat at the sound of the groan.

"Well you're one to talk given that you would bend over backwards, and I do mean that literally, to please Brittany" Quinn countered.

Santana just laughed out louder. "Relax sweetie, I'm just screwing with you – and I could mean that literally" she responded in a sultry tone and a wink in her voice. "Really, all kidding aside – I'm happy you're so smitten with your little kitten. It's pretty adorable."

Despite the teasing, Quinn could hear the genuineness in her friend's voice. "Thank you, Santana. That means a lot and I appreciate it."

"No problem Q."

After a few more minutes of catching up, Quinn let Santana go when she heard Brittany's cooing on the other end of the line. She could tell Santana was no longer present in their conversation, and she was fine with that because she wanted to try calling Kurt again anyway.

After just two rings, Kurt's voice rang out. "This better be Quinn Fabray!"

The blonde laughed out loud. "Yes Kurt, it's me. I was worried I wasn't going to get a hold of you tonight."

"I was worried your phone was going to busy all night!" His voice was high in his excitement from Quinn finally calling back.

For the next few minutes Quinn updated Kurt as to everything that had transpired over the course of the evening with him making all the appropriate sounds in conjunction to what she was telling him. He sighed dreamily, squealed in delight, and whispered an 'Oh Quinn' at the mention of the impromptu duet between herself and Rachel.

"So Quinn…" he trailed off and sounded as though the wheels in his mind were churning at top speed.

"So Kurt…" The blonde was a little apprehensive about what was coming.

After a large and considerably long sigh, he continued. "About the mash-up…"

Quinn groaned in frustration. "I know, I know. I need to do it. I'm just really nervous."

"I understand that, but you know Rachel – she will swoon that you wanted her to hear it, and that she is the only one hearing it."

"Or she'll call my singing 'sharp' again." This was said more to her own fears than to Kurt as she realized that most likely Rachel would refrain from stating this as she would be so thrilled that Quinn involved her in something, specifically something concerning music. "I just have to do it. Stop thinking about it, and do it" she said with more conviction.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "If you don't do it soon, I'm going to tell Rachel you are waiting for her in the auditorium and you won't have a choice but to go or break her heart."

"You wouldn't." Quinn's voice was low in a hollow warning.

In a sing-song voice, he replied "It would be for your own good."

Quinn sighed in defeat. "Fine – I'll do it." She paused for a moment before adding, "By the end of the week."

"The end of the week?! Quinn, you've been practicing nearly every day for two weeks now! If you wait any longer, you're going to talk yourself out of it again and then Finn is going swoop in and take her away from you. Now, tell me – do you want that or are you going to woman-up and get your ass into that auditorium to sweep that girl off her feet?!"

Quinn thought for a moment and imagined how crushed she would be to see Rachel on the arm of another person. Realizing that she had feelings for the other girl was terrifying yet exciting at the same time. It wasn't something she was taking lightly, and considering her present condition of being several months pregnant, it made everything that much more complicated. Was she really the best choice for Rachel? On the other hand, was Finn? Ultimately it was up to Rachel, but Quinn had to try. Had to show her that she was worth it – worth at least a shot.

"Okay. I'll do it. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" She could hear Kurt clap his hands in celebration as he danced around his room. "Go get that girl!"

**tbc**


	16. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the long overdue chapter. I haven't proofed this enough, so please forgive any mistakes.

The next morning found Quinn pacing her room, worrying her hands together and mumbling to herself. Had anyone been listening in, the ongoing conversation she was having with herself made very little sense with a series of words strung together incoherently. An ‘I can do it’ would mix in with an ‘I’m insane’ comment here and there along with Rachel’s name tossed in from time to time. She hadn’t slept much the night before as she imagined the possible outcomes of performing for Rachel today. Though she had indeed been practicing continuously for the previous two weeks and was confident in her ability to perform the mash-up well, what she wasn’t so sure of was the other girl’s reaction. On a more logical level she knew that Rachel would be very pleased as music is such an important part of her life and therefore, singing a song to her would mean a great deal to her. On the other hand, she was afraid that something would go wrong like Finn would walk in or somehow show her up with some other type of gesture.

Quinn stopped momentarily and took in a deep breath while holding it in her lungs before releasing it out in as much of a cleansing manner as possible. She began to chant “I can do this” to herself, trying to bolster her confidence while keeping herself as calm as possible. “She’s going to love it” Quinn would throw in every couple of times. As much as she thought Rachel would swoon over the song she planned to sing to her, she couldn’t keep the doubts from creeping into her mind.

What if she had imagined the attraction she thought Rachel felt towards her? What if Rachel told her that she only wanted to be friends? What if she really did have feelings for Quinn? What then? Are they going to start dating and if they are, are they going to be out to everyone? Rachel would want to be out – she wouldn’t want to hide. Could she do that for Rachel? What if Quinn’s parents found out?

Quinn clutched at her chest as she felt her heart speed up with the anxiety she was causing herself. For as badly as she wanted the brunette to have mutual feelings for her, she hadn’t thought of anything beyond actually getting the other girl’s attention. “What am I getting myself into?” She tried to steady her breath once again as her pacing resumed. “I can do this” she repeated again. “She’s going to love it” she threw in immediately after. “One step at a time” she added to her chants in the hopes of calming herself.

Across town at the Berry residence found the object of Quinn’s romantic interest in a much more carefree fashion. While humming lightly to herself, Rachel danced around her room as she got ready for school. She had awoken from a wonderful dream that warmed her from her head all the way down to her toes. In it she had gone to an amusement park with her fellow glee members as a celebration for winning Nationals. Everyone was getting along and was in a lighthearted mood as they made their way from ride to ride. Rachel kept looking for Quinn yet all the while still wondering what her own feelings for the blonde were not to mention also wondering how exactly the blonde felt about her. Every time she caught Quinn’s eye in the dream, she would find the other girl gazing back with a soft expression that appeared to be a mix of curiosity and longing.

No matter where she was in the amusement park, she felt herself continuously looking for Quinn, but unfortunately always being separated from her by something or someone. Even when she couldn’t immediately spot her, Rachel felt herself gravitating towards her and was always hyper aware of when she was nearby. She could feel those hazel eyes watching her movements, watching for clues as to whether or not she should get closer. Inquisitive and hopeful, Quinn’s eyes would gaze at her with unspoken questions. If only she could get closer to Quinn, Rachel thought she would be able to answer to those questions. _Yes, I want to be with you_, Rachel tried to convey with her eyes and also attempted to indicate that she was trying to get to her, but her path kept getting blocked.

Rachel looked around suddenly realizing she hadn’t seen Quinn for a while and wondered where she may have ended up. She spotted Santana and Brittany a little ways ahead of her, but no sign of the blonde she was looking for. Just as she was glancing to her left, she felt a warm hand slipping into her right. Without even looking she knew who it belonged to, and she gladly intertwined their fingers together. Slowly she turned her head and was greeted with a soft shy smile framed by shining blonde waves. The world continued around them as if oblivious to the moment they were sharing. Neither of the girls spoke, just continued to smile and gaze at one another.

At some point in the dream, she lost track of Quinn once again. Rachel started to think that perhaps she had only imagined holding onto the other girl’s hand, or maybe that Quinn had changed her mind. Maybe her own hand was too sweaty, or she squeezed too tightly, or maybe she stared a little too long. Just as Rachel was feeling down about the whole thing, she felt an arm slowly circle her waist with the hand gently coming to rest on her hip. The brunette smiled so widely to herself knowing full well who it was once again. Neither said anything to the other, just beamed at one another and continued to walk as their friends talked around them.

Rachel woke up with such a feeling of warmth and wanting that made her very anxious to get to school so that she may be able to talk to Quinn. Though her regular morning routine involved a thorough process of getting ready along with her usual workout, this morning she decided to spend a little extra time choosing an outfit and doing her makeup. Quinn made her feel so beautiful in her dream that when she looked at her reflection this morning, she could still feel the affection that radiated from those hazel eyes therefore making her want to look her best. She just hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed with the day ahead.

‐‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was a typical flurry of activity that morning. Loud teenage chatter filled the halls as students moved slowly along, many with little to no interest in actually getting to class. At her locker, Quinn found Kurt waiting for her with a look of determination on his face. Quinn knew that he was no doubt wondering if she was going to chicken out on her decision to perform her mash-up for Rachel, and therefore was prepared to give her a good talking to. While holding her head high, Quinn walked towards her locker with purpose. Before Kurt could say anything, she raised her hand up which halted his words.

“Before you start lecturing me, I am still going through with my plan today.” Kurt smiled and was about to respond when a delicate hand raised once again, freezing his words. “And yes I know, you’re proud of me and all that crap but please, save it. I’m nervous enough as it is.” He nodded in understanding while smiling warmly at her. “Okay, so. Okay. So I thought I would try to catch Rachel this morning before classes start and ask if she would have lunch with me in the auditorium.” Again Kurt smiled and nodded. “I just need your help making sure that the piano is sitting center stage by the time we get there.” Just the thought made Quinn’s stomach turn and flip inside. Kurt looked at the blonde intensely as though asking a silent question. “Yes you can speak now,” she laughed lightly, thankful that he was being so considerate.

“The piano will be ready for you by lunch, don’t worry about that. In anticipation that you would be ready today, I have kept an eye on the auditorium schedule and it hasn’t been used all week, therefore the piano is free to use.” Quinn joined Kurt in his smile, though hers showed signs of nerves. “You will do splendidly.” This time it was Quinn’s turn to nod.

“I’m nervous” she whispered.

“I know” he whispered back.

They shared a smile, both understanding what the other was communicating. Before either could say anything more, there was a clatter heard down the hall with a quick ‘please don’t’ loudly spoken, then a splash, and instant laughter. Kurt and Quinn looked at one another briefly with a mix of concern and anger flashing in their eyes before turning to run down the hall towards the noise knowing full well what they were going to find. There in a puddle of melting blue ice was Rachel standing still as though frozen in place. Quinn motioned for Kurt to go to Rachel while she turned towards Azimio and Karofsky while also noticing Puck, Brittany, and Santana making their way through the growing crowd of students.

With a look of fury in her eyes, Quinn marched towards the offenders with her hands clenched at her sides while her backup started moving quicker also towards the offenders as they recognized that look of Quinn’s. They all had a strong feeling that the blonde would not hesitate to use physical means to get her point across to the two who had made the horrendous mistake of attacking her girl.

Puck just barely made it to Quinn before she launched herself physically at the slush-ers, he grabbed her around the waist lightly in an effort to not put too much pressure on her baby bump. This instead resulted in the blonde thrashing in his arms screaming at him to let her go so she can “beat the shit out of them.” Puck attempted to settle Quinn while Santana stepped in front of the still laughing boys. Brittany had gone to attend to Rachel, walking with her and Kurt towards an upstairs bathroom.

“You fucking assholes!” Quinn screamed in her fury, then turning to Puck yelling “Let me go! I’m going to fucking tear them apart!”

“That’s exactly why I’m holding onto you, baby-mama! They’re not worth getting expelled over” he grunted out while trying his best to hold her back.

Azimio and Karofsky continued to laugh but with less mirth after seeing the ferocity coming from the pregnant girl who continued to thrash in Puck’s arms. Meanwhile Santana had slinked up closer to them with a lopsided grin that appeared on the surface as saccharine, but underneath anyone looking close enough could see it was full of malevolence.

“The hell is your problem, Fabray?” Karofsky asked in a befuddled manner. “You used to order these attacks on that little maggot.”

At that, Quinn stomped on Puck’s foot to get him to let go of her and she rushed forward, quickly releasing a right hook to Karofsky’s face that no one saw coming. Santana on her part, swiftly and deftly kneed Azimio in the giblets to which he immediately released a cry of agony as well as several expletives that were mumbled as he doubled over in pain.

Puck again rushed forward to get ahold of Quinn as he could tell she wasn’t done with either of the boys. Pregnancy hormones or not, he knew the blonde was a fierce protector of what and who she cared about. After overcoming the pain and being stunned by the punch from Quinn, Karofsky began to advance on her as she was again pushing at Puck to let her go.

Once again Santana stepped in and quickly blocked the bulky boy’s path. “Already looking for round two?” she queried in that overly sugary sweet way. “Because if you think the princess hits hard,” her voice dropping down an octave, “wait until I go all Lima Heights on your ass.” Karofsky looked past her to Quinn, then to Puck as though he would talk some sense into them.

“Don’t look at me, bro. Do yourself a favor – turn around, and walk away” he quietly warned. Karofsky again looked at the struggling blonde in Puck’s arms, then to the Latina. Finally he looked over to Azimio who appeared to have recovered somewhat from the pain inflicted on him earlier.

“Let’s go, man – they’re not worth it.” Karofsky nodded slightly, and began to walk away but not before being yelled after by a still fuming ex-cheerleader.

“That’s right, walk away! And tell your fellow asshats that Rachel is off limits!” She looked around at the rest of the student body who was still standing around looking dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed. “That goes for all of you! If I hear of anyone who even looks at her wrong, I will find you and I will make your life miserable!”

Just as people started to disperse, Finn rounded the corner with a confused look on his face. He had heard some yelling from down the hall but didn’t think much of it given that it wasn’t unusual to hear that in the halls, or for teachers to do nothing about it. What puzzled him was what he saw. Puck was still holding onto Quinn who looked quite disheveled. Santana was staring down the hall at two retreating forms in letterman jackets, and Brittany was nowhere to be seen – that part seemed particularly odd as she was almost always around when the Latina was.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he continued to scan over everyone.

Quinn finally untangled herself from Puck’s arms and strutted up to Finn, stopping just in front of him and holding herself up in the most HBIC pose she could manage. She shoved one of his shoulders while coldly asking “Where the hell were you, golden boy? The girl you supposedly like gets assaulted by two Neanderthals and yet you can’t be bothered to pull your head out of some teacher’s ass long enough to come help her?!” She shoved him again while he looked past her to the other two with evident concern in his eyes.

“Someone assaulted Rachel?! What did they do?! Who was it?!” To his credit, the tall boy did appear to show genuine distress for the starlet. He frantically looked to each person as he feared the worse after hearing the word ‘assault.’

Still incensed from what happened just minutes earlier, the blonde standing in front of Finn shoved him once more and heatedly answered him “Slushied by two of your precious teammates.” Finn looked over to Puck who nodded in affirmation. “I thought you were such a great guy that you had already talked to your team and told them to immediately cease and desist attacks on everyone in glee.”

“I did!” Finn retorted immediately. “I mean, I was going to” he added quietly. Quinn’s eyes crinkled in disgust, still staring him down. “I thought you were handling that” he continued while trying to muster more confidence after seeing the change in her look towards him.

At this point, Puck started getting closer to the two as he knew that was not a wise thing to say to Quinn, and he feared she may lunge at the tall boy knowing that she had a lot of anger still pumping through her veins. Santana, on the other hand, was just watching the spectacle in front of her and honestly hoping that the blonde would attack him for saying something so foolish.

For her part, Quinn took in a deep breath and spoke with an edge so sharp it shredded through what was left of Finn’s poise. “Oh, I did _handle_ it. _I_ spoke with my squad and made it absolutely clear that slushies towards glee members were to be ended _immediately_. As I recall you agreed that as the football team’s quarterback, you would _handle_ delivering the message to them.” Finn shuffled as he stood in front of her desperately trying to think of a way to defend himself. Still, Quinn continued. “_And_ when I was kicked off the Cheerios, Santana and I agreed that the ban on slushies would continue and she would ensure that the squad would be kept in line, and guess what? No one from the Cheerios has slushied anyone since I initially talked to them.”

The blonde stared hard at him, daring him to say something that would give her a reason to put her hands on him again. He opened his mouth to say something, then promptly closed it again as his mind was blank with what to say. Anyone not familiar with Quinn wouldn’t have noticed, but Finn saw the slight uptick in the left side of her mouth. Not quite a sneer, not quite a smirk, but certainly effective. He knew that she knew that he had absolutely no retort that was going to provide any sort of defense for himself. In a low and dangerous tone, Quinn offered one final shot to the boy standing in front of her. “If you care so much about Rachel, why the hell didn’t you do one simple thing that could’ve prevented this?’ With that, she stepped around him to go in search of the girl who had ultimately been at the heart of all this.

Meanwhile, in an upstairs corner bathroom (usually the least used in the school), Brittany and Kurt surrounded a still stunned Rachel in an effort to help clean her up. Prior to making it to the bathroom, Kurt stopped by the brunette’s locker to get her slushie emergency kit that she still kept ‘just in case.’ Rachel wasn’t foolish to believe that just because there were Cheerios and football players in glee that the torment of those icy evils would end. She had experienced slushies many times and while the initial hit never ceased to steal her breath away, this particular incident held more weight to it. At least in Rachel’s perspective.

The brunette’s mind swirled with thoughts about the possibilities of what this latest attack meant. Though she really didn’t want to believe it, a small part of her feared that all this time spent with getting friendlier with Quinn was only a ruse and that this slushie was just the start of a number of horrible things to come. At the same time, Rachel is pretty sure she saw then heard a very angry pregnant girl yelling out obscenities, and while it may have just been for show, she held onto the glimmer of hope that it was in retaliation for what had just happened to her.

While all those thoughts churned in her head, Rachel was vaguely cognizant of Brittany and Kurt buzzing around the bathroom while talking in quiet voices as if trying not to startle the brunette who remained standing still in the middle of the room. She heard Brittany softly say “up” while motioning with her own arms raised in the air. After wordlessly following the tall blonde’s cue, her favorite (and now badly stained) sweater was gently pulled up and over her head leaving her in her white bra that had a tinge of blue indicating that the slushie had penetrated the thick layer of the outer garment.

In front of her she heard Kurt ask her something, something about an extra bra, but she was still frozen in place with her internal tornado still churning away in her mind. Finally with Kurt standing directly in front of her and his hand placed softly on her bare shoulder did Rachel tune into what was being said to her.

“Rachel, hon – are you okay?” he asked quietly.

The brunette appeared to come to as if having been in a trance, and she blinked her eyes a few times while focusing on the boy’s face. “Yeah. I – I’m okay” she nodded her head in affirmation in a robotic manner. “It’s just been awhile since this has happened. I suppose I forgot just how much I hated them.” Rachel looked up into Kurt’s eyes with tears not yet shed. “I guess I had hoped that with how things have changed, with new members being in glee, that somehow…” She trailed off as a single tear slipped down her cheek and she felt herself being enveloped into Kurt’s arms. A short moment later she felt Brittany come up behind her to wrap her arms around both of them while placing her chin on Rachel’s shoulder while hearing a whispered “I’m sorry, Rachel” slip from the blonde’s lips.

After a few minutes of holding the now crying brunette, both helpers slowly pulled away as they offered her a kind smile, and then went back to cleaning her up. Kurt was in charge of clothes while Brittany began wiping the sticky residue off. Rachel continued to stand nearly motionless while taking in deep breaths to calm her body and her mind. Finally not being able to stand it any longer, Rachel voiced what was raging through her mind more than anything. Almost inaudible she asked “You don’t think that…that Quinn…..that Quinn was the one who….”

She didn’t have a chance to finish her thought before Brittany, in a very un-Brittany stern voice answered “Absolutely not.” The resolute and firm tone coming from the typically mild mannered cheerleader was enough to quiet the otherwise verbose singer. Instead of countering it with further questions, Rachel simply looked up into Brittany’s eyes who was holding her gaze with complete conviction. Rachel nodded to her with the blonde nodding back with a sincere smile. “Good, now I need you to come over to the sink because you still smell like raspberries and its really making me want to lick your face and suck on your hair.” Rachel softly chuckled while following the other girl’s orders. Kurt for his part just silently watched the exchange realizing the retort he had for Rachel’s inquiry was not needed.

They all went back to a now comfortable silence with Rachel actually moving to help with cleaning herself up. Outside the bathroom she thought she could hear the soft rap of shoes coming down the hall and a moment later there was a light knock on the bathroom door (as Kurt had locked it upon entering). A timid voice was heard on the other side asking, “Rachel? Are you in there?” It was Quinn, and the brunette’s heart immediately sped up. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kurt looked to Rachel for approval, and then swiftly went over to unlock the door while she pulled on her emergency sweater from her kit. Before opening the door completely, he smiled at a worried Quinn and almost silently whispered to her, “Get in here and comfort your girl” while winking at her and pulling her by the wrist into the bathroom. The blonde did her best not to blush at the comment when Kurt gasped after looking down at the hand attached to the wrist he held. “Oh my God, Quinn! What happened?!”

Rachel nearly tripped over Brittany to get a better look at the other blonde, immediate worry apparent on her face. She looked at the hand Kurt was referring to and could see the knuckles were an angry red and starting to swell. “Quinn, are you okay?! Who did this to you?!” The brunette led the taller girl over to the sinks and turned on the cold water and immediately immersed the girl’s hand under the flowing stream.

Quinn looked tenderly at the other girl’s face and felt herself warm all over from the apparent concern in Rachel’s voice and the gentle way she was trying to help. “I kind of did it to myself, I suppose” she responded and immediately found herself on the receiving end of confused brown eyes.

“What do you mean, you did it to yourself? Quinn, why would you –“

“I didn’t punch a wall or anything” she half laughed to herself and continued, “Well, I mean, I guess maybe you could call Karofsky a wall given how dense he is.” Rachel’s eyes widened to an almost impossible size, and Quinn lightly blushed as she finished, “So I suppose maybe I did punch a wall…?”

Rachel looked absolutely gobsmacked, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times before she finally asked shyly. “Did you….did you hit him….because of me?” Quinn just nodded in answer to which she received a look of awe from the other girl.

Kurt was behind them with his hands clenched together and tucked under his chin looking like he was about to squeal in delight, and Brittany caught Quinn’s eye in the mirror and gave her a knowing smile. Realizing that she was still holding onto Quinn’s wrist as though the other girl couldn’t manage to keep her hand under the cool water herself, she reluctantly let go and cleared her dry throat. “While I don’t agree with nor do I condone violence….” at this Quinn looked down at her own hand as she feared Rachel was going to somehow indicate that this was a deal-breaker for something that hadn’t even started yet. Clearing her throat again, Rachel finished “I do appreciate the gesture.”

Quinn looked back up to brown eyes that appeared to be smiling all on their own. She found herself returning the grin and before she could talk herself out of it, she blurted out, “Have lunch with me.” Rachel’s eyes again widened in surprise at the demand from the girl beside her. Quinn realizing what she had said, or rather, how she had said it quickly amended herself in a more easy nature, “I mean, Rachel – will you have lunch with me? Today? With me?” The brunette stifled a giggle at Quinn’s second stumble that clearly gave away some nerves to which the shorter girl thought she would never see the otherwise poised girl get so flustered when talking to her of all people. Quinn immediately blushed and looked down at her hand that was still absent mindedly under the running water.

Rachel’s eyes lit up again in a smile as she softly and barely touched Quinn’s wrist again and responded with a resolute “Yes Quinn. I would be delighted to have lunch with you. Today. With you” she teased and giggled to herself as she watched Quinn’s lips turn up into a dazzling smile.

“Great” the blonde whispered back not at all minding the light teasing she had just received. After enjoying a quiet moment of grinning at one another, Quinn realized they were not alone and their audience looked like they were both ready to dance around the bathroom after the display they had just watched. “I should probably get going and let you finish cleaning up” the blonde commented with a relaxed smile on her face.

Rachel nodded slowly as if still transfixed in the moment. Just as Quinn was about to slip out the door, the brunette again found her voice. “You should stop by the nurse’s office and get an icepack.”

Quinn’s smile increased again at the thoughtfulness of the other girl. “I will” she quietly replied as she stepped out into the hall and headed to the nurse as she had promised.


End file.
